S&M- Slave and Mistress
by Brittana3
Summary: AUMistress Santana needs to acquire a new slave. At an auction of a run-down slave trader she finds just the one. Smut and sexy time will come, but Santana has to reveal her soft side before! Give it a shot! G!P, mentioning of abuse, violence, foul language. Don t like, don t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey! I´m trying something new here. I´ve read a lot of different stories on fanfiction and still do. Therefore, I found a lot of topics that interest me.**

 **The mistress/slave idea never came to me until I read it on here. I also know that Santana is always the mistress –here as well- but I hope the way I describe both of them in the beginning will show you why I chose this scenario.**

 **However! I always appreciate ideas about new one-shots or stories to write!**

Santana knew nothing else than acting superior. All her life she was supposed to degrade people and make them feel like shit. There was no way anybody would ever dare to do this to her.

Her father bought her first slave at the age of seven. Most of her request towards the older lady were simple, Santana wanted to get dressed or things that seemed extraordinary for her at that time. When she got older, the Latina noticed that her slaves were able to perform more services for her than she expected. Being confronted with the growing sexual wanting of her fellow students at school, her interest grew.

Like other girls she was not interesting in the boys of her year. Santana rather looked at the girls during their showers after gym. At the age of fifteen Santana required her first personal slave. Her best friend Mercedes told her about her father´s birthday present. She received a personal slave by the name of Sam, he was tall and blonde with big lips and dreamy eyes. Still, Santana could not understand the desires Mercedes expressed towards her for this boy.

Santana only knew that she wanted a personal slave too. This slave would only attend her sexual needs and nothing else. Both of her parents were aware to the fact that Santana preferred female slaves in general. They did not mind, since it would not cause an unexpected pregnancy and therefore an abortion.

The Lopez´s were religious people. But both of them put a stop to it when this would cause harm to their only daughter. Santana was the only heir of the Lopez cartel and her parents, Antonio and Maribel, did everything to protect her. Santana´s brother Juan was killed five years prior during a failed drug delivery. Santana swore herself that as soon as she has taken over power she will revenge her brother´s death.

Brittany never dared to look anybody in the eyes while they had sex with her. She wouldn´t call it sex, it was more of an act of being degraded because of her special feature. Her penis always came in the way of passionate sex she could experience as a slave. But as soon as her masters found out about her little, maybe not so little, extra she was raped and degraded. Brittany started ignoring the pain she felt in her back hole and the slaps she got in her face or other parts of her body.

When she was fifteen, her parents sold her since they needed money for the twins. Brittany didn´t dare to talk back to her father. He was always a man of a few words but a lot of smacking in the face and God knows were. The man she was sold to was named William, he was a man in his mid-forties and well known in the slave business.

Brittany had thirteen masters in seven years. None of them wanted to keep her longer than half a year. She accepted the beating and pain, there was nothing else for her in life. She once tried running away but it backfired. The day she tried, she was caught. Her master almost beat her to death and Brittany was, as her master called it ´out of order´ for almost nine months. When she regained all her strengths her master, Joe, sold her back to William.

Santana Diabla Lopez and her friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman attended to one of William´s auctions. The Latina and heir of one of the greatest drug cartel's of the United States, was in need of a new slave. Her last personal slave became too old for her, she was only twenty-five and a slave of twenty-eight, even though she liked them older, was not acceptable.

"Are you ready to get some new bed bunny San?" he asked and smirked at her while lighting a cigarette and offering her one. She willingly grabbed the one out of his mouth "hell yes. Puck, you and I both know that I need something to distract myself from all the business madness my dad is throwing onto me" she took a deep drag.

Noah smiled at her looked around "there is a lot of meat around here. What are you interested in?" The Latina followed Puck´s head movement and nodded to herself. He was right, there was a lot of meat. Slaves, masters and other girls as well as boys that seeked attention. The Latina dropped her cigarette and stepped on it "I´m going inside. See you in a minute?" The tall man nodded and opened the door for Santana, she quickly picked up a bidding card and walked, head high since she was aware of her fame, to the front of the room.

"Let this auction begin" William´s voice echoed through the room "I have a couple of slaves up for sale. All of them are personal slaves. Some of them have been used a lot" he laughed "others not so much" the crowd cheered and Santana just shook her head not understanding this stupid behavior. "You can use them for whatever you want. I will point out some specialties of them, but who cares about that, right?" He raised his voice to a higher octave at the end. The Latina could not understand how a master could treat their slaves like toys. There was still a code.

Willam Schuester was not one to follow the rules. The only thing that ruled his world was money and everybody in the scene knew that. Santana hated buying at his auctions since he was so utterly intolerable man. Still, he had the nicest meat.

Puck slightly nudged Santana "found anything?" he asked "because I have" and then pointed out a small blonde at the far left with hazel eyes and about a feet shorter than the girl next to her. That´s when Santana noticed her, these blue eyes and slim waist, some bruises and handy tits. The Latina knew she wanted her "oh yes. Puck. I want those two blondes on the far left. The smaller one is for you to play with, if we get them both. Not just one, if I have fun so should you and the other way around. So let´s get them" Santana was determined.

It took a while until the two blondes were offered to be auctioned off. One of the reasons Santana hated Will was, because he had always to step out of line. There was nothing he could to in order. She guessed that was one of the reasons he has more than ten children walking around by now, which forced him to sell most of his slaves, he liked to jerk off before even fucking them. William was the ´baby machine´ like nobody else.

Impregnating slaves was always risk nobody wanted to take. A slave was employed for fun and not for establishing a family. Masters had many rights, but forcing a slave to abort wasn´t one of them. An illegal abortion was too expensive to pay or too risky, since the police and FBI were having a close eye on the masters of the US.

William never seemed to care too much about that. And this attitude caused him ten children and the alcohol in his breath as well as his unshaved appearance.

The people attending to his auction either felt sorry for him or mostly took pleasure in buying off his goods for the least amount of money to humiliate him.

Santana wasn´t interested in any business like that. She always thought about the consequences and did not stir any trouble if it wasn´t necessary. Therefore, while others laughed about William and talked about him being ´good for nothing´ she just walked away, grabbing a glass of champagne and sitting down.

The auction finally began, Puck agreed to throw in his money later with Santana to acquire the two blondes. It took a while and Santana almost lost interest in the auction when William finally turned to the smaller blonde. "Here we have something fine. Look at her. Quinn´s her name, if you care. She has a perfect record is unused and I am the first one to possess her. I promise you that I never did anything with her. She was only doing my kitchen" William looked around and many of the bidders had their hand slowly glide down to their crotch "she is twenty-three years old" he emphasized.

Puck got up "give me the other blonde too and I´ll make you a deal you can´t deny" he said loud. The crow started to laugh and William joined in.

Santana couldn´t take it anymore and got up "William, come on you sick little bastard. Make him a deal and if he´s not trustworthy enough for you, which is ridiculous in my eyes, make it with me. So tell me what the fuck you want for those two and get this shit over with." Her tone was more than annoyed. The others just looked down to the floor not wanted to get into trouble with Antonio Lopez.

William nervously rubbed his neck and looked at the two blondes and back at Santana and Puck who a wide smile on his face. Quinn the slave also had a small smile looking at Puck. Brittany however was afraid. She was not sure if one of the two bidders were going to treat her better than William. The moments William contemplated about selling them together seemed liked forever.

"But the taller one has a special feature. Let me-" William started.

"I don´t give a shit Schuester, you know it, I know it. Just give her to me" Santana was not in the mood for playing. She wanted to take the blonde home, bath her, make her ready for bed and fuck her until dawn "so I´ll give you $800 for both, which is a shitload, and you fuck off. How does that sound?"

William Schuester looked again at both of the slaves and whispered a yes which he repeated louder just a second later "Yes! Sold for $800 to Santana Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Hey! I corrected the mistake in chapter one about the two "Quinn´s", sorry about that! Here is another chapter! Enjoy reading and please leave a review if you are a guest or not!**

Santana felt the nudge Puck gave her "yes, little boy. Calm down" she said to him. He was having his own little victory dance on his chair.

"San, we just got some nice chicks. I mean the one you want looks beat like a street dog, but that´s nothing Kurt can´t heal, right?" he smiled at her and gently tucked his shirt. Santana smiled back at him and nodded in agreement "Come one rodent-hair, let´s pay for them and take them home."

Puck nodded in agreement and walked up to William, he smiled at them. "Will, shut it" Puck said "don´t talk to us, just take the money, give us the keys and fuck off" Puck threw the $800 in front of him and took the keys. He tossed them over to Santana, who was already standing in front of the two blondes.

"Hey, I´m Santana. The guy over there is Puck. You" she looked at Quinn "will go home with Puck. I don´t know what he´ll do with you but he´s a good guy, ok?" Quinn nodded shyly. Santana lifted the slave´s chin with her finger to get her attention "listen, you will be at my house at least once a week. If he treats you out of line you tell me or her" she points towards Brittany "and she´ll tell me. I know how the slave business works and both parties have to agree and submit to rules, ok?"

Quinn nodded and whispered ´thank you´, when Puck came over he looked at Quinn, said hello and lead her out to the car after saying goodbye to Santana.

Brittany didn´t dare to move. During the whole auction she stood there as still as possible not looking up into the crowd. The one time she did, brown eyes caught hers and she was entranced. This female bidder was beautiful. She had the darkest hair and eyes she had ever seen. All the pain her body radiated was forgotten. This brunette was someone she would like to serve. However, Brittany reminded herself that even if her masters looked nice they won´t necessary treat her this way.

The way Santana –that´s how she introduced herself- talked to the girl next to her, acted like she valued the rules and only applied punishment when it was allowed to, made Brittany happy. It was the first time in seven years she felt safe again somehow.

But her new mistress was unaware of her special condition and even when William tired again to tell the Latina she ignored him and uncuffed her "Let´s go girl" was all she said to Brittany and the blonde followed.

The ride home to her new mistress was silent, not even the radio was on. As soon as they arrived at the front door a small man –or more boy- awaited them "mistress, dinner is ready in ten minutes" he ushered around her and bowing once "you want me to fix up the new girl?"

Santana greeted the boy friendly, his named turned out to be Kurt, and walked into the house, took a left and entered the kitchen followed by Brittany. "Not yet Kurt" she looked at Brittany "it is an exception that you are allowed to eat dinner like that. From tomorrow on you will be dressed as I wish and have a clean appearance. Kurt here will show you the bathroom and give you some temporary clothes until we get some new ones for you" Brittany nodded to make clear she understood "good" the mistress said "now eat and then please wash your body, I can´t have you smell like William. If you feel up to it, I´d like to discuss your contract tonight if not tomorrow."

Brittany was shocked, not in a negative way, she never expected a master to tell her about a contract. The blonde thought it was a myth, slaves talked about it but Brittany never thought it was true.

She nodded in agreement. All the girl wanted right now was something to eat. The way Santana treated William back at the auction, she knew what kind of a man he was and how he treated his slaves. As soon as the food was set in front of her Brittany looked at Santana "dig in" she said "until you showered you can behave like a pig. However, as soon as you are clean I expect you to follow the rules which Kurt will explain to you".

Again Brittany nodded and stuffed the food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. It didn´t take her long to finish her plate and with the motion of her hand Santana had Kurt place a new one in front of her. This plate was also a victim if Brittany´s starving body.

Brittany smiled to herself, but Santana still felt bad somehow, she knew that William was starving his slaves and she tried to get him arrested for it. But somehow that bastard always got away. Santana was sick of him. However, William is not her primary target. At first Santana had to revenge her brother, William was second on that list.

When Brittany finished her third plate and finally seemed full, Kurt took her upstairs, right after Santana told him ´personal´ and he nodded.

Brittany enjoyed the bath and was happy when Kurt left her alone to get clean. She wasn´t sure how to tell the other slave or her mistress about her condition. She knew that hiding it longer would get her an even harder punishment. For some reason however, Brittany thought that Santana was different. She seemed more understanding, but Brittany knew not to take it too far. There was no way she would explore her limits soon.

When she was clean she stepped out of the tub and dried herself. Just like Kurt told her she removed all the body hair the mistress required and got dressed in the sweatpants and shirt that Kurt laid out for her. The pants were a little short, but her bigger problem was her dick that bulged a little in the pants. She ruffled the material until it was the least visible.

Kurt awaited her and showed her to Santana´s room "don´t worry, tonight she won´t do anything to you" he simply said "she will only feel you up. How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-two" she simply answered "wow, so you´ll be around a while. I´ll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Do you have any preferences?" Brittany just looked at him with big eyes and he understood "William special it is. Good night Brittany" he said and left her in front of a big wooden door.

Brittany did not know what to do. She contemplated for two minutes until she knocked, a silent ´come in´ made her enter. Her mistress was lying on the bed, the covers halfway draped upon her body and a book in her left hand.

"Come here, Brittany, sit" she said in a soft voice "please, close the door". The blonde complied to the wishes of the Latina and walked up to the bed after closing the door. She made a halt in front of the bed.

Santana chuckled to herself "you may sit on the bed wherever you are comfortable" her hand presented all the available space "I want to ask you first if you are willing to discuss your contract tonight or first thing in the morning. This is up to you, but I expect you to have intercourse soon with me, I´m sorry to be so bold, but I have needs and you are the one to satisfy them, are we clear?"

Brittany let the words sink in for a second and then dared to speak "yes mistress. I understand. I am here to follow your rules. Whenever you feel the wish to do the contract I will sign it. I just hope you won´t hurt me during intercourse as much as my previous owners" her head again was bend down.

The Latina was unable to comprehend at first "wait, your previous owners were rough?" Brittany nodded "and you did not agree to that?" again a nod "then that is something this won´t happen here. I honor the code. You might be a slave but you still have rights girl. I won´t do anything you don´t like and it´s the other way around, ok? You will satisfy me the way I want it" Santana made her proposition as clear as possible and Brittany seemed to understand "yes, mistress. I will sign your contract tonight."

The blonde was ready to fulfill her duties and with Santana as her mistress it did not seem to be as bad as she expected. Not so far at least. There was still the problem with her dick. Santana hasn´t noticed it yet, since Brittany sat there Indian style her cock was hidden but it was about to come up. Brittany knew the drill about standing there naked to be looked at by a new master or mistress.

The smile when Brittany agreed to sign the contract tonight was something that raised Santana´s sexual want. At least she was about to see the tall blonde naked and then let her sleep at the foot of her bed. That´s were personal slaves belonged.

"Ok, do you know the drill slave? We will talk about the ground rules. Kinks and specialties will be added after the physical, ok?" Santana had put on glasses while telling her this and also got a contract out of her bedside table, which was filled with toys. Brittany only noticed since she was lifting her head for a second. Santana looked so sexy with glasses on.

"So" the mistress began "you are allowed to say no at any time, however, if you agreed to something before you have to explain yourself. Understood?" Brittany nodded at the Latinas words "yes, mistress."

Santana went on about her bodily functions which contained being well shaved or waxed, freshly showered at least twice a day and no stinky breath. Brittany agreed to all of it. When Santana went on about sexy underwear and clothes in general, Brittany was not sure how to agree "no worry slave. I will pay for new clothes, you and I will go together. I want you to like them too however, ok?"

The conversation went on for another few minutes until Santana put the clipboard aside "now, take off your clothes, I want to discuss the kinky stuff" Brittany saw the Latina licking her lips. She slowly pulled up her shirt and was naked. Kurt did not give her a bra, but Santana seemed to like it. When she got up from the bed her right hand gripped the blonde´s boob "nice tits slave. Such perky nipples. I will suck and bite them so good" she said after releasing her breast.

Brittany could not hold her breath and hide the moan that was coming out of her mouth when Santana grabbed her tit.

Now it was time, showdown so to speak. Brittany wanted to tell Santana but the Latina only put a finger on her lips "no more talking. I want to see you naked. Take those pants off right now" she commanded.

Her mistress didn´t want to know. Brittany slowly put her hands on the hem of the pants and dragged them down.

Santana´s eyes widened.

"Wow" was all she said before she sat down to look at the naked blonde standing in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Iloveit** **commented about adding Faberry. I kinda like the idea of Quinn being for Rachel. But I´d like to know what you guys think.**

 **Chapter Three, let´s see if you like it! Enjoy and review! Thanks!**

Brittany did not know what to say, she looked down onto the floor but saw her dick being semi-hard. The view she got of her mistress made her more aroused than she noticed. The brunette just stared at her and Brittany did not know how to react and reached down to pull her pants back up "no, don´t" Santana interrupted her action "I don´t want you to get dressed" the Latina took in everything the blonde offered. "I´m sorry mistress. I didn´t know how to tell you" the blonde lowered her head too scared to look at the Latina.

"Don´t be, now I know what William wanted to tell me" the Latina said in a steady voice. Santana could not deny being intrigued by the features Brittany had to offer. She looked at her up and down and back up. Those blue eyes, the perky tits, her toned stomach and legs and finally, a penis. It was something she liked for some reason, it would save her the act of putting on a strap on. But where would she do it, if she was up to it? She had to know. "How do you feel about anal?" it was blunt, Santana was aware of it, but Brittany still was her slave.

Brittany wasn´t sure how to respond. Sure she would like to do it with the Latina because everything about her just aroused Brittany even more, but it hurts. "Mistress" she began "I always felt in pain when my previous masters did this. Is there a way of making it less painful?" Santana silently gasped "Brittany, there is no way this should hurt you. Sex no matter which way is something both parties should enjoy" she moved to the edge of the bed "I want you and me to have sex, nothing will change about you having to follow my orders, but you have to enjoy it as much as I do" Santana felt a little bit insecure. "I can guess what your previous owners did to you. But you can believe me, I will treat you following the code. Going over this contract is the first step of you having a better future" Santana tried to argue as easy as possible "I want you to feel safe, do you understand me?"

The blonde dared herself to look up "ok, then it is a yes to anal. But you have to be gentle, I don´t want it to be too rough unless I ask for it. Is that alright?" Santana looked into her deep blue eyes "Yes, Brittany. I won´t hurt you. Sex is something I can mainly enjoy when you do it too."

They kept on discussing what was alright and what wasn´t. Brittany didn´t know that she had so many rights. She could always say no and there was no way that Santana was going to be rough unless she wanted it. The blonde was allowed to dominate Santana, but only during sex.

The last question which was left open was if Brittany was able to conceive. Santana told her to check that tomorrow together with her, since Brittany didn´t know.

Nothing happened that night, Santana was well aware that Brittany was too overwhelmed with everything and looked too exhausted after going over the contract. She fell asleep right after her signature. Brittany was not even interested in putting on clothes.

However, she regretted it in the morning. The blonde was up earlier than her mistress. Her clothes were gone, someone must have picked them up at night. Santana was wearing a shirt, that´s all Brittany could see, the rest of her body was covered by the sheets. Brittany saw the outline of Santana´s boobs and felt her member twitch.

She looked down and saw that she was already hard, morning wood was nothing she enjoyed. At her last masters house she tried to avoid it at any cause. But when she had to get rid of it she was always afraid of getting caught.

As silent as possible Brittany tried to get up and tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom. It was huge, Brittany has never seen anything like that before. She tried to close the door as quite as she could and turned herself to the mirror. She grabbed her cock and imagined what Santana told her last night.

 _"Sex between you and me can be many different things. I wouldn´t mind you dominating me at some point, but you can never forget who is the boss. I don´t mind sucking your cock or even you fucking my mouth. This is something I am actually looking forward to. A woman with a penis is something I wished for. I won´t need the strap-on anymore, only if I want to fuck you, which believe me is going to happen. Brittany, as long as we are in this bedroom I won´t refer to you as ´slave´ but by your real name. We are to some extent equals, therefore you won´t call me mistress but Santana. I can´t wait to play with you. Can you imagine me bouncing down on your cock? This is something I really enjoy. But you know what I really like? I´d love you to smack my ass while you fuck me. I hope you will tell me some things too. Things you enjoy, but that will come in time. You don´t seem to know a lot about it. But believe me Brittany, we will explore everything together."_

All of these thoughts, fucking Santana raw and most of all actually enjoying intercourse was pushing her fast to the edge.

Santana was woken up by a muffled grunt. She looked through her hooded eyes around the room to make out the origin of the noise. While she did that she saw the time it was only shortly after seven am.

She got up and followed the noise which seemed to come out of the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw Brittany supporting herself on the sink while jacking off. Santana´s eyes widened "Brittany!" she exclaimed "what are you doing?"

The blonde slave instantly let go of her cock and turned around to face Santana "I´m sorry mistress. I just could not contain my morning arousal and-" she was cut off by the brunette falling to her knees and wrapping her mouth around her cock "oh" was all the blond could say before settling her hands in the hair of her mistress.

Santana felt herself becoming wetter by the minute. She liked the submissive position she held at the moment and began bopping her head and moaned against Brittany´s cock which made her fuck her mistress´ face. The blonde´s movements became irregular and uncoordinated. She ignored the sound of Santana´s gagging and fuck her until her balls felt to tight "I have to come, I´m so close" Santana let go off her cock and began licking her balls "come all over my face Brittany" she said in a husky voice.

Brittany didn´t take long, the way Santana sucked on her balls and jerked at the base of her cock gave the blonde the release she was waiting since the first time she had sex. Her cum was spurting all over Santana´s face and Brittany held onto her cock and drew it all over to spread it some more.

"Hmmmm" was her mistress´ first response "now lick me clean" it sounded harsh, but Brittany could not imagine anything more sexy than licking the Latina, soft pearls of sweat were visible on her neck and shoulders, that was the point where Brittany wanted to start. She and Santana switched places and Brittany began licking at the collar of Santana´s shirt and moved upward to her cum-covered face.

While licking her clean the Latina let out some moans and Brittany could feel herself getting hard again. Her penis poked into Santana´s stomach but the Latina ignored it for now, she enjoyed it way too much that she felt Brittany´s breath on her face.

"You are doing so good. If you continue this good I might fuck you in the shower" Santana whispered when Brittany´s ear was close to her mouth. "Yes, mistress... please" Brittany wasn´t aware of breaking the rules, she was too wrapped up in the situation of cleaning her cum off Santana´s face.

Santana pushed Brittany off of her "what did I tell you about the different terms while fucking? Brittany, you are about to get punished. Get out of my sight!" Santana was furious, she couldn´t understand why Brittany was too oblivious to follow the simplest rule she set up for them copulating.

The look on Brittany´s face showed Santana that the blonde was about to speak up "don´t you dare to speak now, slave. Leave! Call Kurt to give you some clothes, I will clean myself. You will have breakfast with the other slaves today and not show yourself to me until I call you! Are we clear?" her voice was threatening. Brittany knew she was expecting punishment, but didn´t want to push anything. She simply nodded and left the bathroom.

Santana was left alone, half her face still covered in Brittany´s cum. She pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the hot water. When it felt about right she stepped in and cleaned herself off Brittany –for now at least- while the hot water hit her face and the cum drippled down on her body Santana felt the arousal between her legs become more evident.

She dropped her left hand down and began rubbing her clit. It only took her a few minutes to fall over the edge and let out a shaky breath, whispering Brittany´s name.

An hour passed and Brittany helped Kurt cleaning the kitchen. When the boy heard Santana coming down the stairs he quickly turned around "Good morning mistress. Are you hungry for breakfast?" Santana shook her head, looking down at the pile of mail "get me a coffee to go, Kurt. And also can you show Brittany around the house and tell her the things she needs to know. I will be out until tonight" she turned to Brittany and her voice became cold "and you slave will be in my room by 8pm sharp. Do you understand?"

Brittany looked down and nodded "yes mistress", the Latina took the coffee out of Kurt´s hand and left without another word.

When the slaves heard the engine start Kurt turned to Brittany "I won´t ask what happened, but I know she has a solid reason to be a bitch towards you. Come on let´s look around" Brittany followed him. After he showed her the downstairs he opened the door that lead into the basement.

"Now to the bedrooms of the other slaves. You haven´t met them yet. But we normally are three, well four now with you. Mike and Tina will be here by next week" he told her and showed her around. The rooms were simple but each of them had a comfortable looking bed and small dresser and desk. "Brittany, come on I´ll show you the best thing. This" he opened a big door which lead to a room filled with couches a TV and some games "is our recreational area. The mistress gives us some leisure and that´s where we spend it. You are allowed to come here too."

She didn´t pay too much attention. All the time she wanted to ask him what to expect from the punishment, but how was he to know? Santana seemed to treat him perfectly fine and he probably didn´t do what she did with her. So how could he measure the punishment? The blonde decided to keep to herself and wait until tonight. She knew when the punishment would happen, it just felt like torture. Brittany couldn´t wait until tonight.

The day passes at a moderate pace. Brittany didn´t spend all the time with Kurt, she took some time to herself and explored the garden and ended her personal tour in the huge library. She made sure to ask Santana if she liked books. Brittany could read, but she hasn´t since she was thirteen. Maybe she had to relearn it. The big clock above the door showed her that it was time. She hasn´t heard or seen Santana coming home, maybe she is already waiting for her.

Brittany made her way up to the master bedroom. At first she wanted to sit on the bed but she didn´t dare to at second thought. The blonde positioned herself at the foot of the bed, she stood there what felt like an eternity. Then the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Brittany knew it was now or never. She saw her mistress entering with a smile on her face, it confused her. But as soon as she saw Brittany her glance changed from happy to displeased. ´There it was´ she thought. Brittany knew she disappointed her just like her previous masters and was facing a severe punishment. She was scarred of it and knew it wouldn´t be pleasant at all. But she was a slave, it was here job to receive punishment and she was supposed to enjoy it.

"Get off the bed and undress yourself" she spat out. Brittany did just that. She almost jumped off the bed and did what she was told. Santana didn´t look at her, instead she put her phone and wallet on the dresser and then walked to sit on her bed.

She didn´t want to look at Brittany at first. But she knew how good she looked and her eyes moved to the blonde´s body and began do devour her with her yes. Santana noticed that Brittany was too shy to look at her, she knew her submissive role well enough. And that was good. Santana spent all day trying to find a way to hide her mercy towards the blonde. Something inside her didn´t want to punish the blonde even though she broke the rules.

 _"Puck, I made it clear to her to not call me mistress inside the bedroom. And what does she do? She fucking calls me her mistress even though I just was on my knees in front of her! She has got to be stupid as hell for forgetting something that fucking simple!" Santana was furious, there was nothing else she could think of than calling Puck to talk to him about it._

 _"San, please slow down for a second. I´m still working on the fact that she has a dick. That´s something one doesn´t see every day. Do you have a picture of her naked?" He was absolutely serious, Santana was beyond pissed "seriously? Are you fucking with me right now Puckerman? She has a dick, yes, and if you really wanna know it´s bigger than yours even flaccid. So now calm you tits and tell me how to handle the situation of her disobeying me."_

 _Puck looked at her not sure what to respond at first. The Latina threw a lot of information at him within just sixty seconds. He let out a relieved a breath when Quinn entered with a very short maid-costume to bring them something to drink. But he saw Santana´s displeasure "Puck! What the fuck is she? Your servant or personal slave? Make up your fucking mind! You can´t have her serve you fucking coffee at one point and then fuck you" she turned to the blonde "are you sleeping with him?" her voice was a lot gentler than the one which was directed towards her master. "No, we haven´t slept with each other but-"_

 _"Shut up slave" Puck yelled at her "you have no right talking to her" he got up from his chair and slapped her hard, she dropped the tray and fell to the ground next to it. Puck then turned to Santana "Lopez, I´m telling you this once and only once, get your nose out of my business. Whenever you want something from me we are fine to talk about it, but you have no business with my slaves!" He was mad, Santana however knew him, there was no way he would dare to hurt her. Puck also knew that even if Santana obeyed the code of slaves and masters she was one of the few persons to not fuck around with._

 _When she got up from her chair, not in a hurry, she walked over to the blonde slave and saw her name tag "Quinn, come on get up" she said to her and then facing Puck again "I bought her and Brittany together, so they are both in my name. I´ll take her to my house and see what I´ll do with her. With you there is obviously no way to use her" she gently lifted the blonde with hazel eyes into a bridal style and walked towards the front door. When she placed the slave in her car, Puck stood silent in the door of his house, she looked at him and said "I´ll call the agency on you. There is no way you will ever be able to acquire a slave. Puck, you are a great piece of shit. Never call me again."_

 _With that she got into the car a crying Quinn next to her "you´ll be fine. I´ll take care of you for now. I´m glad Puck didn´t touch you" a gentle smile was on her lips "and the first thing we are going to do it getting you out of this ridiculous outfit, ok?" Quinn nodded and was glad that Santana showed up her master´s place today, since tonight was the night. Puck wanted to ´give it to her anyway he wanted it´. Santana probably saved her life._

"Did I say to leave your underwear on?" Santana snapped at her. Brittany quickly ridded herself of that too. "Now come over here and lie across my lap, you are going to be spanked" the Latina again spat at her. Brittany was walking in as fast as she could without running, she placed her body across the Latina to give her everything.

The Latina licked her lips when she saw the ass that was looking up at her, it looked so good she was about to start kissing it. But then she remembered that she wanted to punish Brittany for her actions not reward her. She lifted her hand and the blonde felt a hard smack on her right cheek. She felt the pain but it was a pleasure coming from the Latina. Her mistress was not punishing her with the slaps, she was rewarding her. It smacked again and Brittany let out a gasp.

"I don´t want you to enjoy it _slave_ " Santana said "you are supposed to be punished. Do you like that?" she hit her three times in a row, _hard_. Brittany wanted to answer but Santana hit her again and again. "Yes" what was she to say? Mistress or Santana? "Yes, I like it" she breathed hard "I enjoy this" Brittany felt herself semi-hard. And if she did Santana must have noticed too.

The Latina stood up and Brittany fell to the floor, she crashed hard and yelped when her body hit the floor. She did not dare to look at her mistress.

"Get up" Santana spat "I don´t think this punishment is worth anything, I think I have to hurt you in a different way." She waited for Brittany to stand in front how her and saw her dick.

"Take your dick in your hand" Brittany did as she was told "stroke yourself. But don´t you dare to come" Santana threatened her. The slave gulped hard and began stroking her cock. It didn´t take more than a few strokes for her to become hard. The view she had of the Latina was enough. But it became instantly harder to contain herself when she saw Santana taking her clothes off.

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and it glided from her shoulders onto the ground. The red lacy bra hugged her boobs perfectly, they seemed to fall out at any moment. The Latina slowly let her hands wander down to her skirt and open the zipper, Brittany knew what was about to happen She began stroking herself faster. Santana however was unimpressed, or at least pretended to be. She let her skirt fall down to the floor and was completely exposed up to her underwear.

It became harder and harder for Brittany not to jump Santana, but there were boundaries she never dared to cross until she was told. The blonde however wanted to break every rule there was and fuck Santana senseless. She was so sexy and Brittany knew that was teasing her. This was her punishment, the Latina knew what her body was able to do and she used it well. Brittany was feeling her orgasm approach but Santana was just about to settle herself on the bed.

Santana liked to see Brittany close to edge, her face a scrunching just like last night, she was close. It was time "you know what you did wrong?" she asked the blonde while touching herself.

"Yes" Brittany moaned more than actually saying it. "Yes what?" Santana questioned, she knew that Brittany didn´t know what to call her right now, but she deserved it.

"Yes, Santana" she said slowing down her strokes and squeezing the base of her cock to prolong the approach of her orgasm. Santana smirked, she seemed satisfied with her answer "I never want to hear you call me mistress in this room. Do you understand me? I want some order in this house. And everywhere beside this room and its bathroom you are calling me mistress. Are we clear?" Her voice was firm and Brittany knew that there was no way she would get away with a mistake like that again "Yes, Santana. I understand" she tried to speak as loud as possible, but with her orgasm approaching there wasn´t much of a chance for her.

"Good" Santana said in a gentle voice "now, stop that and come over here. I want to have some fun." Brittany was obedient and let go of her pulsating hard cock and walked over to Santana. The Latina instantly pushed her onto the bed and began sucking her off again. Brittany couldn´t help herself and placed her hands on Santana´s head and began fucking her mouth furiously. "Yeah, keep going" she groaned when she felt Santana gagging on her cock, but it didn´t stop her. Santana moaned against her cock and twirled her tongue on its tip when Brittany pulled it out, there was no way stopping her. It didn´t take long for Brittany to come and fill Santana´s mouth with her cum. It was so much, some of it trailed down on the Latina´s chin. Brittany knew what to do, she gently pushed Santana on her back on was about to start licking her clean, "no" the Latina interrupted "eat me out. I wanna taste us together" she breathed heavily. Brittany did as she was told and made her way down to Santana´s core.

She hasn´t noticed that Santana was fingering herself while sucking her off. Brittany moved the thong aside and dove right into her mistress´ core. She tasted so sweet but tangy. It felt so good. Her tongue played with Santana´s clit and when the Latina grabbed her hair and began riding her face Brittany felt herself getting hard again. This was a vicious circle. "Fuck me with your tongue Britt" the Latina almost begged.

Brittany plunged her tongue in and out of Santana and it felt good, one of her own hands made its way down to her cock and began stroking herself for some release. She knew she just came but Santana made it unbelievably hard for her to stay flaccid. Just like her pace heightened on her cock her tongue equally fucked Santana faster. "Yes... yes... ye...ah Britt" Santana tried to articulate herself but it was hopeless. Brittany fucked her too well. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten and when she finally came she noticed that it was more than usual, she was wetter than before. Brittany was screaming "fuck" and felt like drowning for a second but it made her fall over the edge too and release herself on the bedsheet.

"Fuck" Santana said after she had calmed down. She knew what happened, she squirted. It felt wonderful, she wasn´t aware that she could do that "kiss me now" she ordered Brittany with a shallow breath and their lips crashed together tasting each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

 **I felt like updating today. There is not a lot of sexy times but some. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

Brittany didn´t feel like a slave at all right now, more like an equal. She loved this kisses they have shared after satisfying each other orally. Brittany loved the taste of her mistress on her tongue and it was even better when they mixed their essences.

They pulled away due to the lack of air. Brittany saw Santana smiling at her "you still haven´t received your punishment, just because I had to get off doesn´t mean you will go unpunished."

The blonde wanted to protest but Santana silenced her with her finger on her lips "no, don´t tell me the spanking was punishment. I know you enjoyed it Britt" she placed a kiss on the blonde´s lips "hmm, I can still taste us" she kissed Brittany again and the kisses became more heated.

Santana was aware that she couldn´t go any further "Britt, stop" she pushed the blonde off her "listen, I won´t go any further now. I have to have you checked because I want the full ride. No condoms you know?" the blonde nodded "But I have to know if you are shooting blanks or not, because if you indeed could get me pregnant I have to start taking the pill."

"Ok, but what if I want to go all the way, like right now? Do you have condoms?" Santana chuckled at the question "I do have condoms, but you shouldn´t forget that I am the one who says if we are fucking or not" her hand trailed over the blonde´s body down to her center "and I should consider it your punishment. But I won´t. We are not going to have sex tonight, we are going to talk. You have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Santana began to tell her everything that was going to happen the next day. She told Brittany that the first thing in the morning was a doctor´s appointment to get her checked completely. While they were waiting for the results, Santana wanted to take Brittany shopping for clothes and maybe even take her to a sex shop. The Latina had to admit that her new personal slave knew her way around. She wasn´t expecting that much knowledge, but she was excited about the sex shop. Brittany was equally as excited, however this excitement died down after Santana told her that her parents and stepsister would visit that night and Brittany will be introduced to them.

It was almost 2 am when Santana was done telling Brittany about everything, she also told her that she brought Quinn home with her, since Puck wasn´t treating her right "you will see her tomorrow at breakfast, help her to feel comfortable around here" she said while yawning. Brittany answered with a simple ´yes´ and wanted to make her way down to the foot of the bed but her mistress stopped her and cuddled into her "goodnight Britt-Britt" she said and kissed the blonde´s hand which was wrapped around her body. "Goodnight Santana, sweets dreams" she husked into her neck, being the big spoon felt so right. She wanted to protect Santana from whatever harm may come towards her. Brittany didn´t feel like a slave, she felt like an equal.

The next morning came fast, Brittany woke up at quarter past seven and carefully untangled herself from Santana, she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She didn´t take long to get ready and tiptoed out of the bedroom, throwing one last glance at the sleeping Latina.

When she came closer to the kitchen she heard Kurt talking about house rules and behavior. Brittany was sure that he told Quinn everything she needed to know. She entered the kitchen with a smile and greeted the other´s with a happy good morning.

"Hey" Quinn said "I´m so happy your mistress was at Mr. Puckerman´s house. He is a bad man" her voice became shaky. Brittany walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "you are safe here, mistress is a good woman." Kurt smiled at her "so you to made up or what?" Brittany shot him a look that clearly said ´not now´ and Kurt obviously understood "so I´ll start breakfast what are you up to? And Brittany, is mistress Santana awake or still too exhausted?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well Kurt" Santana walked into the kitchen "thank you for your concern. But I´m still a little bit exhausted. Yesterday was a hard day for all of us and today will also take a lot out of us. I hope you have everything for dinner or do you still need stuff?" He was still startled from her answer, she seemed happier than usual, happier than ever. He tried to push this thought aside for now "I still need some greens and the turkey would be in today they said, so I have to pick that up until two and I´ll start right away with the food for tonight" Santana nodded while drinking her coffee "ok, if Quinn wants to she can join you. I will be out with Brittany most of the day. Kurt do you think you can squeeze in an hour to pick up some clothes for Quinn with her?"

"Yes, I can do that" he turned to Quinn "are you up for some shopping?" the smaller blonde nodded and whispered a ´thank you´ towards Santana who just waved her off. "I want everybody to be home when I´m coming back. Kurt it is your responsibility to get Quinn settled" she turned to the hazel-eyed girl again "we will go over a contract for you tomorrow if that is alright? Since, I´m too busy right now and I don´t know what I´m going to with you."

After the four had breakfast, Santana took Brittany out to her car and they drove off to a doctor´s office. It was nice and clean, Brittany wasn´t used to that. William took her to a doctor that didn´t seem to have a license and he checked her out in an inappropriate way. This however, seemed to be a lot better "Brittany, are you nervous?" the Latina asked her "you will get some shots today and I just want to know that you are healthy. I will be right by your side, ok?"

Brittany nodded "yes, thank you. But I´m not nervous. I was just admiring the office. The last doctor I was taken too had his office in an alley behind a butcher shop and it smelled like dead meat and-"

"Please stop. That is disgusting. I´m just hoping now more than ever that you are clean and healthy. William is such a dirt bag" she couldn´t believe what the blonde told her. She knew, like everybody else in the business, that William was disgusting and stupid beyond believe but he should value the code. Who was she kidding, she laughed to herself, William was an idiot and that was all she needed to know.

The doctor entered and she gave Brittany a soft smile "wow, Ms. Lopez that is one nice girl. You gotta keep her longer than that last one" she sat down on a small chair and rolled over to Brittany "so what are we going to do?" she asked Santana. She let out a deep sigh "well, Dr. Holiday I got her from William. So do the Schuester check please. But before you start, she is special I need to know if she can... you know" the docter, Holiday as Santana called her, chuckled and waited for Santana to answer "what is it Ms. Lopez? Come one, we have confidentiality here. So whatever it is, spit it out."

"I have a dick and my mistress would like to know if I can get her pregnant" Brittany blurted out, she just realized she shouldn´t have spoken without permission but Santana didn´t seem to mind "Thank you, Brittany. So there we have it. Please check if she´s shooting blanks."

The doctor really checked her thoroughly. She started on her head to check for lice, then went on to look at her throat and more. Doctor Holiday seemed to be an all-around doctor, she was not just able to give her shots but also did the job of a OBGYN. Brittany was impressed, but now they were almost finished and doctor Holiday gave her a cup "I need some love seed from you now baby girl" she said "you can either go into one of the rooms or I´ll leave you with your mistress" Brittany wasn´t sure how to answer and looked for Santana for help.

"I´ll stay with her and here. So, please give us some privacy" Santana said and looked at the doctor. She left the rooms with the blood samples she took from Brittany and closed the door, Santana got up and locked it "so" she said while turning around "I kinda want you to hurry, since we have a lot to do. So do you think you can speed this up?" Brittany felt a little bit embarrassed and felt her cheeks growing hot "I try" she pulled down her sweatpants and boxers and sat back down and began stroking her cock. She fixed her eyes on Santana who looked at her cock and licked her plump lips "faster" she ordered the blonde and she obeyed. Brittany was hard in no time, that wasn´t the problem, but coming was a little bit harder. She always forced herself to stay hard as long as possible this was now biting her in the ass. Santana grew impatient and walked over to Brittany "here, let me" she said and replaced Brittany´s hand with hers. The strokes the Latina gave her cock were much better than when she did it to herself.

Her moans filled the office and Santana could feel her arousal too, she wanted to take it to the next level but she knew she couldn´t, she settled for the next best option "you are so hard Brittany. You cock feels so big in my hand. How good will you feel in my pussy" she stood right in front of the blonde and spoke in a husky voice. Brittany bucked into the Latina´s hand "keep going, please. Talk dirty to me, please" and the smaller girl did just that "I will measure your cock when we get home to know how good you will fill my tight pussy. Can you imagine how tight I am?" Santana grabbed the blonde´s balls and saw that she was coming closer to the edge "tell me when you are ready, I need you cum in the cup this time" Brittany nodded and grabbed the cup. A few more strokes and Brittany came into the cup.

She was still out of breath when Santana unlocked to door and called for the doctor again. "Nice load, sugar" Dr. Holiday said with a smirk, then she turned to Santana "I´ll have the results within the next two to three hours. I´ll give you a call. Do you want to take precautions? I mean if she is fertile you probably want contraceptives, right?" Santana nodded "yes, how long until they have an effect? Because if it takes long I wanna start right away."

"I´ll give you a prescription. But it takes about seven days until you can be sure. So you might wanna be careful. Here you go. I´ll call you." Santana took the prescription thanked the doctor and walked out of the office with Brittany following close behind her. They went to the pharmacy to pick up the pill, when they were back in the car Brittany looked at Santana "thank you mistress for the doctor´s visit and the fact that you are willing to use protection" Santana turned her head so she could face Brittany.

"That´s no problem. And believe me this will be fun for the both of us. Now kiss me" Brittany didn´t need to be told twice and leaned over to kiss Santana. When the Latina pulled away first Brittany could see where she gently bit her mistress´ lips.

The clothes Brittany got were mainly comfortable and Brittany liked that Santana told her to get whatever she liked. Until it came to her underwear "I wanna choose those with you" she said and they walked into the section for undergarments. Brittany didn´t mind at all "ok, what do you want me to wear?" she asked while they walked along the wall which was hung with different types of underwear.

"I want you to mainly wear briefs. I like it when I can see what you have. You also can have some boxers, but I prefer briefs" she said as she picked some in black and white. "May I have some boxers to sleep in? Briefs are very tight in the morning when I wake up with... you know" she pointed to her crotch. The Latina smiled at her and handed her some more briefs "yes, that´s fine with me. You go and get a few pairs to sleep in and I will pick out more of these any color preferences?" "Blue. I like blue" Brittany said as she walked over to the boxer section.

They were back in the car and Santana checked out the time "We should be heading home soon, I don´t think we will make it to the sex-shop today. That is sad. I really wanted to go and" her phone interrupted her "Hello? Yes. Ok, thank you doctor" she hung up and looked over a Brittany, who really wanted to know what the doctor had to say "so, where to start? You are clean, negative on everything. But positive on having a working baby maker. So I´ll start popping in the pill from now on." She started the car and was about to turn left on the main street but then decided to take a right "maybe a quick stop will be fine" she smiled at Brittany.

The sex shop was huge. Brittany has never seen anything like that. It was well lit and not like she expected it. She always thought that stores like that were dirty and filled with creepy old men in their mid-forties. Then again, she thought Santana was high class and therefore the stores she went to were too.

"So Britt, see anything you like?" she asked while walking up behind her "because I think a need a whip for you, you seemed to like that very much" her hand was touching the blonde´s crotch when she walked past her. Brittany gasped and felt her cock twitch. She liked the playful side Santana had. She wanted to push her limits and walked right behind Santana and pressed her front into the Latina´s back and her mouth was now very close to her mistress´ ear "we should get one that you also like, maybe I can spank you too at some point" the Latina let out a small gasp and felt the semi-hard cock of Brittany. She slid her hand in-between them and gripped her cock, hard.

"Britt, I like that idea" she began stroking it over her sweats "but for now, we should focus on something smaller. I want to take my time looking for kinky stuff. How about some lube and condoms for this week" she walked away and Brittany tried to hide her cock but it was hard. She followed Santana over to a small shelf and looked at her "what size do you need?" the Latina asked her Brittany shrugged her shoulders, Santana turned to her and pulled her sweat towards her looking into them to see Brittany throbbing cock "I think these should work" she picked up two packages.

Brittany´s eyes grew wide, what did Santana want with twenty condoms? They only had a week to cover. But she didn´t dare to object. The Latina also picked out different bottles of lube and then let Brittany pants snap back. She chuckled when Brittany said ´ouch´ and rubbed her stomach. They payed and went home.

Kurt and Quinn were working in the kitchen when Brittany carried her bags inside followed by Santana who carried a smaller bag. "Santana, nice that you are back. Your parents called to let you know they will be here by seven."

"Ok, thank you Kurt. Did you get everything? The food, clothes for Quinn?" she asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, we got everything. And Quinn is a great help right now. She prepared a dessert already" he said praising Quinn who blushed a little bit, she wasn´t used being complimented. "Ok, great. You guys continue and I´ll be upstairs with Brittany and get ready."

They walked upstairs and dropped the bags next to the door. "Those will be washed by tomorrow, Tina will be back and then we have clean clothes until then you have to wear mine or none" the Latina said lying down on her bed "come here. I want some kisses". Brittany didn´t need to be told twice and lunged herself at the bed next to the Latina.

"You should call them sweet lady kisses. It sounds sexier, don´t you think?" she said while peppering kisses on the Latina´s neck. This seemed so surreal and Brittany wanted to know why everything around here seemed less like a mistress having slaves but more like friends living together. But she decided to rather ask Kurt about this than the Latina.

The kisses became more heated and when the Latina asked for entrance with her tongue Brittany granted it right away. Both of them worked so well together and Brittany couldn´t wait for more, as if Santana could read her mind she straddled the blonde and began grinding on top of her.

"Uh, San. This feels so good" she moaned while the Latina unbuttoned her blouse. Brittany held onto her hips and built up a rhythm with the girl on top of her. She was engrossed when she saw Santana´s chest, the red bra she was wearing, again barely covered her boobs.

The Latina picked up the pace and squeezed her own boobs, the feeling of Brittany´s cock so close to her center made her so hot "take off your clothes now. I want you" the blonde pushed Santana down onto the bed and took off her clothes in no time. Santana mirrored her and pointed to the black bag next to the door, Brittany knew what she meant and picked up a package of condoms and one bottle of lube. She sat it on the bedside table and hovered herself over Santana "what do you want me to do?" she asked her and Santana looked back at her with hooded eyes. The blonde´s eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Eat me out and then fuck me" she said in a dominant voice and Brittany liked it. She kneeled in front of the bed and pulled Santana close to the edge. The Latina felt like she was dripping and Brittany could see her arousal and began flicking her tongue against her clit, Santana jolted up but Brittany steadied her with an arm over her lower abdomen. She then took a long lick from her ass cheeks up to clit and repeated this a couple of times. Santana felt her orgasm approach fast and moaned louder "yes, Britt. Just like that... aaaah... fuck me with your tongue baby", Brittany liked it that she called her baby, it made her feel much closer to the Latina.

When her tongue entered Santana, Brittany felt her cock twitch it was obvious that she needed some attention herself. She guided her free hand down to her cock and began stroking herself, when she felt a slight relieve she moaned against the pussy of Santana and then she began squirming even more "Britt... fuck... this feels so good!"

"Fuck! Santana" it was a voice Brittany didn´t recognize. She spun her head towards the door to see a thin brown haired girl with a big nose standing in the doorframe. Santana jolted up from her position and threw a cover over her and Brittany as much as possible. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys wouldn´t be here until seven" Santana asked a little bit out of breath. "Santana, mom and dad are coming later, I was already around and Kurt let me in. But now, I´ll be going downstairs and wait for you in the living room and have a strong drink. Because I think I need something to make me forget this scene" the motioned in a circle around the room.

When the door fell into the lock Brittany looked at Santana from under the cover. The Latina smiled at her "I think we won´t be finishing this now. My stepsister, by the way was the one interrupting us. And be sure she won´t let it go tonight" the Latina said looking down onto the blonde. She placed both of her hands on each cheek and kissed her gently on the lips "sorry, but we´ll continue this tonight" she pecked her once more and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Brittany still sat on the ground and contemplated about jerking off but then decided against it. She got up and followed Santana into the bathroom. They should get ready when she was about to meet Santana´s family.

 **Up next is the dinner with the parents and Santana´s stepsister! And maybe they finally find the time to go all the way :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

The Lopez family was known to be strict. There was no way of bending the rules in any way. They followed the code strictly. Especially Santana´s parents were prudent to follow the code. Santana and her stepsister were a little easier on the rules. In Santana´s case this meant that she wasn´t too strict about being called mistress around the house. It was more a disguise she wore outside the house to fit the standards which were expected of her.

To society Santana was just a strict as her parents, there were no mistakes allowed and punishment was acted out on a regular basis. However, it often took a lot for Santana to punish one of her slaves. It must have been a severe breaking of rules for her to pursue punishment.

But tonight, she knew that she had to put on her mask again "Brittany" she said while getting dressed "you will have to call me mistress tonight and act humble and to some extent scared of me, ok? Do you understand? My parents are strict and they treat slaves like slaves" the blonde did not move her eyes from the Latina while she talked she wanted to make sure to understand every word.

"Ok" she said and pulled on a blouse "but can you tell me what this means exactly? At my old masters this meant completely no talking or looking him into the eyes" she felt stupid asking Santana was she had to do. The blonde focused her view onto the floor.

Santana walked over to her and gently put her hand under her chin to be able to look into her eyes "I only want you to talk when you are spoken to. Refer to me as mistress, ma´am and sir are my parents and my stepsister, ok?" Brittany nodded "ok" she whispered and Santana planted a kiss on her lips. The blonde loved Santana´s lips on her, they tasted like cherry, no vanilla, no chocolate. She wasn´t sure, they tasted like everything she loved so much.

"Let´s get downstairs and meet the dragons" Santana joked but Brittany´s eyes widened. Santana took her hand and pulled her downstairs. She heard only her stepsister talking to Kurt in the kitchen "...and then I told them that nobody could do Barbra like I do" Santana wanted to turn around an hide in her bedroom closet "so my dad went to the producer and one day later I got the call. He convinced them that there is no one better than me" she smiled and Kurt nodded frantically. Santana just scoffed "Rachel" her stepsister turned around "you know he probably forced them to call you by threatening them" Santana emerged closer to the kitchen counter and sat next to Quinn while Brittany followed close behind.

"Well, hello you little sex monster" Rachel said with a smirk "I would hug you but I don´t think you took a shower, so no. But tell me" she gestured towards Brittany and then Quinn "who are your new blondes. I really like Quinn, she is one pretty lady" Quinn blushed after the compliment. Kurt took out some more bottles of water and placed them in front of Santana and Brittany, the blonde said ´thanks´ and opened it right away. Being Santana´s personal slave took a lot out of her. Since she actually had to do something to, instead of just lying there being fucked, made her realize that her stamina was a little low. ´Something to work on´ she thought.

"Rachel, this is Brittany. You know by now that she is my personal slave. Quinn however" she gestured to the girl on her right "was Puck´s slave. But since I paid for her and Puck is a fucking bastard and wanted to use her against the code, I took her in with me and I´ll have a contract drawn up tomorrow and then see what I am going to do with her" Santana elaborated, her interest in law was helpful because she knew how to make a point or sometimes just talk shit.

Rachel walked next to Quinn and stroked her shoulder "I´ll take her if you don´t want to" her hand went lower onto Quinn´s butt "she is really pretty". Santana felt her anger rising "Rachel, fuck. Stop it. She is not yours, buy your own slave. And I don´t think the Quinn likes what you are doing."

"Ok, ok. I´ll stop" Rachel raised both of her hands into the air. Santana nodded and went back to her water. Brittany just sat there silently and watched what was happening. The blonde couldn´t make out if they sisters were actually fighting or just messing around. The Latina´s short fuse was not easy to make out. But Brittany was pulled away from her thoughts when Santana spoke up "ok, so my parents will be here soon. Kurt you know the drill" the boy nodded while stirring something "Brittany also kinda does, that leaves you Quinn. In front of my parents there is going to be no back talking, you will simple address me as mistress, understood?"

The smaller blonde understood and not two seconds later the doorbell rang "Quinn, open the door and act like a maid today. Your contract will be drawn up tomorrow, I promise" she walked towards the door and Santana heard a faint "good evening ma´am and sir" she stepped aside and held her arms out for the Lopez´s to give her their coats.

"Mami! Papi!" Santana exclaimed "welcome, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink?" Her father a tall built man asked for a whiskey and Santana gestured Quinn to get it.

The evening progressed and Santana was getting tired of hearing Rachel talk about her show on Broadway. Brittany tried to follow the conversation while sitting next to Santana. She knew at some point her relationship will be addressed. The blonde hoped that her mistress would take over then and answer all the questions for them, since she didn´t know how to speak to parents.

When Mrs. Lopez took a deep breath "Santana, what do you think about the paragraphs added to the code? I think it is a fine idea to loosen up the strict interaction. I-"

"Maribel" Mr. Lopez hissed "we both know that some rules of the code are more than outdated, but there has got be a stop to this" he took a large sip of his whiskey.

"Antonio, you and your old-fashioned way of thinking. This is a new world, embrace it" his wife said. Santana was a little bit in shock just like Rachel by they looks they exchanged with each other. Their mother used to have the same on this topic. Santana tried to collect her thoughts "tell me mami, what is it? I haven´t heard anything, since I was busy acquiring my new slave" she pointed at Brittany.

"Well mija, the contract between a master and their slave can be voided if they decided to marry. I haven´t heard of any marriages yet, but still there was a big ´hoorah´ about this. What do you think?" the older Latina looked over the rim of her wine glass and waited for her daughter to answer.

"This is something I didn´t expect" she really didn´t expect that. Santana never thought about anything like that. She thought that one day she would find someone and won´t be in need of a personal slave anymore, but right now she had Brittany. And she couldn´t wait to go all the way with her. She felt her arousal become more evident in her panties while thinking about the blonde´s penis and how good it felt sucking her off. She began squirming in her seat and then noticed her mother and Brittany staring at her. "I think it is nice that some rules are loosened. When I think about some masters and how they treat their salves I wanna hurl. I took Quinn "she gestured towards the girl standing next to the bar "from Puckerman, because he wanted to use her for anything and nothing."

"I never understood why you hung out with him in the first place Santana" her mother shook her head "he is an idiot." She then looked over to Brittany "so tell me about her. Why did you get rid of your last one?"

Santana knew exactly what her mother was up to. Like mother like daughter was Santana a picky woman, there was nothing that she had ever called perfect. The constant change of sexual partners was not something her mother was not supportive of. She always asked her about testing her slave regularly and was more than happy about her having a female, at least she couldn´t get pregnant.

"Mami, I was tired of her. I needed something new. Why should I have a slave to cater to my every need if I can´t stand her" she asked while sliding her hand onto Brittany´s thigh. The blonde was caught off guard and wanted to gasped but was able to swallow it. The glance Santana gave her was one she has seen before, her mistress wanted her. The Latina´s hand slid up onto her crotch and stroked the blondes cock.

Brittany tried to stay calm and looked for some leverage on the chair. Santana stayed calm and continued the conversation with her mother while opening the blonde´s button and zipper. She roamed her hands over the new underwear she got her. It felt nice and Santana liked the feeling of Brittany getting hard. She gave her a squeeze while looking at her mother "mami, you never question Rachel getting new personal slaves, but me" another squeeze "why?"

Maribel put her fork down "Santana, you know I love you. But you are the older one of the two of you and will have to take over the family name. I would like some steadiness in your life, is that too much to ask?" Santana was palming Brittany´s cock by now. She wanted to slide her hand into the briefs but stopped herself. She thought if she was going down that road now she would be on her knees in two seconds.

Santana let go of Brittany after another five minutes and signaled her to zip herself up. The pressure was almost unbearable for the blonde. She felt her hard on and knew she had to calm down. Soon all of them would stand up, which included her as well. She didn´t want to embarrass and thought about her old master. It helped.

The conversation ended soon and Santana´s parents and her slightly annoying stepsister said their goodbyes. Brittany was relieved when they were alone again. Santana leaned against the closed door and sighed in relieve "Kurt bring on the beer. I really need one now and I guess all of you too" she walked into the kitchen and Brittany followed her. Kurt was already freeing the beers of their bottle caps.

"God, that feels like heaven after a family dinner" she almost yelled out. Kurt laughed at her and clinked his bottle with her. "I always forget how many questions you parents ask during dinners like that. But I honestly enjoyed Rachel telling me about her new show" he said taking a big gulp.

"Kurt" Santana said while gesturing Brittany and Quinn to drink, both following the order "you are probably the only one enjoying this talk. Maybe you should live with her instead of me" she added with a smirk. He liked the idea but in the end he still was her slave and if she decided to give him into another house or even better, setting him free was up to her. Santana was his mistress and he just a simple slave. He would bring it up some other time.

Brittany and Quinn were still not used to the simplicity which apparently ruled in this house "Brittany, Quinn. I should explain all of this to you I guess" she asked "but I´m leaving this to Kurt. All you have to know is that I am a mistress and I will punish but mainly I´m a nice lady" she said laughing "I´ll head to bed. Kurt let Quinn help you clean up and then you are off for tonight" she walked towards the stairs "Brittany" the blonde was pulled out of her thoughts "come on! Or do you want to clean?"

The blonde took her beer and followed Santana upstairs. Once they walked into the bedroom Santana locked the door and gestured for Brittany to sit on the bed. She walked over to her and leaned against the headboard.

"I wanna explain some things to you which seem confusing to you I guess. I just want you to listen, ok" Brittany whispered a ´yes´ and sat across from her mistress Indian style.

"Brittany, I like being a mistress. I love having slaves around to do my cleaning and shit. And even thought I seem a little bit easier on the rules doesn´t mean I will take my role not serious. I am well aware of the way you have been treated before and I don´t want to abuse you that is not my intention. But you have to be aware of the fact that you are still my slave and I will always be your superior" Santana stretched out her hand and Brittany took it and moved closer to Santana, when she sat between her mistress´ legs Santana moved her mouth closer to her ear "now take of you clothes so we can finish what we have started."

"Yes Santana. I would really like that" she placed her bottle on the nightstand and then Santana´s. "How are we going to do this?" she asked unsure "I mean are we acting as equals or do you want to dominate me?"

The Latina felt a growing arousal again and knew that by now her panties were defiantly ruined "I want us to go with the flow, is that ok with you? No dominating tonight. Just plain sweating, grunting, fucking and cumming" she unbuttoned her blouse "you cock seems to like the idea. I can see it already being hard again."

Brittany knew what Santana was talking about, her cock was pulsating against her pants. They were simply too tight for her size of meat, but Santana liked to see it so the blonde did not complain.

Her eyes roamed over Santana´s chest which was only covered with her lacy black bra. Her boobs were almost spilling out of the tight fabric. Brittany grabbed the strap of the bra and let it fall down on her arm and gently kissed the top of Santana´s breast, who arched into her mouth "yes. That´s what I´m talking about. Take of your pants" she breathed out. Brittany complied and unbuttoned and unzipped herself to let her pants dangle around her knees.

Santana reached out to cup her erect cock over the briefs "I love that underwear. I love seeing your dick´s outline. The way you are so ready for me turns me on" she began stroking "the pre cum wetting your briefs is even hotter. I can´t wait fucking you."

The blonde grunted against Santana´s neck where she was placing kissing right now and moving closer to her pulse point. She wanted to suck it and as soon as she did Santana stopped talking and moaned into the almost dark room. Brittany unclasped the Latina´s bra and threw it into the room. She then kissed her way down to undress Santana´s lower half.

Santana didn´t even notice that Brittany was still clothed, the kisses the blonde peppered all over her body and the roaming of her hands sent Santana almost into oblivion. She couldn´t make out how Brittany seemed so experienced, but that was a topic for another night. Right now Santana needed to feel her.

The squirming Latina grabbed her own boobs when Brittany worked her mouth into the trembling mess. Santana almost screamed when Brittany kissed her glistering core. Her tongue worked so well trying to lapping up all the wetness that was seeping out of Santana "oh Britt" she moaned "yes, eat my pussy" and Brittany began sucking her clit and almost ramming two fingers into Santana tight pussy. There was not much resistance, Santana was so wet Brittany could easily slip her fingers into her and moved them first slow and then faster.

Santana´s breathing began to become ragged and Brittany wasn´t any better. Her cock hurt, she was so hard and needed relieve. Her left hand slipped down onto her briefs to stroke herself. She teased herself but didn´t pull it out. When Santana grinded into her face Brittany heightened her pace and Santana was coming closer to the edge "fuck... yeah... yeah... fuck Britt... yes... I´m almost there" she tried to say but most of it were just simple breaths. Brittany tapped that velvety spot once, twice and Santana screamed and liquid gushed into Brittany´s mouth.

After bringing the Latina down from her orgasm, Brittany moved upwards to kiss her. Her chin and mouth were a sticky mess. Santana didn´t care and kissed her all tongue and teeth, tasting herself on Brittany´s tongue was showing her right back into lustfulness. When they pulled away due to the lack of air Santana finally noticed how dressed Brittany was.

"Take all that shit off before I rip it off you" she said in-between breaths. Brittany followed her orders and then hovered naked over a slightly sweaty Santana.

"I´m so ready to fuck you and take you completely" the Latina said grabbing the blonde´s cock and stroking it "you are so big" more strokes "where are the condoms" she looked around. Brittany saw them and tried to steady herself with one hand while grabbing the condoms with the other. The sensation of Santana giving her hand-job almost made her cum. She tried really hard not to fall over the edge. The pre cum was already enough indication that she was more than ready to finally fuck Santana.

The Latina took the pack and opened it. She let go Brittany´s cock who grunted since she liked Santana´s skin in every way on her body. The displeasure wasn´t unnoticed. Santana smirked "don´t worry Brittany. You will be embraced by me within the next few seconds. I´m going to ride you so good. Lie on you back."

Brittany quickly grabbed Santana and turned them both over. The Latina straddled Brittany just beneath the waist and had the blonde´s cock right in front of her. She took the condom and rolled it onto the hard shaft. Brittany bucked into her hand and Santana lifted her hips and aligned her center with the tip of Brittany´s cock.

She felt Brittany´s hands on her hips and placed hers on top. Together they guided the tip in-between the Latina´s folds. Both gasped at the sensation they felt. Brittany was barely inside her but Santana already felt so full. She moved up and down on the tip and the first inch to get used to the girth.

The blonde loved how tight Santana´s entrance was, she could see that the Latina was slowly adjusting to her. Brittany wanted to help her relax more and began to rub her clit with one hand. It seemed to help, because her cock disappeared more and more into the gleaming wetness. When her pussy completely swallowed Brittany´s cock they sat still for a moment.

Santana felt herself adjusting and began moving her hips in the figure eight. Brittany´s cock felt so good inside her. She was so full and her wall seemed too stretched out. Never before she had such a fat cock buried inside her. Not even her strap-on was that big.

She felt Brittany grabbing tightly onto her hips with both hands again. The Latina then grabbed the blonde´s tits and twirled both nipples between her thumb and index finger. Their rhythm sped up and Brittany was slamming Santana onto her. The sound of skin slapping together and Santana´s bouncing tits made Brittany move her hips even faster.

"You are riding me so good with you tight pussy" Brittany rasped out, she switched her focused from Santana´s tits down to their sexes colliding and back again. Santana had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Every time Brittany´s balls hit her ass made her more aware that this part needed attention "grab my ass... do it... grab-" an extra hard thrust "grab me hard Britt" Santana almost yelled at her.

The blonde moved her hands lower and spread the Latina´s butt cheeks, it made the girl on top moan even louder. Brittany was in complete ecstasy when she slapped the Latina. Santana didn´t seem to mind because she screamed in pleasure and begged her to repeat that action.

After five more slaps and extreme thrusting, Brittany felt Santana´s walls tighten. When the Latina fell over the edge screaming Brittany´s name, she grunted and filled the condom with everything she had.

Santana rolled off her, pulling the condom off and tossing it next to the bed "that was amazing. I can´t wait for round two" she whispered into Brittany´s neck. The blonde didn´t need to be told twice, her cock was still hard.

Her hand wandered to Santana´s core and she began rubbing the Latina´s clit.

"Yes... Britt" she rasped out and they were on again.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Warning mentions of violence and sexual themes, some even happening.**

Santana rolled onto her side. They went at it for two more rounds until Santana said she couldn´t take it anymore. Brittany knew that she wanted her to stop but deep inside the Latina wanted more. Brittany told herself that next time she wouldn´t stop.

The blonde got out of bed and took a tissue from the box to wrap the used condom in it, she then collected the Kleenex laying around, walking over to the bathroom "may I take a shower" she asked looking at the Latina "I´m kinda sweaty and dirty from you know" she chuckled. Santana was still lying on her side watching every move of Brittany "yeah, go ahead. I will shower after you" she pulled up the comforter so her body was covered.

"Or you can come with me" Brittany said with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows "since we got dirty together, we might as well get clean together" she said, Brittany really wanted to shower with her. She was hoping Santana would give her head again and lick her balls just like before.

"No" the Latina shook her head "I still can´t feel my legs and I don´t really think a shower will only be a shower with you" she waved Brittany off and checked out her ass while the blonde walked into the bathroom.

Santana laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. She hoped that Brittany was hurrying. The Latina was aware that there was more to do than just have fun with Brittany. When she looked at the clock she saw that they have fucked all night, it was 5 am already. However, Santana didn´t feel tired at all. Her thought went back to their ´exercise´ and she smiled to herself. While being totally wrapped up in her thoughts she didn´t notice Brittany re-entering her bedroom.

"Hey" the blonde whispered when she sat down next to Santana "shower´s free", the Latina almost jumped because she wasn´t expected her back so soon. "Thanks" she said back and began walking towards the bathroom. "San, can I ask you something?" Brittany said just before the Latina was about to close the bathroom door.

"Yes, what is it?" she was unsure what Brittany wanted to know, there were a thousand things she could ask. Did she want to know why she had a slave? How long Brittany would be around? Why her parents would adopt somebody as annoying as Rachel? She could ask anything.

"What is your job?" the blonde looked at her, it was one of the easier questions. Or not. "Well, that will take some more time to explain I think. But I promise I´ll tell you, ok?" her voice was gentle, she didn´t want to scare Brittany.

"Ok" she answered and laid herself down to catch up on some sleep. The blonde was exhausted, Santana was like an energizer bunny. Brittany just came and Santana was making her hard over and over again. The Latina wanted to be taken in every possible position, and who was Brittany to deny her mistress? She loved it. The way Santana was treating her was so much better than what she was used to. Her old masters treated her like shit, they hurt her and clearly raped her. Santana however was gentle but rough. It was wonderful, the way Santana ordered her around while having sex was good, actually it felt amazing. The way she submitted herself to her was even better, Santana sucking her off was one of the best things she had ever experienced.

She liked the mystery Santana was. Brittany has known her for a few days and already she adored her. The Latina was sweet but strict, she stood tall even though she was short. There was nothing Brittany disliked about her. Bu still, it wondered her why Santana seemed so secretive about her job. It couldn´t be that bad, right? The blonde was aware that Santana´s father was a big name in some business and she was probably part of it. But it couldn´t be that bad. The more she thought about it, the more it scared her. She didn´t know why but something was intimidating her, but then she couldn´t wait to find out.

The Latina went into the shower and laid down with Brittany for another hour before walking into the kitchen for breakfast. She was exhausted, she didn´t realize it until the warm water of the shower hit her body and she felt her muscles relax. Now, sitting on the kitchen island drinking the coffee Kurt handed her brought some life into her body. "Mike and Tina will be coming back around eleven today" Kurt said and continued stirring the eggs.

Santana acknowledged it but wasn´t in the mood to talk right now. But she knew she had to "I will have business with Quinn today but I am sure I´ll be done when they arrive" she mumbled. Brittany couldn´t wait to meet the others. Kurt said a few nice things about them and they would wash her clothes. Brittany couldn´t wait to wear all the new things Santana bought her.

The breakfast continued with some small talk between Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. Santana was everything but a morning person. "Surprise" came a shrill noise from the front door. Brittany recognized it immediately, it was Rachel. Santana shook her head in disbelieve "why" she asked herself "what did I do to her to show up at this hour?" she turned on her chair "kitchen, Rachel" she said and waited for the shorter brunette to enter.

"Good morning Santana" she hugged her and sat down next to her eying Quinn "hello beautiful". The Latina lifted her head and looked angrily at Rachel "what do you want?" she asked her stepsister.

"I wanted to go back to our conversation yesterday about me wanting to take Quinn home with me" she said while sitting up as straight as Brittany has never seen it. "Rach, we didn´t talk about anything yesterday. You just said she was pretty or whatever. Why do you want her?" Santana asked through her teeth. She couldn´t take her cheery sister in the morning.

Rachel was about to start talking again when Santana stopped her "let´s go to my office, my kitchen is not the place to discuss any of that" she motioned the brunette towards the back of the house. They walked in silence, Santana sat down on a big chair behind the desk and Rachel took the opposite chair. The office was held in dark colors, even the couch was a dark purple. The curtains kept most of the sun outside.

"So" the smaller brunette started "what do you need Quinn for? You know I want a personal slave myself and Quinn looks really good" Santana leaned into her chair.

"The problem I have with all of this Rachel is for one since when do you like girls? Two, why is it my job to get you a slave. And three, what if I want threesomes with her and Brittany?" Rachel was startled. She wasn´t aware that Santana was even listening to her. The Latina didn´t do that very often. She always told her little sister that she was annoying and talked too much.

"Santana" the brunette started trying to find her words properly but again Santana was better with her words "Rachel. Do mom and dad know that you are interested in a female slave?"

She nodded "yes, but they said I should talk to you about it and figure out if this is really what I want" Santana listened closely. "So... mom and dad tell you to talk to me and you just come here and ask me for a slave instead of actually talking to me?" Rachel blushed "well" Santana cut her off again "Rachel seriously, I can´t believe you. If you want a female slave that either get one yourself or do what mom and dad told you. What you are doing right now is acting behind their back and we both know that´s shit" the anger was clear in her voice.

Rachel felt little, she knew Santana was right and betraying her parents was stupid. They gave her everything she could ever wish for since they adopted her. "But you have to understand I really do want one. And I can´t get one on my own, I´m only 19. And why would you wanna talk to me about that? I know about it" her rambling was giving Santana a headache "Rachel" she took a deep breath "please stop" she rubbed her temples "I don´t even know what exactly they want us to talk about it. And even if I would get you a slave they would be all over me for not talking to them" there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the Latina said, it was Quinn and she shyly smiled at Rachel but then looking at Santana "do you need me anytime soon? Because if not I would like to work in the garden if you don´t mind" her voice was filled with fear. Santana looked at the clock and then at Rachel and back at the clock until speaking "no, you go ahead. Let Kurt give you some gardening clothes" the blonde nodded and was about to leave "Quinn" she stopped and turned back around "do you want to be a personal slave or rather a working slave?" the blonde contemplated for a few seconds and then spoke up "I´d say that depends on the master" the Latina seemed to be ok with the answer and gestured her to leave.

Brittany stood outside the office door when Quinn closed it "so what are they talking about?" Quinn arched her eyebrow "Brittany, it´s not like they were talking while I was in there. But the mistress looks really mad. I think her sister did something bad" the taller blonde shook her head and looked into Quinn´s hazel eyes "you know that they are discussing you and where you are going to stay. The question is what do you want?"

Quinn has never really been asked what she wanted "I don´t know. I´ll go out and work in the garden" she wanted to walked past Brittany but she stopped her "you know, that you are going to be asked by Santana sooner or later. Don´t you want to be free in some of your decision?"

Quinn let out a sigh "yes, sure, but I don´t want to sleep with the mistress. I hate having sex when I am told. I want it to happen because my partner and I both want it. And I don´t like the idea of doing it with Santana" Brittany´s eyes grew wide "woah, stop right there. Sex with Santana is ah-mah-zing. Believe me. We went at it the whole ni-" Quinn covered her ears "please stop."

She took it too far, Brittany just realized "sorry. No more details" she tried to hide her smile just remembering what her and the Latina did last night. Quinn just shook her head and went into the garden, Brittany decided to go back into the kitchen and eat a little bit more, Santana really sucked her out tonight, she felt exhausted like never before, but in a very good way. She smiled to herself.

Santana opened the door of her office, Rachel was still in her seat "we will talk about it, ok? Rachel, I don´t want you to make a decision you will regret later. Quinn will stay at my house and if you and I are able to find a solution I´ll think about signing her over, ok?"

Rachel was not quite alright, she hoped that Santana would just sign her over. The defeat was something she hated. Normally she would run to her father and mother but they sent her here ´ok´ she whispered and stood up. She walked with her head lowered by the kitchen without saying anything she closed the front door. Santana was close behind her to get a refill on her coffee when she saw Brittany sitting on the kitchen counter eating some bacon.

"Hey" she whispered to the Latina when she noticed her "you look exhausted" she let her hand touch the Latina´s shoulder and the smaller girl relaxed instantly. "Yeah, Rachel is a handful, even though she is small as shit" Brittany giggled at Santana for that "please San, you are just as short as her" and giggled some more.

"No I´m not! Whatever" the Latina said and stood between the blonde´s legs "I think before I´ll talk to Quinn I have to relax a little" she took a big sip of her coffee and wanted to walk off but Brittany wrapped her legs around the Latina and caught her. She moved her mouth as close as possible to Santana´s ear without touching it "how about I help you relax? I have an idea how to do that" her smirk told the Latina was she was up to and she liked it. Santana placed her cup of coffee down next to the blonde and nodded "yes. Let´s take this to the bedroom" and grabbed the blonde´s waist to pull her off the counter. Brittany threw the rest of the bacon carelessly on the counter and pulled the Latina up the stairs.

When they reached the master bedroom Brittany instantly picked Santana up to place her on the bed "you will lie down and I´ll take care so you can relax" she whispered and tucked her thumbs into the brunette´s sweats and underwear. She pulled them down just after Santana nodded. Kneeling between the Latina´s legs made her cock twitch, but she reminded herself that Santana was upset and needed a relief and not herself.

She placed kisses on the inner thighs and moved slowly up to the core "don´t tease Britt" Santana breathed out. Brittany nodded and instantly ran her tongue through the wet slits up to the Latina´s clit. Santana was already so aroused, when Brittany suggested helping her in the kitchen she knew exactly what she meant. And it was a great idea. Having Brittany between her legs was amazing and it wouldn´t stop anytime soon, because the Latina knew that even if she had an orgasm Brittany would continue fucking her in any way possible.

The blonde wanted nothing more than pull out her cock and fuck Santana but there was no way she could do that right now. She began sucking her clit and felt Santana grabbing her head pushing her deeper. The blonde knew that she needed her inside and that´s what she did. Her tongue circled the hole a few time before entering her.

Santana almost screamed when she felt Brittany moving her tongue inside her. The blonde tried to steady her but Santana was wild. She was riding her face, yelling out incoherent things. Brittany felt to need to free her cock, it was so hard against her underwear and she couldn´t just rub it on the outside anymore, it was too distracting. So she pulled it out and began stroking herself but never losing the pace she had with Santana.

It didn´t take long until Santana´s tense around her tongue and came. Brittany tried to lap up all the juices which were coming out of her but it was too much. When she finally brought Santana down from her orgasm she placed another kiss on her pussy and looked at the Latina.

She looked back at her with hooded eyes. When Santana was able to speak again she grabbed to blonde and smiled "so ready to get some pleasure yourself?"

 **Leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I tried to find a way to give this story a little twist and here it comes!** **Enjoy reading! Warning of sexual content!**

"This is about you San, I´ll pleasure you. Don´t worry" Brittany told her, even though she had a raging hard on she needed to comfort Santana, the conversation with Rachel took a lot out of her. The blonde was sure that her questioning wasn´t any better. The Latina nodded and was taken aback when Brittany turned her onto the stomach and began licking from her clit up to her butt cheeks. At first she just worked her slits but then she was too excited. She wanted more and grabbed the Latina´s butt and spread her cheeks. Her puckered hole was fully exposed and Brittany knew exactly what she wanted. Again her tongue started at the Latina´s clit. Just this time she went further up and stopped at the puckered whole.

At first Santana wasn´t sure why Brittany literally slammed her onto her stomach but when she began licking her pussy all of her thoughts were blocked out. When the blonde grabbed her ass and her breath hit her cheeks, she knew what was about to come. Santana moaned louder when the blonde´s tongue began circling her asshole.

"Britt" she almost screamed "what are you doing" Santana wasn´t sure if she wanted her to stop or continue. It felt... new. Never before has anyone done that to her. The way Brittany grabbed her butt and spread her cheeks made her feel exposed, the way she breathed aroused Santana and the way her tongue explored her tight hole made her pussy drip.

"Do you want me to stop" she asked letting go of the Latina´s butt. Her dick was slightly bouncing because Brittany stood up "I´m sorry. I didn´t want to make you uncomfortable... I... you... I thought you might like it" she almost whispered. Santana turned onto her back and leaned onto the arms, her legs dangling from the bed, she felt her legs still being shaky. "I liked it" she said looking up into Brittany´s eyes, she wanted the blonde to understand "I really did. I just didn´t know you were going to do it" Brittany nodded "I wanted to pleasure you in every way possible. I didn´t want to put it in" she pointed to her dick which was leaking pre cum and was throbbing red "I want to do it with my tongue only, I swear."

Santana stood up from the bed and pulled Brittany into an embrace "you don´t have to be afraid of me, especially not in here. I just think we would be on the safe side if we talk about all the extras we are going to do" she felt Brittany´s dick against her lower stomach and looked back into her eyes "I think for now you can use your tongue everywhere on my body. Because that really turns me on."

She stepped back "so do you want me on my back or stomach" Santana wanted to know swaying her hips. Brittany didn´t say a word she grabbed Santana, but she was careful not to do it too rough and put her back in the position she was stopped before. She saw Santana´s head lying flat on the comforter and her hair sprawled around her. Brittany kneeled over her and pushed the hair aside that was covering the Latina´s neck, she grazed her teeth over the soft skin and Santana gasped. The blonde´s cock was pressed against Santana´s spine and as Brittany moved lower tracing kissing all over her back, her cock left a trail of pre cum over the olive skin.

Santana wasn´t able to contain the pleasure she felt. Her core was dripping, she could feel her arousal seep onto her thighs and the sheets. Honestly, she couldn´t give less of a fuck, Brittany was making her relax in the best way possible. First she thought that after their night she couldn´t take anymore, but she was wrong. Her pussy was sensitive and her muscles a little bit sore but Brittany was so careful with her but still a little rough and that´s how Santana liked it.

Brittany trailed her kisses back up Santana´s back on more time and suck on her pulse point from behind. She sucked the skin hard as she lay flat on Santana´s back. The moans that escaped her mouth spurred Brittany on, when the Latina grabbed Brittany´s ass she bucked her hips into her back. "Yeah... just like that" she moaned "rub your dick all over my body" Santana wanted to feel her. "Ok" the blonde whispered back, she pulled away from Santana and kneeled between the Latina´s legs, her dick as close to the core of her mistress as possible, holding it in her right hand.

She stroked it through the wet folds and let the tip graze the throbbing clit. Brittany gathered some wetness and then began slapping Santana´s ass with her dick. She bucked into the action "yes! God! Yes Britt, keep doing that. Slap my ass and pussy with your dick" and Brittany did as she was told. She tried to hit as hard as she could on the exposed pussy in front of her. It aroused her so much, her balls began to tighten but before she could say anything Santana screamed out. She squirted all over Brittany´s dick and the sheets.

Her orgasm came without a warning, the coil she felt in her stomach was tightening too fast for Santana to warn Brittany. The way her dick hit Santana´s fold and clit pushed her fast towards her orgasm and it was more than just that, she felt herself squirt. It was not just a little bit. She needed some time to calm down but Brittany continued slapping, the noises from her wet dick hitting Santana´s pussy made her come again just seconds after.

Brittany felt the need to release herself, she couldn´t hold it in any longer, she squeezed her dick all through the action but now there was now more holding back, she grabbed Santana´s ass cheeks and spread them enough to put her dick in-between them. She began a rocking motion, pressing the Latina´s cheeks back together to get as much friction as possible. "Hmmmmph" the blonde groaned as her motions became fast "yes" she felt her balls hitting Santana´s core "your cheeks feel so good... oh... San... I´m gonna...hmmmph..." she couldn´t talk anymore it were just grunts coming out of her mouth.

Santana loved it how Brittany handled her. Her hands grabbed her cheeks with the right amount of pressure and the blonde´s dick was sliding up and down on her asshole. Her core rubbed gently against the sheets which just made the pleasure more intense. Then she felt Brittany cumming, the liquid landed all over her back and up to her shoulder blades. Brittany was caught in a daze, she felt like she has never had such an intense orgasm. When her movements stilled she fell next to Santana trying to breath.

"Give me a minute and I´ll clean you up with my tongue" Brittany breathed out, Santana moved closer to her face so that they inhaled the same air. She tried to reach some of the cum with her fingers and guided it to her own mouth instead of Brittany´s "hmm" she exhaled "I like the taste of your cum" a simple smile formed on Brittany´s lips and she traced her finger over Santana´s back to gather some cum and let Santana lick it of her "I think you" she licked the blonde´s finger completely clean "need some rest after that" she checked her clock "let´s get cleaned up in the shower and then I still have to talk to Quinn. As much as I like to stay in bed all day, I still have some work and responsibility" she stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder "thanks for helping me relax" she said and then walked into the bathroom to clean herself of the sexcapade they just had.

Brittany smiled to herself and grabbed a Kleenex, it wouldn´t help to clean of the sweat her body produce but she wanted to clean of the cum from her cock. She then got out of bed and opened the balcony door to let in some fresh air and also air out the sex smell. She didn´t hear Santana stepping out of the bathroom "well that was quick" the blonde said when she saw Santana wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another. "Well, you go and shower now, I´ll send Tina up to change the sheets and wash your clothes. Hurry in the shower so she can also clean in there. Are all you clothes out so she can wash them?" Brittany nodded walked into the bathroom.

While the water hit her body she felt her muscles relax. She leaned against the wall and let the water run down her back. Brittany heard somebody rummaging in the bedroom, this must be Tina she thought and quickly finished her shower. She got dressed in some sweats, a sports bra and a loose fitting shirt. When she entered the bedroom she heard a girl talking to herself "what a mess. It looks like any orgy in here" Brittany giggled and the girl turned around "oh" she said "sorry, I didn´t know someone was going to be here."

"That´s alright" Brittany said and stepped closer to the girl "I´m Brittany and this was just Santana and me, I promise. And sorry" she added quickly as she saw that the girls eyes widened. "Tina" she said and shook Brittany´s hand "and thank you? I guess for this information. I should be used to this by now" Brittany smiled at her "how long have you been here Tina?"

The Asian girl looked at the ceiling for a second "4 years now" she began pulling the sheets of the bed throwing them into a hamper. She didn´t seem interested in talking to Brittany, so the blonde left her to do her work. She felt hungry again and walked into the kitchen, Kurt was obviously busying himself with lunch already. Several plates were set around the kitchen counter, as well as glasses and he made sandwiches "thanks Mike" he said in his unusual high voice, Brittany didn´t see the other man until she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Brittany" Kurt said "come on in and meet Mike" he pointed towards a tall Asian man who smiled at her. "Hey I am Mike, Santana´s personal trainer" he said and Brittany took an instant liking in the boy. "I´m Brittany" she said cheery "Santana´s... er" Mike began to laugh "I know who you are, no need to be shy. You are her personal trainer at night" he said with a wink. Kurt turned around to join the conversation "not just at night. What do you think they did just –" he stopped abruptly when Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Well Kurt, you are just having the worst luck" she chuckled at him "every time you try to talk about my personal time I catch you. Too bad" she looked around the kitchen "I guess it´s time for some punishment" her voice lost all the sexiness and friendliness "because you know that this is none of your fucking business and I am actually sick of it. Why do you want me to treat you like shit? I want some simple rules to be followed around my house and you break them" she grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall "your punishment begins tonight, no beauty products" he gasped "and a week of sleeping in the shed. This should teach you a lesson."

She left without any further ado, Quinn following right behind her. They walked into the office and closed the door. Mike, Brittany and Kurt were left in the kitchen and as soon as the door fell into the lock Kurt dropped to his knees and began crying. Brittany wanted to comfort him but Mike stopped her. "I´ll take care of him, grab yourself a sandwich and sit in the living room, lunch will start as soon as Santana is done" the blonde nodded and did as she was told. Mike kneeled next to Kurt and carefully embraced him. Brittany could hear faint whispers of Mike trying to calm Kurt down.

The blonde felt bad for how Santana reacted and punished Kurt, still she was their mistress and if she wanted them to not talk about this then the slaves should follow this rule. She made sure to ask Santana if she was also forbidden to speak about it. But it would have to wait until tonight. Santana was too busy talking to Quinn, it would be a while, Brittany was sure, since Rachel wanted her as her slave and nobody really knew what Quinn wanted. Why should she want anything? In the end she was a slave and had to do what she was told. The same rules applied for Brittany and every other slave.

It must have been almost two hours when Brittany heard Santana call everybody in the kitchen for lunch. Quinn followed her with a simple smile. Everybody settled around the counter, Santana ignored Kurt and began "So, now that Mike and Tina are back I´d like to introduce you to Brittany and Quinn here. Brittany is my personal slave. Quinn and I talked about her position a little bit longer and decided to..."

 **I hope you liked it, tell me what you think Quinn should be, since I haven´t decided yet. I have some ideas but I am not sure which one I like most.** **Therefore, tell me what you think :) oh and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I still have classes taking up a lot of time. I will try to update at least once a month! And another thing, I had to edit the chapters, because I found mistakes and didn´t like them.**

 **Now, thank you for all those reviews! I was really happy, so thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **I know that Brittany seems very sex-driven right now. But I promise that´ll change later on in the story. Santana as well as Brittany will be confronted with feelings. I still want to bring some jealousy into the story, still don´t know how yet but if you guys have an idea PM me or leave a comment.**

 **Concerning the Quinn topic, I loved the feedback. And I know which route I´m gonna take. I hope you are going to like it.**

 **Julz19 special thanks for pointing out that Santana should go out! That´s what I added the best friend in the first chapter. I´ll definitely have her go out!**

 **And now let´s get back to the naughty. So here the warnings: sexual content...**

 _"_ _So, now that Mike and Tina are back I´d like to introduce you to Brittany and Quinn here. Brittany is my personal slave. Quinn and I talked about her position a little bit longer and decided to..."_

"... have her support Tina doing the housework, but mainly attending the garden" she looked at the smaller blonde who gave her a gentle nod and mouthed thank you.

Brittany liked the idea of having Quinn around. Even though they didn´t really know each other, they got along well. Furthermore, since Tina wasn´t interested in talking to her Quinn was.

"Mike" Santana changed the topic "I have my stats written down. Have you looked at them" she asked the Asian, he grabbed a folder and opened it "yes, I have them entered and I think there is no need to change your diet. But I´d think some more exercise wouldn´t hurt. I was thinking of some Yoga to get you relaxed or Pilates, since this is easier to fit your schedule than a run" the Latina nodded "I´ll think about it. So tell me how was being away for a while?" she asked Mike as well as Tina.

Their lunch was filled with chatter about everything and nothing. When everybody but Santana got up and cleared the counter, Brittany leaned a little bit closer to her "can we talk. Because I have some questions" Santana turned towards the blonde, she wasn´t sure what she wanted. "I mean, if it is ok with you. But there are some things that confuse me" the Latina nodded "yes, we can go to my office" she gestured her to follow, just before they left the kitchen she spun around one more time "everybody get to work! Mike check the workout room and clean it, we are starting tomorrow. Tina I want my bedroom and bathroom clean tonight! Quinn rose beds and Kurt dinner for two at eight and whenever you four want to eat."

With that she left the kitchen, Brittany stood there taken aback by Santana´s rough way of talking "Brittany" she heard the Latina call her name "office now! We have to talk!" her voice was harsh but the blonde didn´t mind. She hurried to catch up with Santana but the Latina was already walking inside the office "close the door" she said in a softer voice now, she gestured Brittany to sit on the chair opposite the huge desk "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I think I have a couple of questions concerning my place in this house" she paused, Santana pulled out her contract and laid it out in front of her and waited for Brittany to go on. "I know that I am here for your sexual pleasure, which I really like. This is the best that has ever happened to me" this made the Latina smile "here to my first question. What am I doing beside that? I mean do I have a job or just lounge or can I use the workout room?" Santana understood right away. But her thoughts were still stuck on Brittany´s ´ _best she ever had_ ´ but the way Brittany sat there like a deer trapped in the headlights brought her back into reality "Britt, you are free to do what you want. You can go and sit in the library and yes you can use the workout room, but talk to Mike when you can use it. You can ask him for a workout plan if you want. Besides that are you here to pleasure me, yes. Sometimes I might take you out and need you to be might plus one" her fingers traced over Brittany´s contract "what else?"

The blonde knew that this was a business conversation for Santana so she went on "what´s your job?" Santana leaned into her chair "you really want to know?" the blonde nodded "well I am a lawyer and I´m working for my dad. What do you know about the Lopez family?" she waited for Brittany to answer but she sat still.

"Britt" Santana searched for her eyes "what´s wrong?" the blonde looked away from her lap "Santana, I know nothing really. All I know is that the Lopez family is respected and spreads fear. William was often scared when he heard the name Lopez" then she realized "you are a Lopez! Santana you belong to the cartel" her eyes became huge.

Santana wasn´t sure what to think right now, did Brittany think she was a scary person or what? "Britt, yes I am a Lopez. But there is no reason you have to be scared of me. Come here" she padded her lap, Brittany took a few seconds contemplating and then moved onto her mistress´ lap "Britt" Santana gently rubbed her lower back "don´t be afraid. I am a lawyer and I have no intention of hurting you. Do you believe me?"

Brittany nodded "yes. I believe you. But what are you doing being a lawyer for a cartel?" she wasn´t sure how to ask exactly because she was afraid Santana would be mad at her "I mean... I don´t know" her voice became small.

"Don´t you worry Britt. I know it must sound weird. But believe it or not we have a good business and therefore we need a lawyer and that´s me" she smile to lighten the mood and it seemed to help. The blonde wanted to know more "have you... have you ever killed somebody?" Santana´s hand instantly stopped caressing her back. Did she really think that?

"No, Britt. I haven´t killed anybody" Brittany left out a sigh of relieve "we have people for that" and Brittany tensed up. Santana knew she shouldn´t have said that "hey, hey" she continued rubbing circles on the blonde´s back until she felt her relax "listen, sweetie. I know it is hard to understand all of it. But I didn´t choose this life, however, I wouldn´t change any of it. This life has its perks but also disadvantages. My brother was killed five years ago..." she thought about how to say it without scaring Brittany "... doing business. I loved Juan, he was like my best friend but he was taken from our family. And I will have me revenge."

The blonde got up from Santana´s lap and leaned against the desk "ok, but be careful" she almost whispered. Then she grabbed the handles of the desk chair and pulled her closer so that she stood between Santana´s legs. The Latina was confused, that was the least she could say "so, I´m telling you that I am planning on taking revenge, which implies killing someone and all you say is ´be careful´?" the blonde nodded because she had to honest business Santana was sexy.

"Yes, that´s all I have to say. It´s your job and I don´t want you to get hurt, who would do the naughty with me?" she wiggled her upper body and saw Santana smile at her. "Your sex drive is something I do enjoy to be honest" Santana stroked her hands over Brittany´s thighs "it makes me horny all the time" her hands stopped on the hem of the blonde´s sweats "and you fuck me so good" her thumbs now hooked pulled them down. Brittany´s briefs held her flaccid penis, but Santana wanted more. She placed a kiss on Brittany´s briefs which made her gasped. Santana´s lips were working magically, Brittany could feel her cock get hard.

Santana placed a couple of more kisses on Brittany´s covered dick and then moved a little bit higher, her hand pushed the blonde´s shirt up and kissed her belly button. Brittany tried to find leverage but the Latina was making her feel good "what are you doing?" Brittany breathed out.

The Latina looked up and smirked at Brittany "I thought we do some business after talking business. How about you and I trade places? I´ll sit on the desk and spread my legs while you sit in my chair and have your head buried between my legs?"

"Yes, I would like that" she pulled Santana out of her chair and nearly ripped her pants and thong down "get on the table" her breath was ragged and the Latina did as she was told. Brittany sat down and moved as close as she could. She peppered kisses along Santana´s thighs and as closer as she got the her core she could smell Santana´s arousal.

When Brittany´s head was close enough to her core, Santana grabbed her hair and pushed her onto it. The blonde knew what it meant and tenderly sucked on Santana´s clit which made her grunt. The Latina grabbed tighter onto her hair and began riding her face. Brittany felt her cock being rock hard. She was trying to grab it but both of her hands were busy with Santana´s boobs. When she was about to retreat one when Santana tried to articulate herself "no" more grinding into Brittany´s face "keep them on my boobs. I´ll ride you later" Brittany looked up for a second, nodding and then lowering her head back to Santana´s wet, throbbing core.

"Yes Britt" moaned when she continued sucking on her clit "I need you" she begged and the blonde plunged her tongue into the Latina´s core. She could already tell that Santana was close and heightened her pace. The Latina could barely hold it together, the sounds coming out of her mouth aroused Brittany even more. She grabbed Santana´s boobs rougher and attached her lips back onto Santana´s clit "fuck, yes" Santana almost screamed. After Brittany dared to carefully bite Santana´s clit the Latina came. Her cum ran out of her pussy and between her butt cheeks. The blondes leaned back watched how Santana tried herself to calm down and follow the arousal "maybe I should clean this up before you get it all over your desk" Brittany moved again and took a lick from her mistress´ cheeks all the way up to her clit. Santana almost jumped at the touch of the blonde´s tongue.

When Brittany was satisfied with her work she leaned back again. Now she remembered her cock. It was hard and the blonde hoped that Santana kept her promise to ride her. When Santana felt that she was able to use her legs again she got up from her position and her eyes were hungry, Brittany knew that look. She saw it before, Santana was horny and more than ready to feel Brittany inside her.

"I wanna feel you stretch me out" Santana husked in the blonde´s ear and grabbed Brittany´s hard dick over her briefs "let´s get these off" she pulled them down and Brittany´s cock sprang free, there was pre-cum leaking from the tip and Santana licked her lips. Just as she was positioning herself over the blonde, Brittany stopped her "wait we don´t have a condom" Santana didn´t seem to care and let Brittany´s cock slide into her. They both gasped, Brittany could feel how wet the Latina was, her arousal pooled on her balls. "Yes... fuck... move" Brittany said and Santana lifted her hips and then moved down again.

It didn´t take long until she was bouncing up and down, holding onto Brittany´s shoulders. She the blonde´s face close to her cleavage and the sucking she did on her skin. Santana knew that the blonde was leaving a mark, but she couldn´t care less. It felt too good how Brittany filled her up and now she moved with her. Santana wasn´t really riding her anymore, Brittany was impaling her dick into her. Her movements were fast, Brittany was chasing her orgasm. When the blonde hit her g-spot Santana couldn´t hold it anymore "right there" she threw her head back "keep going... God... right there" she almost screamed.

Brittany tried to move faster but her position was not giving her a good angle. She lifted Santana and slammed her onto her desk, the Latina let out a hiss but forgot about the pain when Brittany rammed into her again.

Their movements were in sync and Santana loved it, the way Brittany made her feel was something she never thought she could have. Santana felt in good hands literally. Brittany held her hips tight to slam into her "I´m gonna cum Britt" she moaned and the blonde felt her pussy clench around her dick. She could feel her balls getting tighter and knew that she was about to come "San, I´m so close. I´m gonna cum too" Brittany tried to hold her orgasm until Santana fell over the edge. She then pulled out as fast as she could and spurts of cum landed on Santana´s lower stomach.

"God" the Latina breathed out "that was amazing" she leaned back onto the desk and tried to catch her breath. Brittany let herself fall into the chair and smiled back at Santana "yes. That was awesome. I kinda liked fucking you on your desk" she said with a smirk. Santana nodded in agreement while grabbing a tissue and cleaned her stomach. Both of them got dressed and Santana picked up the contract "so are there anymore questions? Because we kind of got distracted" Brittany shook her head and watched Santana put it back into her drawer. "Maybe I´ll have some questions again and then we can do that again. Maybe on the couch or against the door" she looked around the room "stash some condoms here" Brittany said giving Santana a soft kiss.

"It´s only a couple more days until I am on the pill and we don´t have to worry about that anymore" Brittany punched her fist into the air and whispered a ´yes´ she couldn´t wait to fill Santana with her cum and the way Santana looked at her she felt the same way.

 **I know it is kind of a filler chapter, I´ll promise the next one will be better. Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BTW, I´ll update at least once a month**

 **So now let´s get down to business. This chapter will push the story a little bit more forward. Enjoy it and leave a review or send a PM :)**

 **But first a little smut!**

It was time, Santana knew it. She woke up and today was the day. It´s been fourteen days since she started to take the pill. Right after she woke up she popped in another pill and smiled to herself. She turned her head to her left and saw Brittany lying naked, the cover barely hiding her naked skin. The Latina could see Brittany´s morning wood and felt her arousal pool between her legs. She wanted to do it. Again and again. Santana felt like a girl experiencing sex for the first time and needing to do it over and over again. She felt hornier than ever. The Latina knew that the reason Brittany was here was to fuck her or be fucked, so why not she thought to herself.

Santana grabbed the blanket and pulled it down to reveal Brittany´s naked body. When she saw the exposed body of Brittany her left hand dropped down to her core. She began to rub her clit and grabbed her right tit. Brittany stirred once when Santana accidently bumped into her while grabbing her tit harder, beside that she seemed fast asleep.

As soon as Santana felt her hand being soaked she grabbed Brittany´s dick and stroked it. Her arousal covered it fast and now she also noticed Brittany stirring and moaning "yes San" she husked out still asleep. The blonde´s hips began to buck into her hand.

Just as Santana began to straddle her Brittany woke up and saw how the Latina positioned her tip right in front of her entrance. "Fuck" was all Brittany muttered before and loud "yes". Santana just slid right onto her and took no time to adjust, she began riding her instantly.

Brittany still felt a little bit sleepy but was awake as soon as Santana grabbed her hands and placed them on her hips. The Latina grabbed her own boobs and twisted her nipples letting Brittany guide her actions. "Fuck...Britt, I love your raw cook" she husked out, her movements already became uncoordinated "so g-gooooood" it didn´t take long for Santana to feel her orgasm approach.

"Britt I´m close" she croaked out and the blonde focused her eyes away from Santana´s tits up to her brown eyes and the Latina stared right back at hers. "Me too. You are so tight" her movements became faster "come for me" she said and that was it when Santana fell over the edge. Brittany felt the Latina strangling her cock and her balls tighten.

Santana almost screamed when she felt herself lose control. She fought herself to keep her eyes open but she threw her head back "Britt fill me up" she lifted herself off of the blonde until just the tip of the cock was inside her and then slammed back down. Brittany let out a grunt, she wasn´t expecting Santana to be so eager after such an intense orgasm.

The blonde almost threw Santana off her, she got a look from the Latina she couldn´t identify at the moment "I want you on your knees" she said in-between breaths. Santana positioned herself ready for some doggy style even though her legs were really wobbly. Brittany looked down and grabbed her cock which was covered in Santana´s arousal, this made her feel even harder. She positioned it right in front of Santana´s core.

Brittany saw how Santana´s body squirmed and she wanted nothing more than to fuck her right this instant, but before she wanted to tease her a little. So she rubbed the tip of her dick from her clit through her folds and up to her ass cheeks. Santana moaned in pleasure and rocked her body back and forth. After a few administrations Brittany knew she was too close to continue teasing and plunged her dick into Santana´s wet core.

"Yes, fuuuuck" Santana screamed as soon as Brittany grabbed her hips and fuck her hard. It didn´t take long until the blonde breathed out that she was close and seconds after she emptied herself inside Santana. The Latina had a second orgasm when Brittany came. They rode out their orgasms together and shortly after Santana collapsed onto the bed. Brittany saw their arousals seeping out of the Latina, she smiled at the sight and felt herself hardening again.

The blonde heard how Santana tried to catch her breath but she was up to more, she kneeled down and took a long lick to gather as much of their mixed arousals as possible. She then laid next to Santana to kiss her. The Latina moaned when she tasted herself and Brittany together "so are you up for another round" the blonde asked with a smirk. Santana nodded, pushed Brittany onto her back and scooted down to take Brittany´s dick into her mouth.

After two more rounds Santana stood and walked into the bathroom. She had some business to do today and she was already behind schedule. Brittany didn´t cover her body with the bedsheet, which made it harder for Santana to leave the blonde in bed. After her shower she told Brittany to clean herself too and meet her in the kitchen for breakfast.

Kurt was wiping the kitchen counters, he looked not as happy as usual. Santana didn´t really care, he deserved his punishment "Kurt, make me some breakfast. Just a small one and also for Brittany" the boy spun around because he didn´t hear his mistress coming in "yes mistress" he said close to a whisper and made coffee and cut some fruits.

Santana walked into her office to start her computer, she huffed because she knew she had a shitload of work to do but she wasn´t in the mood at all. There was a knock on the door and Brittany´s head peaked in "Kurt told me that breakfast is ready mistress" and then she left. Santana wasn´t sure if she liked it too much that Brittany called her mistress but still she was her superior.

She shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to eat, Brittany already sat at the kitchen counter sipping on her coffee. Santana took a chair across from her "Brittany, you can talk to Mike today about the work out room. Talk to him about your fitness and let him make you a work out plan" Brittany nodded while eating some fruit that was next to her pancake. Santana then turned to Kurt "you will have lunch ready at one, before go and get some groceries" her voice was at a whole different tune then just a moment ago. Santana was obviously still mad at him.

After breakfast was finished Santana turned to Kurt once more who busied himself with the dishes "Kurt" she waited for him to turn around "you can take an hour and buy your products today" with that she left. Brittany smiled at Kurt who seemed more than happy to get his lotions and whatnot back. "Well I´ll get going and look for Mike" the blonde said. Kurt dried his hands and walked over to her "Britt, wait. When I get groceries, is there anything you want?" the blonde contemplated and didn´t really know. So she shook her head no and went to the basement door.

Santana was reading a contract her father sent over. It were pages over pages, she was sure that her father was just too lazy to read the fine print and therefore made Santana do it. She didn´t notice how the time flew by. It was almost lunchtime when her phone rang, it was probably her father wanting to know if he could sign the contracts. But when she answered there was another familiar voice.

"Hey Santana. I thought we could talk" the caller said. Santana huffed and shook her head in disbelieve "Puckerman, there is no need for us to talk? What do you want?" her voice was harsh and she was hungry which made her cranky. "Come on Santana. Give me Quinn back, I-" she didn´t let him finish "listen. You won´t get her back. As you can remember William sold her to me and she has a contract with me. Hell will freeze over before you will get her. Now fuck off before I call the cops on you" she almost yelled and hung up. She felt bad for Puck -wait- why would she feel bad for him? No, she is Santana Lopez, she can´t feel bad for him he was an asshole. There it was, now she felt better. Her phone rang again and she picked up "this is not over Lopez, you will regret this" it was Puck´s voice and she sounded angry. Santana wanted to hang up but she was too curious "why do you want her so bad?"

"She is mine and you took her from me and I will get her back" his voice was filled with anger and rage. "Are you threatening me? You know you will be regretting this" she said a cold bye after he huffed and her and said ´you wish´ and hung up.

Santana knew he meant it and that this would be trouble, Puck was an idiot and he would fuck with her in some way. She knew she had to talk to her father, Antonio would take action immediately. She sighed in frustration and dialed her father´s number who picked up right away.

"Santana, good that you called me mija. Are the contracts revised?" he asked her with his voice that she loved so much, he probably just closed a deal. Santana smiled to herself but fell right back into her business mode "yes, I send a messenger over after lunch, they are fine. You can go ahead and sign them. But dad, Puck called and he threatened me, you know because of Quinn."

She told him about everything that went down just minutes ago. He was shocked and uttered ´fucker´ and ´bastard´ a couple of times. He always knew that Puck was an idiot and never understood why Santana even spent time with him. But now he has gone too far, threatening his daughter was way out of line. He knew that he had to do something about it, if his wife would find out that somebody threatened their daughter she would freak out. "I will take care of it immediately. I´ll have a bodyguard send to your house, you will only leave with him by your side until we solved this" his voice was stern because he knew that Santana doesn´t like rules.

"Yes papi" he already said goodbye but then Santana continued "thank you" then they both hung up. She made one final call and ordered a messenger to pick up the contracts.

When she entered the kitchen everybody already sat around the kitchen island. Brittany sent her a sweet smile and saw that something was bothering her. She asked her in a whisper when the Latina seated herself next to the blonde. Santana just shrugged but she knew that she had to tell her slaves. So she took a big sip of her drink "listen, you guys have to be a little bit careful around here. Quinn especially you. No more working in the yard without supervision. Kurt, shopping only with a bodyguard. Mike, Tina same goes for you. And Brittany you won´t leave without me anyways" all of them looked at her with a question mark on their faces. "No questions to be asked. You follow the rules and if anyone wants to leave you tell me. "The Latina left no room for discussion, grabbed her plate and walked back to her office.

Brittany decided to follow her she wanted to know what was going on. When she knocked at the door there was no answer, she tried again and then heard Santana saying "go away. The only reason to interrupt me right now is if the messenger is here to pick up the papers". The blonde walked a little bit disappointed back into the kitchen. She wanted to know what was going on, Santana literally grounded them for no obvious reason. Tonight in bed she won´t be able to avoid her – at least she hoped so.

Brittany decided to go and talk to Mike about a work out plan. She went into the basement and heard music becoming louder. The Asian man was cleaning some equipment and danced doing it. The blonde smiled and tried to catch the man´s attention "hey" she said once but he didn´t hear her "hey Mike" she said louder and the man spun around and smiled at her "hey Brittany! Can I help you?"

While he turned the music a little bit lower Brittany closed the door "I was wondering if you could write me up a workout plan, since I don´t have a lot to do around here" Mike sat down on the weight lifting bench "sure, what do you like to include. I mean just to add some fun" he added with a smirk.

"I love to dance and you seem to be pretty good yourself. Do you think we could do that?" Mike nodded, showing that he was following her "yeah, I have spare time too. We could add some dance lessons. I´d love to have a partner. Dancing alone is boring. Let´s do this" he exclaimed and motioned her to follow into a small room that seemed to be his office. They spent almost two hours discussing what type of dance they would start off with and even working on some routines themselves.

Brittany smiled like a child on Christmas Day when she and Mike walked upstairs for dinner. She was happy to find someone who was just as enthusiastic about dancing as she was. They told the others what they have planned together and Kurt and Tina seemed excited. Tina then told them that she found another book she hasn´t read yet while cleaning the library. That seemed to be her highlight. Kurt was even more excited, he told them that he would get his beauty products back and couldn´t wait for his nightly routine.

Santana didn´t leave her office all afternoon, Kurt brought her dinner but did not talk to her. Brittany tried to figure out what was going on but Kurt couldn´t tell her anything. The blonde helped Kurt cleaning the kitchen, the other slaves retreated into their nightly quarters or rather the common area. They had some beer stashed down there and wanted to watch a movie and a something to drink. Brittany wasn´t up for it, she hoped that Santana would come and get her for some stress relieve but it hasn´t happened yet. Kurt excused himself to gather the dishes from the Latina´s office and shook his head no when he saw Brittany questioning look. Both knew that something was up with their mistress.

Brittany decided to go to bed around 10 pm, Santana still hasn´t come out. So she took a shower and waited. After an hour Santana finally entered the bedroom but didn´t look at her slave, like she wasn´t even there. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower and go straight to bed. When she walked towards her bed Brittany sent her a sexy smile "so are you up for some fun" she asked crawling towards the Latina. Santana lifted her foot up and held it in front of Brittany "no" she said in a stern voice "sleep and if you don´t want to behave you´ll sleep in the basement with the others" the Latina wasn´t joking.

"Will you at least tell me what is wrong?" she hoped that Santana would answer her but instead she turned off the lights and laid down. The blonde was confused and wanted to cuddle into Santana but the Latina wasn´t in the mood for anything. "Brittany, get the fuck off me and sleep downstairs" she yelled at the blonde and pushed her away from her.

Brittany dropped onto the floor and winced in pain. She left the room with tears in her eyes. Santana was pissed and Brittany knew that she would spend the next couple of nights downstairs.

 **So what did you guys think? Tell me and leave a review. I´m trying to start on the next chapter as fast as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go again! Read, enjoy and please leave a review or PM me! Warning for violence and smut.**

Brittany hated the lonely nights. It´s been four days since Santana kicked her out and she hated every single hour. Santana didn´t eat with them, she was barely seen by anybody. Kurt only brought her food into the office without any talking. Mike also mentioned that Santana cleared him for two weeks and therefore he could have dance practice with Brittany. The blonde however wasn´t in the mood and apologized for her being down.

She tried to get comfortable in her chamber down in the basement but nothing good came from there. Sure it was better than the basement at William´s but she wanted to be with Santana. She wanted her mistress, her Latina, her fuck-buddy. She wanted to feel safe again and this wasn´t going to happen in here.

 _"Get up scum" William yelled and kicked a girl that laid next to stairs. Brittany was in a corner holding her knees close to her body. Quinn was right next to her, she arrived just yesterday. The taller blonde just knew her name and nothing else. "I said get up you ugly pieces. I´ll have an auction today" his breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes had bags under them. Brittany also noticed that his clothes were the same from the day before. His face was not shaven and this just underlined the fact that he was in a bad mood._

 _Every girl that passed him he checked out from the top to the bottom. Those who didn´t seem fit he pushed back into the cellar. When Brittany stood in front of him, he grabbed her package "I hope I get rid of you today" he hissed "because you are an abomination and disgust me" he pushed her up the stairs._

 _Brittany and eighteen other girls were lined up on stage and waited for the auction to begin. It wasn´t her first auction. The blonde was in and out of auctions since she was fifteen. When William finally started the auction she could hear people scream out amounts of money. When it was Quinn´s turn a loud discussion. When she dared to looked up, she saw the most beautiful Latina and that woman wanted her and Quinn._

 _She hoped that all the pain she had experienced while being William´s slave was over. The constant beating he gave her on a daily basis and using her as a sex doll. William made Brittany fuck his wife while he rammed her ass. Brittany was just happy that his dick wasn´t big. Still, it wasn´t anything she enjoyed. William was disgusting and she was more than relieved when she heard the word that she was sold, it made do a silent dance._

Brittany huffed in frustration and stared into the dark. All she wanted was to walk up the stairs and tell Santana to lean onto her. She wanted to nothing more than to make this right, even though she didn´t know what was wrong. She was afraid that everything would go down hill from here on. Santana was nice to her one week, then she became instantly distant, in Brittany´s mind the next step was her mistress becoming abusive, bored of her and then selling her. This was nothing Brittany wanted to happen.

She knew that there were two options, she could either choose the passionate way and go against the rules and slam Santana against a door, kiss her and then fuck her crazy. Or she could sit it out and therefore accept what Santana wanted, that seemed like the better idea. She decided to leave it for now and just try to forget the problems for now. She will stay in her chamber, maybe work out and not think about her plump lips, her juicy boobs and ass and her tight pussy. She could feel her cock twitching, she wanted nothing more than to fuck her. Brittany didn´t think about masturbating before, there was never a reason. But tonight she was lonely and horny, she groaned again in displeasure and let her right hand trail down into her sweatpants.

Santana looked at the clock and saw that is was already seven pm. She hasn´t seen Brittany since the night she kicked her out of bed. She had to admit that she missed her but Brittany just couldn´t understand what no means. All she tried was to protect Brittany and her other slaves. Obviously Brittany didn´t know her place and it was about time that she would be reminded about it.

The Latina switched off her lights, shut down her computer and left the office. She went straight upstairs and closed her bedroom door. She threw her phone on the bed and just as it hit the covers it chimed. She huffed and walked back over to pick it up revealing a message.

 **Mercedes: S I haven´t seen u in forever**

 **S: u were in France, fucking Sam**

 **M: let´s hang out. I met a girl you´ll like. She is a hottie**

 **S: who´s she?**

Santana was intrigued, Mercedes had a good eye knowing what Santana wanted. She wanted to know more, maybe it was time for a night out.

 **S: Send a pic**

Mercedes did what she was asked to and Santana´s eyes almost bulged. This girl, no woman was hot. Santana questioned how Mercedes got a picture of this woman in her underwear. Again, Santana questioned why she called this skimpy attempt of lingerie underwear.

 **S: Damn! She hot. Come over and bring her.**

 **M: Awesome be there in an hour.**

Santana smiled and walked into the basement "Slaves" she yelled to get everyone´s attention "I need snacks fixed and alcohol stocked in the freezer. You all are going to stay in the basement. Understood?" nobody answered her properly so she spoke louder "I said UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes mistress" Mike, Tina, Kurt and Quinn answered. Just then the Latina noticed that Brittany wasn´t with them. Santana began walking but then turn around "somebody tell that to Brittany too. I don´t want any interruptions tonight" she slammed the door shut and walked back into her bedroom to get herself ready. She heard her slaved rummaging downstairs and smiled to herself to feel power again. She hated being locked inside her house, she felt like a child again being grounded.

The hot water hit her body and Santana gasped at the feeling, her muscles relaxed, usually Brittany would do that with a little massage before they started to fuck, but for four days now Santana hasn´t had sex nor touched herself and she was getting frustrated. Standing in the shower just reminded her of how Brittany and her enjoyed this time together.

 _"Be careful" the blonde whispered and Santana nodded "I won´t hurt you. We both are supposed to enjoy this" she said while fastening the strap-on. The water from the shower was almost hot and Brittany leaned against the wall her legs slightly spread "turn around Britt I want you to suck me off first. You always seem to enjoy me giving you a blow-job" she stroked the fake member while the blonde dropped to her knees "so show me what you can do" Britany nodded and wrapped her mouth around the strap-on, never breaking their gaze._

 _"Hmm, so good" Santana moaned as the rear end of the dildo hit her clit. Brittany smiled and swallowed the whole thing. The blonde felt herself harden and began stroking her cock. "Stand against the wall I want to fuck you now" Santana breathed while removing the strap-on from Brittany´s mouth. The blonde followed the orders and stood just like before against the shower wall. Her hard one was pressing against the cold tiles which made her hiss but she grabbed it and began rubbing it again. She felt pre-cum oozing out of the tip. Santana´s thumb was there, Brittany didn´t even notice that the Latina´s hand sneaking around her waist. She tried to collect the pre-cum and then rubbed her index finger through Brittany´s butt cheeks, spreading it over the blonde´s puckered hole "I´m gonna fuck you so good" she whispered. Her finger didn´t stop her ministrations while Brittany became more aroused by the second. She almost screamed when Santana pushed her finger in her back hole._

 _"God... hnnnng San" she grabbed her dick harder, almost choking it "that feels so goof" Brittany felt Santana smirk against her shoulder blade_ _and began moving it. After a couple of movements she pulled out receiving a groan from the taller girl. She grabbed the strap-on and moved it in-between the blonde´s ass cheeks "are you ready" she husked into the nape of Brittany´s neck._

 _The blonde felt fear rising. She began to panic and couldn´t relax, she remembered what William did to her "stop" she said "please stop Santana" the Latina mistook it for false begging "I´ll do you so fine" but Brittany began to sob and sink to the ground "please stop. I can´t" now Santana dropped her sexy act and turned off the shower._

Santana dried herself and put on a very revealing dress. When she stood in front of the mirror she smiled "red definitely is my color" with that she walked downstairs. Kurt was wiping the kitchen counters after he got the snacks ready. He heard Santana´s stilettos "everything is ready mistress. The snacks are right here, the menus from the deliveries are next to the sink and the fridge is stocked with beer, vodka, tequila and juices" the Latina nodded. He was about to leave the kitchen "Kurt" he turned around "you will stay here and serve us drinks" he said yes and moved back into the kitchen and grab some stuff to fix cocktails.

"Guuurl" Mercedes said in a high pitched voice when she saw Santana opening the door for her. The bodyguard was trying to hide that the noise was making him uncomfortable "you have some nice candy welcoming me here, can I take one even though it is not Halloween" she asked the Latina who slapped her shoulder in return.

"He is protecting me. But I don´t wanna talk about this now. Let´s get our drink on. But first" she looked at the woman standing behind her best friend "tell me who this beautiful woman is" but before Mercedes could introduce her she outstretched her hand "Shelby"

Santana took it an smiled "Santana" she said not leaving Shelby´s eyes "come on in. Booze is flowing and I have some snacks" she said while walking into the house straight into her kitchen. Shelby walked close behind her "maybe I´ll get to snack on you" she whispered in Santana´s ear. She was aroused by her, Shelby was one hot piece of woman. She could have been her mother, still she looked so good. Her boobs almost spilled from her blouse, her hair was flowing down her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes cat like just like Brittany´s... ugh... she was getting pissed at herself. Shelby saw her for one second and invited her to some fucking and she was thinking about her slave?! No, this was not going to happen tonight.

"Shots" she exclaimed and with that the alcohol began to flow. Santana knew this was a night to remember.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or send a PM. I think the next chapter will pick up a few minutes or hours after Mercedes arrival.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pew, I got a lot of reviews which I am thankful for. I´m a little bit taken aback by reviewers saying I "fucked up" but that´s your opinion and I accept that.**

 **To clear some things up: 1) Brittany is unaware that Santana has guests. She is in her room in the basement, all she knows is that she is not allowed to go upstairs. 2) Santana and Shelby haven´t done anything! Shelby was just hitting on Santana, the Latina just said that Shelby was hot when she wrote Mercedes a message. 3) Santana is a distant person, but I promise she will open up slowly. And I don´t think she really is mentally abusive towards Brittany because 4) as a slave the blonde has to be aware to be degraded. And everything is more intense for her because of what happened to her when she was staying with William.**

 **So now let´s get started. I hope this will settle some emotions and redeem Santana, I never wanted people to hate her.**

 **This chapter will be a much needed conversation. Warnings: mentioning of abuse and sexual implications.**

"San, this is better than going out" Mercedes chimed while taking another shot. Santana was nodding to the beat blasting through the living room. Shelby was sitting across from the Latina and sending her not so innocent winks. Santana hoped that she would get drunk enough to go through with this. Her thoughts were occupied by Brittany, every time Shelby made a move Santana stepped away or made up a lie to get away from her.

Mercedes was already drunk, she passed out while Santana went to the kitchen to get another beer and told Kurt to clean the kitchen. Shelby moved onto the couch to sit next to Santana "so, Mercedes is out. How about you and I talk a little" the older woman asked her.

Santana was nervous, but why? There was no reason for her, tonight was supposed to be fun. She hoped to just let go and enjoy the evening. But all night she tried to get away from Shelby, when the older woman grazed her fingers over Santana´s skin it did ´t feel as she wished it would.

"Ok, look" she paused "Shelby you are nice and fun to hang around with but I don´t think I´m a good match for you" Shelby raised her eyebrow a little "what? I was aiming for a night together and see where it goes from there. But you obviously have something else on your mind or rather someone" Santana nodded "yeah kinda" she admitted.

Shelby moved further away to get a better look at Santana "ok, spill it. I won´t be disappointed. You are one pretty lady and I understand that you would turn down an old hag like me" it made Santana smile and she continued "but it was worth a shot right?"

"Yes, I am a nice piece of ass" she tried to joke, but it she knew she had to explain herself somehow. And this was just the opening to the upcoming inevitable talk with Brittany. "Shelby, I think I have to be honest... shit... talking is not my strong suit" she grabbed her beer tighter. The older woman replied simply "I thought you were a lawyer", Santana nodded "yes, let me rephrase that. Talking about feelings or opening up is not my strong suit."

"And you think that I am the right person to talk about that? I mean no offense, but I think I am not."

The Latina had to agree. She couldn´t talk about this with Shelby "how about I get you two a cab? Because I have some explaining to do" Santana finished her beer. Shelby was looking for her phone and ordered a cab.

Untypically for her she picked up some of the bottles and walked back into the kitchen, Kurt was done cleaning the kitchen and just seemed to waiting to go to bed "Kurt, go to bed but before go to Brittany´s room and tell her to come to my room" the pale boy stood up from the chair and grabbed the bottles out of her hand "mistress, Brittany has locked herself inside her room" we haven´t seen her for four days."

The Latina stopped and looked like she was rooted to the spot "what? Are you fucking telling me that she hasn´t eaten in four fucking days" she screamed at him. He jumped into a corner to get as far away from the Latina, right now she scared the crap out of him "I... I don´t know, I made her meals and even brought it down to her room" he stuttered "the trays were always empty when I picked them up" she held up her hand to stop him "what the serious fuck" she was about to run into the basement when she saw Shelby and a very drunk Mercedes.

"Sorry" the older woman said "I just wanted to say goodbye, the cab is here" Santana nodded "cool, ok. Bye" she tried to utter as nice as possible. When the door fell into the lock she ran downstairs.

There was a banging on her door. It was nothing like the soft knock of Kurt when he brought her food. "Brittany open the fucking door" she heard Santana yell. Brittany was in shock, she couldn´t move off her bed and there it was again the hammering against her door "Brittany! I swear to God, if you don´t open this fucking door within the next three seconds I am going to kick it down!"

Brittany could hear every bit of anger that occupied Santana´s body at the moment and honestly wasn´t sure if she wanted to actually open that door. She jumped from her bed when she heard something else hitting the door and a grunt. Santana must have jumped against it.

Now Brittany finally found the will to get up, she walked towards the door and grabbed the handle, there was another muffled groan, Santana must have jumped again. When Brittany opened the door, Santana was holding her shoulder muttering ´fuck´ and ´damn door´ when she wanted to run again she saw Brittany standing there. They stood there for what seemed like forever and looked at each other. Santana finally found her voice "we need to talk" and the blonde just nodded, she continued "you wanna do it here or-" Brittany stopped her by pulling her into the chamber and closing the door.

Santana looked around to observe the small room Brittany lived in at the moment. The small bed stood in a corner next to a dresser and a mirror. The small desk stood opposite to the bed and the shelf above it held a few books. There was nothing personal about this room, besides that it wasn´t tidied up like Santana expected it from her slaves. But this wasn´t her concern now.

"Listen Britt, I think I owe you an explanation" she sighed and walked over to the desk chair throwing the clothes on the floor to sit "I acted like the little spoiled brat I am and you didn´t deserve this."

The blonde sat there with no idea what to say, Santana was apologizing to her. Kurt and the others said that a word like ´sorry´ didn´t exist in the Latina´s vocabulary. Brittany, however, was sure she just heard her say it. Santana was nervous and stared at her hands which were place in her lap "we... I... no we...I" she couldn´t find the right words.

"How about I start" Brittany shyly asked her, she didn´t wait for the Latina to reply "I am afraid that you are just going to treat me like my old masters. They treated me like shit and every day I had a new bruise somewhere. They were harder on me, they called me abomination and disgusting. But all that never stopped anyone from doing _it_ " she needed a short breather, tears began to pool in her eyes "when you bought me, I hoped for something better and you gave that to me. You bought me clothes and took me to a doctor. You fed me and treated me like a person, I never experienced that. I am well aware that I am your slave and I was more than fine with that, until you literally kicked me out of your bed without an explanation. I know I overstepped my boundaries, I am sorry for that and expect punishment but you wanted to protect me and what we shared" she sobbed "I thought I was worth more to you, but I was wrong."

Santana furiously shook her head "no Britt. I never planned on snapping like that. I behaved like an idiot. I missed you every night. Work was supposed to distract me from you but every place in this house reminds me of you" she walked over to sit next to the blonde "I am truly sorry and I want to trust you. I want you to know things about me. Everything you want to know, ask me and I will answer."

Brittany saw it in Santana´s eyes that she was genuine. There was the Santana she was falling for. She was gentle and honest. The confident Santana was nowhere near right now, this moment was the vulnerable Santana. The one Brittany loved to hold in bed and have gentle, slow sex. It felt so right, they must be soulmates. Some higher power must have brought them together. There was no other explanation.

"Ok" was all Brittany said, but it was barely a whisper. "Ok" she said again and waited for Santana understand what was going to happen. The Latina wiped a stray tear from her eyes "ok, but either you clean this mess or we are going upstairs. Because this room represents too much how I feel right now. My feelings are all over the place right now."

The blonde squeezed Santana´s hand then jumped off the bed to collect every item of clothes that was splattered over her room. It took her two minutes to throw the dirty clothes in the hamper by the door and then jump back onto the bed "ok, so I can ask you anything I want?"

Santana nodded "anything you want. But if I can´t answer it right away I will later on. This is already overwhelming enough."

The position they had was a little bit awkward, but Brittany knew as this conversation would go on Santana would relax, at least she hoped the Latina would. "So why are we not allowed to leave?" Santana knew that Brittany would jump right into it. "Puck" she started "you know the guy that accompanied me to the auction? He called me that day and wanted to have Quinn back, he kept on telling me that she was his and not mine. It escalated and he threatened me that _I´ll regret this_. Knowing Puck this shit will hit the fan sooner or later" Brittany clasped her hands in front of mouth, she wasn´t expecting this "and I don´t want any of you guys getting hurt, especially not you. This is something between him and me, but he will try anything to fuck with me. Slaves don´t mean nothing to him, therefore I know he will try something on either of you."

Now she understood, there was a silence between them. Brittany tried to gather up her thoughts. "So this means you are not going to sell me? Because I felt so happy when you bought me. Why did you buy me in the first place?"

Santana forced a smile, the Puck situation wasn´t good with her "slow down. I´ll start with the why I bought you. When I saw your eyes looking back at me I was entranced by you. This fear you had but still you seemed happy" Brittany nodded "yes, I was happy. I hoped that this auction would bring me to a better master and it did."

"Ok" Santana said "and no. I do not plan on selling you. I really like you Brittany. To me you are not an abomination, no, you are perfect. Even when your eyes are puffy from crying you´re still beautiful" it made the blonde smile "I don´t see a reason of selling you. But I want to make you an equal."

 **I know it is a short chapter and will clear some things up especially showing that Santana has a soul.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Soooooo sorry! But I really didn´t know how to continue this story and was about to write an epilogue. Now, however, I had some ideas to continue and I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews. I am well aware that everything that happened in the last chapter wasn´t satisfying for everybody. Still, I have a certain idea how this story will come along and I hope that you guys won´t be too disappointed if it is not what you wished or hoped for.**

 **So now let´s get this story rolling again! And before I forget, thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

"Making her an equal?" Antonio asked "are you sure that´s the way to go here?" Santana knew that her father would think of it as a bad idea.

"Yes papi, I want her to be my equal, but it doesn´t matter anyway. She wants something completely different" Santana sighed and continued drinking her coffee.

It´s been a week since she told Brittany that she wanted her to be an equal. Sure she had doubts that Brittany might leave her as soon as she was free but still, Santana believed she would stay.

"Why doesn´t it matter mija?" her mother asked.

"She said that she doesn´t mind being my slave, because I treat her good. Brittany said I should let the others go instead of her. She seriously suggested employing them" Antonio scoffed like there was a need to pay slaves, their pay is a bed and proper food. He was well aware that the slaves inside Santana´s house were living a good life.

"You know what mija, if your personal slave thinks you should employ the others than she doesn´t know how good they are living with you. I mean you are giving them the whole basement-" his wife however cut him off.

"Antonio, Santana´s slaves are well aware that they are slaves. And if she thinks it is right to give them something to make them appreciate what they have that is just fine."

The firm voice of Maribel Lopez silenced her husband, she then turned back to her daughter "Santanita, if you want to let them go or whatever you do that. Get new slaves or whatever, but promise me to not make your personal and equal until you are absolutely sure. I think after, what a month, you making her an equal is so unlike you. You never acted like that."

The older Latina was concerned. She couldn´t comprehend at the moment, how her daughter suddenly had feelings for a slave. Santana was a strong and hot-headed woman, never before was there talking of feelings or anything close to that. She got rid of her former slaves without her parents realizing.

"I will mami" she kissed both of her parents and left the coffee shop with her bodyguard following close behind.

 _At the House_

"Kitchen! Everybody! Now!" she yelled as soon as the front door was locked. All of the slaves gathered in the kitchen and waited for Santana to start talking.

"Here´s the thing and want you guys to be completely honest with me" she looked and saw Brittany "Brittany, you can go upstairs. This doesn´t concern you."

The blonde whispered ´yes mistress´ and left. She wanted to know what was going on, hopefully Santana will tell her tonight.

"Ok, so I was thinking about letting all of you go" every noise was sucked out of the room "but" she began again "if you decide to stay I will draw up with each and every one of you a specific contract. I will be your employer and pay you properly. You may stay in the house if you like and we will think about making the basement more into a living space. I want you guys to think about it. By Friday, which leaves you 4 days, I would like an answer. That´s all" with that she left and Mike, Tina and Kurt did not know what to say.

The Latina chose to walk into her office instead the bedroom, she wasn´t in the mood for 20 questions with Brittany, she had work to do. With that she closed the door of her office and pulled her cell phone out first. After only two rings there was an answer.

"Hey Santana. How are you? Mom told me they just had coffee with you-"

"Rachel" she interrupted her "please, just listen. Are you free on Friday? If yes come by my house and we have dinner." The Latina said in her business voice.

"Oh, ok? I guess. What is it about?" her adopted sister asked her. Santana wasn´t even sure if it was about anything in particular, but she will know by Friday.

"Just come over around six, I will tell Kurt to make something vegan and we are having some sister time." Santana said and imagined Rachel´s face, she must have scrunched her nose and her forehead would show some small wrinkles.

"That´s kinda weird but sure, I´ll be there" the diva said and Santana chuckled. "Ok Rachel, don´t worry it´s nothing bad, I thought we talk about you and your wish for a female personal slave. I thought about what you said and I want to make sure that you know, I don´t know, just come over Friday. Bye" she finished the call without waiting for Rachel´s reply.

One down, two to go she thought. She picked up her phone and dialed another number, which was too familiar.

"Board of Domestic Slavery. How may I help you" said the probably fifty something guy and Santana only imagined how his big belly was barely covered by his shirt, because he just sounded like that.

"Santana Lopez speaking and I would like to put in a report of a fellow master who is not aware of the code. I have everything documented and ready to be processed. Where can send that to?"

"Well, that depends" he took a deep breath, definitely a fatty Santana thought "is this master not aware of the code or is he disobeying it on purpose?" Santana was already getting frustrated.

"Listen. I already feel ridiculous calling the Board. You sound like a fucking moron working the hotline, so how about you just tell me who your boss is so he can process this or I will come to Washington and go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

That did shut him up for a second and within a minute Santana had all the information she needed. She ordered a messenger to deliver the papers and then turned to her computer to look up some information about domestic labor. The third call had to wait for now.

After almost two hours of outlining contracts for her slaves she actually began to work. Her father had two big deliveries coming in this month and Santana, again, was in charge of making sure there will be no problem with the police or customs. She chuckled to herself when she thought back to the times she was in college and her brother, Juan, told her about organizing a delivery. He loved making jokes about playing with the assets one has. Santana laughed so hard when her told her to show some cleavage and convince the police to look the other way for a second.

She was torn away from her memory when she heard a soft knock on the door "come in" she said and there was Brittany, holding a plate with sandwiches and a grape soda.

"I thought you might want something to eat" she placed the food on the desk "and I kinda waited for you to come to the bedroom and talk to me too" she shyly looked down to the floor "but you never came."

Santana nodded "I know, because I have to work at some point of the day. And besides, Brittany I am kind of mad at you. So thank you for the food but please leave me now, I´m busy. We can talk tonight if I am in the mood" she waved the blonde off and turned her attention back to her work.

Brittany walked head down out into the garden, Quinn was tending the area around the pool and gave Brittany a smile. They sat down and began talking about Santana and the thought about being a real employee, well Quinn did, she lit up by thinking about it and actually be free. Something she never thought would happen.

The taller blonde drifted off at some point, she was trying to figure out why Santana was mad at her, but she couldn´t make out why. She sighed and turned her attention back to Quinn, who was still going on about seriously considering working for Santana "I mean look at this yard. I love it and getting paid for that and living here. I can deal with that. Think about leaving this house and then you have nowhere to go."

They continued talking for almost three hours, Kurt made them come inside for dinner and told them they will be eating alone tonight. He then turned to Quinn "mistress told me that Rachel is coming around on Friday" she blushed "I knew it, you like her" he said pointing at her.

"What? No" she tried to deny it but Kurt was right. Something about the mistress´ sister made her tummy turn upside down, in a good way. She couldn´t hide her excitement "why? Will I be seeing her?"

Kurt nodded "sure, you will probably be around. You can join me in the kitchen if you like, then you will definitely see her" he added with a wink. The cook noticed that Brittany wasn´t as cheery as the rest of them "Brittany, what´s with you? Are you sad about not getting offered to be freed?"

The blonde shook her head ´no´, Kurt didn´t know that Brittany probably was the one who started this revolution. Maybe that´s why Santana was mad at her, she jumped out of her chair and ran down to the office. Kurt as well as the other three were left speechless.

She almost pounded against the door and ripped the door open as soon as she heard Santana speak. The Latina´s face had a questioning look on her face. She wasn´t sure if she should be shocked or pissed at what just happened.

"Santana, I know you are made that I made you free the other´s and I am sorry. But what can I do to make it right? I don´t like it when you are mad at me and then don´t talk and ignore me. Then you also hide in your office and say you have to work and don´t even want to use me for what I am here for." Brittany rambled and was almost out of breath when she finished.

Santana leaned back in her chair "ok" she started and motioned Brittany to sit and then came the business voice, Brittany knew that wasn´t good "first you don´t barge into here like that ever again. Second, are you fucking kidding me? Do you think I am mad for you wanted me be a good person? Third" she took a deep breath "you are wrong. I am not mad because of that and finally fourth I want to sleep with you, but believe it or not, I really have to work."

Brittany nodded and wanted to leave "stay" Santana said "this" she waved her hands over her desk "is my work and I love that, so don´t you dare to say I am hiding in here. This will, next time, result into a punishment for you" the blonde wasn´t sure if she was allowed to talk now and again wanted to leave "I didn´t say that you are allowed to leave, _slave_ " Santana hissed.

"Now get under my desk and eat me out until I say stop" Brittany complied and shuffled her body into the small space and situated her head between Santana´s legs.

"Yes" the Latina breathed out. She thought that if Brittany wanted to be her slave she shall be, but be aware of all the cruelness coming with it. Santana didn´t like to be cruel, at least not to Brittany. However, when Santana asked her to become and equal Brittany had a clear position.

 _One week earlier_

 _"_ _No Santana, I don´t want to be an equal. I like being your slave" the blonde said._

 _"_ _But we can still act out such fantasies with you being an equal" Santana countered "why don´t you want that?"_

 _"_ _I don´t know anything else" Brittany whispered "I want to be your slave I don´t know how to act like your equal" her voice was small._

It was then when Santana began ignoring Brittany until today. Now the blonde was sucking on her clit and moaned against her wet pussy.

"Is your cock hard slave" Santana asked and Brittany answered with a moan "you are not going to touch yourself. You are here to pleasure me. You said you wanted to be my slave then so be it."

Brittany was vigorously sucking and moving her fingers in and out of Santana. She liked the fact that Santana dominated her, but then it came to her. This was not going to be easy, Santana was mad that she didn´t want to be an equal and will make sure that Brittany sees what it means to be a slave.

When Santana came, Brittany lapped all the juices of the Latina´s nether region. She looked up to her and waited for her order to continue. Her cock was throbbing and the briefs didn´t make it very comfortable.

"Slave. Leave now and come back in an hour, we will have to do some adjustments of your contract" Brittany nodded and stood up. Santana saw the bulged and grabbed it hard making Brittany bite her lower lip "you better get rid of that" she said, adjusted her skirt and went back to work like nothing happened.

Brittany walked slowly out of the office and straight to the bedroom to take care of herself, but it never happened. She was too concerned about the adjustments Santana was talking about.

 **Leave a review if you like :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we go with another chapter. First a warning, this chapter contains sexual themes and light violence.**

 _One week later_

Besides Tina nobody left the mansion. Santana was no longer responsible for her. It didn´t take long until the Latina got Tina a small apartment and all the paperwork to make her a legal part of society. The Latina gave her a sufficient amount of money. She should be able to live of it for at least three months.

The only people she had to take care of were Kurt, Mike, Quinn and Brittany. Mike and Kurt weren´t the problem, Santana sat down with each of them and together they drew up an individual contract. It covered their living situation, their payment and responsibilities.

Mike kept Santana as his prime client. He was also able to take on others. Kurt took his time to write his own cook book next to working. He loved it. Still, he was afraid to talk about Santana´s personal business. It was better not to do so, it´s common sense, he knew that now.

Furthermore, Santana contacted a contractor to renovate her basement and make it into small apartments for Kurt, Mike and Quinn.

Quinn was a difficult story. The situation with Puck was still not solved. The threat was still present and Santana was well aware that she had to protect her just as well as Brittany.

Puck was one of a kind. He loved mafia movies and loved the lifestyle. He threatened Santana and by doing so she knew that he wouldn´t hurt her but the persons that were close to her. Antonio told Santana that he put some people upon finding him. But he seemed to have vanished.

Santana knew that this was anything but good. Puck was an asshole and now that he has vanished the danger was twice as high. The Latina feared for her safety, still Santana tried to be confident. She couldn´t show the fear she felt inside even though it seemed to eat her alive.

And then there was Rachel, who wanted Quinn. And Quinn seemed to get to know Rachel better. Santana seemed to be on a great trip of charity in her own eyes and decided to let her sister become acquainted with her slave – gardener now.

It was on her list but first she had to take care of her personal issues. And the main issue was a certain blonde with endless legs and the bluest eyes.

Brittany and Santana´s relationship seemed a little bit strained. The Latina continued her stern line of treating Brittany like a slave and nothing else. They even drew up a new contract, since all the additions wouldn´t fit in her old one.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ok, so you will from now on only refer to me as mistress" Brittany nodded "and also I will treat you like a low life? Are you sure about that? I mean... I was genuine about you becoming my equal" Santana explained._

 _"_ _No. I don´t mind being you slave, I really enjoy this and it gives me the security of you not getting rid of me" she looked at Santana and saw that the Latina was unable to answer "really, I want this. I know it is weird after I told you that my former master treated me badly and now I am asking you to do it."_

 _There was the silence again, Brittany was afraid that she already made Santana angry. But her mistress agreed and wrote it down._

 _"_ _So just to be clear Brittany. You are basically given up all the rights you have" she asked the blonde, who nodded signaling her a yes "and you are well aware that I am going to take advantage of that and even if you did not do anything wrong I will punish you?"_

 _"_ _Yes" Brittany answered "that´s what I want."_

 _The Latina did not respond, she signed the contract and turned it over for Brittany to sign as well. There was nothing left to say. Brittany waited for an order, but Santana you cleared her throat. No waving off or anything. Brittany therefore decided to leave and hoped their first night after a new contract would be special._

However, Santana didn´t enjoy this too much. She ordered Brittany to sleep with her and that´s what they did. Meaningless sex. The night the contract was signed Santana just went to sleep after she told Brittany to make herself comfortable on the foot of the bed. It was one of the first nights Santana wasn´t in the mood for sex.

The next morning she yelled at Brittany to get rid of her hard-on somewhere else. ´Brittany wanted the dirty treatment, she shall have it´ Santana thought.

Later that day Santana told Brittany to stay out of her sight, because she couldn´t take seeing her.

The Latina had the strange feeling that there was more, she wanted Brittany to become her equal to not have to order her to have sex with each other. Never before did she have the desire to have an equal. A real relationship with _equal_ partners. Santana tried to rid herself of those thoughts and widely shook her head.

"It won´t happen anytime soon, Santana" she told herself one day. Everything that distinguished Santana once was gone. She was raised to degrade people and be a superior. Brittany turned her inside out and Santana didn´t know when and how it happened.

 _One week later_

The young lawyer once again sat at her desk and looked over some paperwork her father sent her. "Contract, contract... oh another contract" she said to herself. She knew her day would be filled with reading over paperwork of new buildings her father wanted to buy for Lopez Enterprise.

Then she saw a piece of paper that listed different dates and said something about an interview with Blaine Anderson. Santana grabbed her phone and dialed her father´s number, he confirmed that this interview will take place and Santana had no say in it, besides to choose one of the dates. She huffed and set up the interview, just like her father wanted her to.

 _Two weeks later_

Blaine Anderson started his interview, introducing the Latina to the audience and then asking her why she freed her slaves and so on. Santana answered like the lawyer she was. Her face was strong and she always looked straight into the camera.

"So Ms. Lopez just a few weeks after the Code was changed you decide to free your slaves. As one of the greatest families you stop the enslavement. Why?" The reporter asked. Blaine Anderson was wearing a suit and his hair was combed back and put into place with a couple of ounces of hair gel. Santana already hated him as soon as he entered her office.

"Well Anderson" she began and leaned back "I gave my slaves a choice. I told them they can either leave or stay and become my employees. It had nothing to do with the change of the Code. I just figured out that I don´t need to treat them as lower beings. They are humans like you and me. It´s not their fault that they were born into this role. I´m just giving them a chance."

Anderson tapped his chin before continuing "what changes around here?"

The Latina took a deep breath, it crossed her mind once or twice to strangle him with his bowtie. Santana hated every second of this but her father wanted her to do this.

Antonio told her if she wanted to take such a step, she had to show the world and make a statement. There was no room for discussion, Antonio wanted to represent their business and Santana, as his heir, knew she had to do it.

"They are my employees and also my tenants. They are allowed to date and do whatever. All my former slaves who decided to stay are just as free as the ones who left. All I want is that they do the job I pay them for."

He nodded, signaling that he understood but still Santana could read him. Anderson didn´t care at all. The only thing Anderson cared about was his fame and the Latina was the perfect platform. She was young, ambitious and famous because of her father's business. The public knew that Santana Lopez would be able to accomplish drastic changes.

"So what is next?" he asked and his smile made her sick inside. She wanted to vomit because Santana knew what kind of person he was. There was more than one lawsuit against him. He was just like William. Anderson treated his slaves like shit and got off by degrading them.

"I will hunt down bastards that treat slaves wrong. There is nothing that disgusts me more than masters who are too stupid to follow the Code. Or even worse" she said louder just before Anderson was about to start again "who don´t follow the Code on purpose. My main priority will still be Lopez Enterprise but on the side I´ll take care of those obviously illiterate bastards."

Just when Anderson was about to ask another question, Santana got up and said that they were finished. He looked confused, but Santana brushed it off by telling him she had more important things to do and the interview was over.

Brittany sat on the couch behind Anderson and saw everything. Business Santana turned her on, she loved it when she was consequent and bossy. The blonde knew after a day like that Santana loved it when Brittany dominated her. And by the look Santana gave her, Brittany hoped tonight was one of those nights.

 _Later_

"Brittany. Bedroom. Now" was all Santana said right after she slammed the door shut. Anderson was gone, Quinn and the others were in the basement and the Latina obviously horny.

Brittany was lost in her thoughts for one second, but Santana´s stern voice pulled her right back "NOW" the Latina almost screamed. She hurried into the bedroom, the curtains were closed and Santana sat on the bed "close the door" was all she said. Brittany knew exactly what was going to happen.

Santana sat down in one of her balcony chairs and pointed for Brittany to do the same "I want to talk to you".

The blonde was confused, she was trying to get comfortable because her dick was twitching as soon as Santana told her to close the door. ´So no sex tonight´ Brittany thought.

"There is something that is bothering me and it´s concerning our relationship. You being my slave is not working for me."

Brittany´s eyes bulged, she was shocked and confused. Does Santana want to get rid of her? She promised. The blonde was about to cry.

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dun dun dun dun! Here is another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

"What are you saying mistress" Brittany asked Santana. She couldn´t follow. One day the Latina seemed alright with Brittany being her slave and now not anymore.

"Brittany" Santana began "I can´t do this slave and mistress game anymore. I developed feelings for you." There was silence, Brittany didn´t know how to respond at the moment.

The Latina was too shy to look at the blonde. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table and lit one. Never before she had to deal with feelings. But this one blonde slave she acquired a few weeks ago turned her life upside down.

She exhaled and looked into the sky "say something", it brought the blonde right back into the reality. It was time to solve everything that stood in-between them.

"What does that mean for me- us?" Brittany almost whispered. She was afraid that Santana would sell her too. Just like every other master she had. Brittany knew it was the time again, the Latina couldn´t live with her being different and was disgusted by her. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Brittany, I want you to become my equal. And I don´t understand why you don´t want that" she took another drag "help me understand why you don´t want to be an equal."

The blonde turned herself around, she wanted to look at Santana. Then she went a step further and grabbed her hand. Santana tensed for a second, but instantly relaxed when she felt the warmth Brittany spread. The blonde gently stroked the back of Santana´s hand and sent her mistress a smile.

"I´m just scared that if you make me an equal... I... you get bored of me and... I don´t know" she began to sob.

Santana threw her half smoked cigarette on the ground almost jumped onto Brittany´s lap "listen" she lifted her chin with one finger "I couldn´t get bored of you. You did something to me I can´t describe. And making you my equal is rather a step away from getting bored or rid of you. I want you to become my equal and still keep up the games we play. I still want to be your mistress and even your slave, but only in bed."

Brittany found herself smiling a little bit "are you sure that this is the way?" She adjusted herself on the chair and Santana was able to really lean into her. The Latina was so close, Brittany was able to make out the faint smell of nicotine and her perfume. "I´d love to be your equal, but you have to promise me that we have a relationship that we both enjoy. I want us to be happy like I am happy when I´m alone with you."

"Ok" Santana whispered, her lips just millimeters apart "I promise to give my best to make you happy and-" she couldn´t finish because Brittany cut her off with a kiss. It was rough and wet, but it was the best kiss Santana had in a long time. It sealed the deal that Brittany was now her equal, all that was left was for Santana was to rip off the contract.

"I have to destroy our contract" Santana tried to say in-between kisses. When she tried to get up from Brittany´s lap, the blonde pressed her closer into her body. The Latina could feel a slight bulge in Brittany´s pants "not now" she moaned " now we are busy with other things" she carried Santana back into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

Santana looked a little bit shocked at first, but a sexy smile spread over her face. She made a come hither motion and Brittany followed the order.

When she held her body above Santana, she bit her lower lip and then used her tongue to lick the Latina´s ear shell "I´m so hard for you, San" she whispered and rocked her hips into Santana´s.

"Ugh, yes Britt" Santana said through gritted teeth "dominate me. I want to be your submissive, please."

Brittany stopped her movements for a second to see if the Latina was sure. By the nod she was giving the blonde, Brittany knew this night was going to be exhausting, in a positive way. "I´ll take you in every possible way" she husked into Santana´s ear "you know the word when it gets too much?"

The Latina nodded. A safe-word was first established when Brittany dominated Santana for the first time. The blonde smiled back and rubbed their covered cores together again. Santana tried to kiss Brittany, but the blonde always pulled away.

Her jeans felt so tight. Brittany´s cock was already rock hard. But before she could think about what to do next, Santana was getting impatient. "Britt, please. Do something" she begged. She felt her arousal ruin her panties by the second.

"How about you shut up you little slut and get on your knees?" Brittany moved off the bed, unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them. Her cock twitched when she saw Santana fall to her knees.

It didn´t take long until Santana was sucking the blonde off and felt two hands tangle in her hair. "Yeah, fuck. So good San" Brittany moaned and moved her hips in sync with Santana´s head. She felt the tip of her cock hit Santana´s throat. Just when she was about to come she pushed Santana off of her and looked at her.

The plump lips of the Latina were glistering with pre cum and spit. She sent Brittany a smile and licked her lips. "Take off your clothes and bend over the bed, I want to take you from behind."

The Latina obliged and undressed in a hurry, she couldn´t wait for Brittany to take her. She saw that the blonde also took off her T-shirt and bra. Brittany was already naked when Santana was still undressing.

"Hurry up" Brittany said while stroking her throbbing penis with one hand, holding her balls in the other. She couldn´t wait to take Santana in every possible position.

When Santana finally bend over, Brittany could see her core. It was just as wet as she expected. Santana loved being dominated. The blonde snaked her hands under Santana´s breasts and kneaded them. Her cock was bouncing between the Latina´s legs, occasionally hitting her clit.

Brittany grabbed the soft flesh of Santana´s breasts harder and flicked her nipples. The Latina moaned loudly and grinds into the blonde´s crotch. She needed friction because she already felt so close. "You´re so damn sexy" Brittany husked into Santana´s ears and pressed her boobs into the Latina´s back.

The blonde then kneeled behind the Latina and licked from her clit all the way up to her asshole. Santana moaned in pleasure and pushed her body more into the blonde´s face. Brittany hummed and sent vibrations through the Latina´s lower half. She then moved her face a little but far away to look at everything in front of her.

Santana´s body jerked when she felt a hard smack on her right ass cheek. Brittany slapped her hard, again and again. The Latina loved it "more... do that again", she said and wiggled her ass to show the Brittany what she wanted. And there is was again, Brittany smacked her hard and she saw that, even though Santana´s ass was toned, it was reddened. The blonde brought her hand down again while standing up.

Brittany couldn´t take it anymore, she grabbed her pulsating cock and roughly entered Santana´s dripping pussy. The blonde grunted and moved her lower half unrelenting. She knew that her orgasm was coming fast, but the way Santana clenched around her cock meant she wasn´t far behind.

"I love fucking your tight pussy" Brittany almost screamed, punctuating every word with a thrust. "Ugh...fuck... faster, please fuck me harder" Santana manages to get out. Her knuckles already turned white because she clawed onto the sheets.

The room was filled with their moans, dirty words and their naked skin slapping together. Brittany dug her nails into Santana´s ass cheeks and spread them. She saw her cock disappear into Santana´s wet pussy. Her thumb caressed the Latina´s puckered hole and the moans Santana gave her in response spurred the blonde even more.

She slowed down a little and gathered some spit in her mouth and then moved her face in place to let it drop onto the Latina´s back door. "I will fuck you ass next" Brittany told the Latina and pulled out of her pussy eliciting a groan from the girl beneath her.

Brittany guided her cock around the small hole between Santana´s ass cheeks "I can´t wait to spread your ass" she said and slapped the tip of her cock against it.

"Yes" Santana screamed "fuck me... ugh Britt I´m already so close, please make me cum" she knew that she sounded pathetic but Brittany fucked her so well. And after the past couple of weeks, Santana needed some rough sex to bring her down.

Being part of her families business made Santana feel on top, she has a huge responsibility and most important: power. But then, when she was in bed with Brittany and the blonde handled her like that it gave Santana the greatest satisfaction. Brittany wasn´t gentle, she smacked her, she bit her and plunged in and out of her with no mercy.

Santana felt her lower stomach tighten and she knew that as soon as Brittany would fuck her anal she would fall over the edge. She jiggled her ass and hoped Brittany would stop the teasing and enter her. She wanted to cum.

"You are such a slut for my cock, aren´t you" Brittany asked, she knew what Santana was doing. The Latina didn´t answer, she just groaned. The blonde brought her hand down again hard on Santana´s ass "I asked you a question".

"Yes! Yes, I´m a slut for your fat cock" she screamed. The pain and pleasure was too much for her. Santana lost control of her body and her orgasm took over. The blonde noticed the guttural moan from the girl beneath her and saw the liquid gushing out of Santana´s pussy.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to lick her clean, but they were still role-playing "did you just come without my permission, slut" she questioned Santana and slapped her again, the sound of their skins colliding echoed through the bedroom.

"Yes, I´m so sorry. I couldn´t stop myself" she breathed out. Santana hadn´t had such an intense orgasm in a while. She knew that wouldn´t abandon her role as soon as she rammed her cock in Santana´s slightly stretched asshole.

"Fuuuuck" was all that left the Latina´s mouth. "Yes, I will punish you little slut" Brittany grabbed her hips and jackhammers into her. Santana can´t reply anymore, she is overthrown by pleasure and feels another orgasm building up inside her.

 _Later_

When they woke up the next morning they smiled at each other and whispered ´hi´. Neither Santana nor Brittany could believe what happened last night. The blonde was Santana´s equal. She has the same rights as she does now.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked the brunette. She knew that Santana was in deep thought because her nose scrunched up from time to time and her eyes looked distant.

The Latina sent her a small smile and shook her head. "I just realized that you and I are equals and this means we have a lot to talk about and plan-"

Brittany kissed her and pulled her closer. Both of their naked bodies collided and Santana relaxed when she smelled Brittany´s scent. "You always want to talk and plan San. Why don´t we just let things take its course?"

The Latina scoffed playfully "I´m not always talking or planning" then she realized "ok, I just said that... but still. What are we?" Brittany soothed her, she knew that Santana was only able to let loose in bed. But everywhere else she needed to be in control.

"You have to calm down sweetie" she saw Santana smile "do you like it when I call you sweetie?" Santana nodded "ok, I will call you sweetie. But really, you can plan and organize all you want when you are at work, but with me you can just be messy and relax." Then she kissed her Latina and rolled on top of her.

"You are not just bossy in bed, I like it" Santana replied just inches away from Brittany´s lips. The blonde just nodded and connected their lips. This kiss felt different from the ones they had before. It was just now, when Brittany also realized that she was Santana´s equal.

From now on they would decide together and then it hit Brittany, they had a lot to talk about. What would she do from now on? Not being a personal slave anymore meant that she was unemployed. Brittany had nothing to do anymore because, obviously she was now also able to have sex with Santana whenever she wanted. Santana was right, they had to talk.

"Ok, we have to talk. What am I now and what do I do around here?"

Santana trailed her fingers over Brittany´s back "so you want to organize and talk now?" The Latina already saw it in the blonde´s eyes that she realized about Santana being right. "Since you are my equal now you could work for me, as in organizing my meetings and shit. You could be my secretary."

The blonde nodded "I like that. I can also be your sexcretary" she added. The Latina nodded furiously. That was something she liked, she always wanted to bang her secretary, she just never had one. And now that her secretary was also her "wait, are we girlfriends?" the Latina asked.

"I think I´d say yes if you ask me" the blonde replied then sinking down to kiss Santana´s neck. The Latina moaned as she felt Brittany´s semi hard cock rub over her sex.

"Will you... hmmm... will you be my... ugh... girlfriend?" she moaned out. The blonde was already working Santana up again. She didn´t care how sore she was from last night. Santana felt that her pussy was so sensitive, as soon as Brittany´s cock touched her sex she jerked up.

"Yes, Santana. And now I´ll help you with your wet pussy" Brittany guided her raw penis inside Santana and they went at it again and again. Nobody thought about using the bathroom in the morning and when they got up around noon, Santana only took a shower and brushed her teeth. Her pill lay forgotten on the sink.

 _Afternoon_

"Ok, what we have to do is to void your contract and therefore make you free. Then I have to introduce you to my parents and tell them that we are girlfriends" she tapped her chin "what else, oh, we could tell Rachel that Quinn is free and they could meet, but that is no priority. I will however show you how to handle my calendar and phone and all that shit. You will get a list of names and their professions and all you need." When she finally took a breath, Santana noticed that Brittany sat there with wide open eyes.

"You didn´t get anything, did you?" Santana asked. The blonde just shook her head "sorry, that was too much and too fast. But I really like your business mode, it makes you so sexy" Brittany husked into her ear after stepping behind her.

Santana shuttered, it was all so new to her. Life seemed good right now. Brittany was her girlfriend and not her slave anymore. For a second Santana could forget everything around her, everything that troubled her was pushed aside. Brittany´s arms made her feel safe. She forgot about all the trouble with Puck and her mission to revenge her brother´s death.

 **Ok, this story will have one or two more chapters and then have a sequel. Since, there are still some things that have to be said. The next chapter deals with Santana parents and maybe even the Puck problem.**

 **Leave a review if you want to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it´s been forever and I´m really sorry. But, my finals are over and here is an update! I won´t cover the Puck topic in here but in the next chapter! Enjoy this one with lots of family and some love!**

Safety was foreign to Santana. Her job was dangerous. Not because she was a lawyer, but because she was a lawyer for Lopez Enterprise. Her reputation of being a stone cold bitch helped a little. Still, there were a lot of people who didn´t like Santana Diabla Lopez.

One of them was Noah Puckerman, she should have known that he would come back and bite her in the ass somehow. Not because he was a smart person, rather because he was dumb as fuck and his plans somehow went wrong and blew up in her face.

It was always like that. When they were sixteen, Puck thought it was smart to steal someone´s car and promised he had the perfect plan. He told Santana he would pick her up later and drive her to a party. The Latina knew something had to go wrong and just like she expected, Puck was caught and thrown into jail overnight. This was just one of his great plans. Santana knew not to trust him in any way. However, Puck always was an easy friend. He was good enough for a night out getting wasted, not more.

Now, Santana knew that something bad would happen soon. She didn´t trust the peace and quiet which was present at the moment. The bodyguards around the house didn´t have a lot to do, besides taking Kurt out to get groceries and watching Quinn in the garden.

Her parents and sister visited Santana again for dinner. It was important that her parents knew everything that was new in her house. And it was a lot. Antonio and Maribel were, until this evening, unaware that Santana made Brittany her equal.

They knew about Santana´s interview, since Antonio forced her to do it but nothing more. Maybe, Rachel told them some stuff, since she has been bugging Santana about meeting Quinn and only Quinn. The Latina tried to wave it of for now. There were more pressing matters than Rachel having sex. _`Ew`_ she thought.

She had opened the dinner conversation with "mom, dad. I made Brittany my equal and I want to be with her." There was not a lot to talk about from there on, that´s what Santana thought. But Maribel went crazy, because she was so happy about it. She knew it was a big deal that her Santana decided to take on an equal, her father was more distant.

"What are you thinking about" Santana´s father asked her. She was staring into the distance and didn´t participate in any way in the conversation.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. It´s killing me that I don´t know what Puckerman is up to. Everything around here feels so stuck, since nobody can go out as they please. I can´t even take a dip in my pool, because somebody is always watching me" she huffed in frustration.

Her father nodded understanding what bothered her. His wife and Rachel just sat there now, stopping the conversation with Brittany.

"I have people watching him mija and I promise you I want him gone just as much as you. But I rather let him rot in jail than give him the pleasure of dying and therefore, taking the easy way." His deep voice felt so gentle at the moment, Santana knew that he just wanted the best, even though it was hard to see it sometimes.

"Thanks dad, still, I can´t let my employees out on their own because I have to be scared that he would go crazy and kill them even though they have nothing to do with our differences. Furthermore, now that Brittany is my girlfriend and equal I am afraid that Puck will... well just be himself." She looked over to the blonde who send her a shy smile.

"Well" Antonio started "I don´t know what made you have Brittany become your equal, but it is a great step and I´m proud of you. Still, I hope you are aware that this will take a lot of work. A relationship is not easy to maintain. Besides, marriage is even harder work. It´s not always butterflies and sunshine. But this cannot be our priority right now" he turned to Brittany "I´m happy for the both of you and I won´t see you as a slave, still right now the safety of Santana and everybody else in this house is more important."

Brittany nodded and almost whispered "thank you sir" she was happy that Santana´s father accepted her. It wasn´t something she expected to be honest. The last time they visited, he made pretty clear that he wasn´t happy about freeing slaves, making them equals and even marrying them.

She once asked Santana if they have to be married right away, because she remembered Santana´s mother talking about a contract only being void when those two people get married. The Latina took her time and explained everything to Brittany.

She told her that both parties don´t have to be married right away, this was one of the flaws in the paragraph. But it was changed and worked out just well, that a master and a slave can void their contract and don´t have anything to follow this action. She also smiled and told her "this would mean I should have married every single one of my employees now, since I voided their contract." It made Brittany smile.

This made it easier for Brittany to work with everything that was so new to her. Not being a slave, but being free for the first time in her life. Being and equal to someone powerful but more beautiful than she could ever imagine. Santana accepted her for what she was and the future didn´t seem so scary anymore. Besides, of the Puck situation of course.

"Dad, I know that my relationship with Brittany has to become secondary for now. Still, marriage is not on the table, not now at least. But we have to find Puckerman and put him behind bars." Her voice was stern. It was the same voice her father had when he talked business.

"Ok, ok" Maribel interrupted "I know this Noah Puckerman is a problem, but still I would like to have a family dinner at least once. Every time we are sitting together you two are working. What do you do during work then?" Antonio noticed that he should not start an argument with his wife.

"I´m sorry Maribel, but this is about life and death. But for now I´ll let it rest" he turned to Santana "we are talking tomorrow about this" she nodded in agreement and turned to her mother.

"So mami, what do you want to talk about?" she wanted to forget everything at least for an hour.

"Well mija, tell me why you made this beautiful girl your equal?"

Santana knew this question would come sooner or later "I like her. And don´t call her girl, please. Her name is Brittany" she simply answered.

Rachel began to laugh loudly, just like her mother "this is so Santana. ´I like her´. I can´t understand how you are a lawyer. Speaking is your living and this is your answer" she threw her hands up.

"Rachel, you better be nice, you are still in my house. And even though you are my sister, I´m not holding back on pleasantries" she sneered.

"Santana! Rachel! Stop this right now" Maribel warned both of them.

"If I may" Brittany dared to speak up. She waited for someone to allow her to talk.

Santana´s mother then send her a warm smile. "Dear, you don´t have to ask to speak. You are an equal, all we expect is respect, but go on" she encouraged Brittany to talk.

"I really appreciate Santana as a person. She makes me feel like I am worth something, that I am special and beautiful" she never left Santana´s gaze while telling this to their dinner guests.

"And I find it calming when Brittany is around. She is my happy place and there is nothing I could ask for. I have never felt like that towards another person. Brittany completes me" Santana added. Brittany gave her the strength to utter her feelings. It was easier since her vgaze never left Brittany´s eyes.

"Oh my God, Antonio did you hear that? This sounded like marriage vowes! My baby is in love-" Maribel squealed.

Santana was pulled right back into the present. "Woah, woah, woah mami. Love is not in the cards here right now" Santana turned her gaze away from Brittany and interrupted her mother "Brittany and I are happy right now and that is good."

Maribel still tried to hold in a squeal. It was the very first time her daughter cared about somebody and admitted having feelings. How else should she feel?

"I think it is great Santana" her father spoke "but like I said, a relationship isn´t easy. Both of you will face dangers, misunderstandings from society and disagreements within your relationship. It will be harder for you two, not just because you are two women but because you met on a very different level. Brittany will have to become accustomed to her role as your equal and you Santana, will have to accept her as such and grow out of your childish attitude you like to carry around in private."

Brittany wanted to laugh at first. She wasn´t aware that Santana would act childish. She was always so grown up and strict. There was no way.

"Dad, we don´t have to discuss any of this. Brittany as well as me are adults and will learn to live with each other" Santana took a long sip of her drink and exhaled. From the corner of her eye she spotted Rachel giggling.

"Santana" her father´s voice was stern "I don´t want to interfere with your relationship. But you have to understand, that all of this reflects on our business and I will not have your behavior affect it! Therefore, you better be aware of what you are about to get into!"

The blonde was scared, Brittany hated the yelling. Antonio stood up from his seat and walked over the bar to pour himself another drink. When he turned back around he continued "you will listen to me, because as long as you work for MY company" he was getting angrier, well there was the moment Brittany recognized Santana´s rage and where she got it from "you will represent it properly!" He slammed his glass onto the table.

Now it was Santana´s turn to jump of her seat and slam her hand onto the table. Hard. "How can the company stand in a bad light, father? We are mainly working on the contrary side of legal and –"

"Stop that right now" Antonio interrupted "you know exactly what I mean. So don´t you dare taking me for a fool!"

Santana was breathing fast and Antonio as well. Brittany was waiting for Santana´s mother to interrupt, but she was just following the argument.

The blonde gently grabbed Santana´s wrist and when the Latina looked at her she begged her to sit down. Santana followed that plea and sat next to Brittany again. When the blonde wanted to retrieve her hand the Latina pulled it onto her lap and squeezed it.

"Ok father. I will do as you wish. Now, if you don´t mind this tired me and I would like to end this evening now."

After Santana´s family left, they went upstairs without saying a word. The Latina walked into the bathroom without looking at Brittany and the blonde was unsure of what to do now. Shortly after, she decided to follow Santana into the bathroom.

"Hey" she whispered eying Santana in the mirror "everything ok?"

"No. Yes. I don´t know" she huffed "everything is fucked up. I don´t understand what his problem is. I know I´m not good at relationships, but I really want this."

Brittany moved closer and wrapped her arms around the Latina "I really want us too and we will figure it out. I promise" she placed a soft kiss just below Santana´s ear "together we can do anything. So let´s hop in the shower, wash off the day and relax."

Santana just nodded, she already loved how Brittany knew just what she needed. It made her feel warm and tingly inside. Brittany turned on the shower and then helped Santana out of her clothes. When the Latina stepped into the shower Brittany undressed herself and entered as well.

The blonde saw how Santana already shampooed her hair and the way the drops of water ran down her body. Brittany felt her dick twitch, there was nothing sexier than Santana. At least she couldn´t think of anything, she tried once but always came to the same decision. Santana was the hottest woman on earth. She didn´t even notice when Santana turned around, because she was so lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked the blonde.

Brittany shot her a gentle smile "you and your love" she almost whispered.

This was all Santana needed. She stepped closer, washed her hair clean and pulled Brittany closer. When their lips were just an inch apart Brittany knew she was a goner.

"Let me feel it" Santana whispered while she felt Brittany´s breath and hers mix.

"What?"

"Let me feel this love if you have it for me too" she replied.

Was this their way of saying ´I love you´ to each other? Brittany couldn´t be bothered with this question by now, but she knew she did.

So when Santana´s eyes were shut she kissed her. Brittany put everything she had in that kiss. She pulled Santana into her and then grabbed the Latina´s ass and moved her hands down to her thighs. Santana understood and let herself be hoisted by Brittany.

The blonde used the wall for support and began to kiss Santana harder, forcing her tongue into the Latina´s mouth. Both of their tongues fought for dominance while Santana began rocking into Brittany, she needed to feel her. She needed her now, not in five minutes or later.

"Fuck me, please" she begged. Brittany mistook Santana for being horny at first but then she began to whimper "let me feel something... make me feel that this is the right decision" she cried.

Brittany stopped and almost dropped Santana. She looked into the brown eyes and couldn´t determine which were tears or the water of the shower streaming over her face.

"Pssssst, calm down" Brittany tried to calm her "I don´t think sex is the solution to this. You are just confused right now and we shouldn´t do this" the blonde whispered into the brunette´s neck "I think we should finish this shower and just cuddle tonight. How does that sound?"

Santana´s sobbing quiet down and she nodded.

They finished their shower and went to bed. Brittany opened her arms and let Santana snuggle into her.

"San, can you tell me what this was about?" Brittany tried to start of gentle.

She began to sob "I´m just sick and tired of people telling me what to do. I mean I understand that he is my boss, but that doesn´t give him permission to interfere with my personal life. We have more severe issues, like Puck, but all he cares about is my personal life."

The blonde gently stroked her back and tried to calm her down "babe, you know he also is your father." Brittany was well aware that she was moving into a dangerous territory by showing Santana both sides of the coin. However, she thought as a girlfriend –which she was now- it was her duty to stay objective even though it wasn´t easy.

"I know that he is my father" Santana snapped at her "still, he has no right of telling me how to handle my private life. He may utter concerns but that´s enough. Britt "she jumped from the blonde´s arms "all that was missing is telling me how to let you fuck me, since he obviously decides everything." She saw Brittany smiling and crocked her head "what´s so funny" she asked.

Brittany couldn´t stop smiling "don´t you think it would be weird if your father told us that?"

"That´s exactly what I am trying to say, this would go even further than he already did!" Santana exclaimed and finally found her sense of humor again. Now she noticed what Brittany did. The blonde wanted to get her mind of dinner and the argument from before. Santana was thankful.

She leaned down to place a kiss onto Brittany´s forehead and whispered "I only want you to tell me what do to in bed" then she climbed onto the blonde´s lap "how about you do just that?"

A nod was all she got for an answer because right after Brittany began grinding their cores together and kiss the girl on top her frantically.

Both of them knew that Puck was the biggest problem so far. They got along just fine for now, troubles they would face in the future they would conquer together. Brittany knew with Santana by her side the world couldn´t be bad. Her past was behind her, the pain was behind her. The future was bright.

Just like Brittany, Santana knew that together they could rule the world. Brittany made every day, no matter how rainy it is, would make it a good day.

 **Please leave a review, I know it´s been forever! But I´m already working on the next chapter and it´ll be up within the next fourteen days!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here as promised the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, especially after I have been MIA for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter with sexy times and finally some plot.**

 **Concerning some reviews, the most part of the relationship will be in the upcoming sequel, which also concerns a little more plot (I know I have been neglecting this too much). Since this was my first story, I had to figure out what I wanted, now I know what´s been missing and I promise the sequel will be better structured and more thought through!**

After last night´s dinner Santana was happy that Brittany made love to her. It really helped her, feeling close to somebody and not being questioned. Well, at least after they talked briefly.

Brittany held her close and was gentle at first. She was so careful not to break Santana, it felt like she was made of glass. But right after her first orgasm Brittany took Santana hard.

 _"_ _I´ll fuck you so good now. Soft is over. I know you are a slut for my cock San" Brittany grabbed her shaft and smacked it on Santana´s clit. The Latina hissed "that feels so good" moving her hips up to gain more pleasure._

 _Brittany continued hitting Santana´s clit with her dick until she saw Santana biting her lips and holding in a moan "do you wanna cum, slut" she asked._

 _"_ _Yes" the Latina screamed and then it happened, without further warning Santana squirted all over Brittany´s lower half. It made the blonde smile, it´s been a while since Santana squirted but it made it even more special. Brittany stopped her movements and looked down. Santana´s cum was running from her balls over her thighs._

 _Santana, however couldn´t focus on that right now. She was still seeing stars. Her orgasm hit her so hard. It was powerful and exhausted her, but she knew Brittany would continue any minute and that´s what happened._

 _Two hands held onto her thighs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. As soon as her ass hung over the edge a millimeter she felt Brittany enter her roughly but easily. She was so wet that Brittany could slip into her without any resistance._

 _"_ _You squirted all over me, slut" she said through gritted teeth "you didn´t ask for permission to cum and cumming all over me". Brittany pulled all the way out, the head of her cock positioned at Santana´s entrance and the pushed all the way in again. Her thrusts became sloppier just seconds after. Santana now realized that the blonde was chasing her own orgasm._

 _She tried to move with the blonde, but her body still felt limb from just seconds ago. But Santana bit down hard on her lip and moved her hips in sync with Brittany´s. "I´m... oh...shit" was all Brittany got out before she shot her load inside the girl beneath her._

 _She didn´t stop fucking her just then, just like a horny teenager, Brittany jackhammered into Santana again. It didn´t take long for Santana to come again and Brittany´s dick to become flaccid._

 _Brittany let go of Santana´s thighs and then dropped on top of her "that was... just wow" she kissed Santana´s temple "I loved it when you sprayed all over me babe" and another kiss._

 _Santana blushed and tried to hide her face in the blonde´s locks "stop" she whispers "it´s embarrassing" but Brittany just nudged her ear with her nose. When Santana finally looked at her they smiled at each other and peck each other´s lips a couple of times._

 _"_ _I´m getting hard just thinking about it. It was so sexy" Brittany whispered just inches away from Santana´s mouth that the Latina could inhale Brittany´s breath._

 _"_ _I can feel that" she said flexing her inner muscles which elicited a moan from Brittany._

 _Brittany pulled out of Santana, both grunted but just seconds after she climbed onto the bed, positioning each leg left and right from Santana´s head. "How about you suck me cock clean before I take you from behind" the blonde suggested while holding the base of her cock and smearing their mixed essences all over Santana´s cheeks and mouth._

 _Without hesitation, Santana pulled Brittany closer by the hips and took half of her raging hard on. The moans she let out while tasting them together sent vibrations all through Brittany´s body letting her grunt. Just then, Santana motioned Brittany to move and fuck her mouth and throat._

 _"_ _Fuck that feels so good. How do we taste baby? I can´t wait to eat your pussy and drink your juices" her hands were holding onto Santana´s locks and guiding her further onto her hard shaft. Again Brittany began to move sloppier and rustled her hips harder into Santana´s face, without saying anything she pulled out and moved down a little. She grabbed her balls and shaft and brought herself to the edge and emptying herself all over Santana´s tits._

 _"_ _Damn Britt, how much jizz do you have in there?" Santana asked while spreading it with her fingers all over her stomach now._

 _Brittany´s cock was flaccid for like a second before it got hard again. The blonde kneeled in front of the bed, looking at Santana´s glistering core and smiling to herself. "Did you cum from sucking my cock" the blonde asked looking at Santana, who whispered ´almost´ and smiled shyly back at her._

 _With a smirk Brittany took a long lick through Santana´s wet folds, it made Santana jolt upwards looking for more friction._

 _She then went lower and licked from her ass, through her folds up to her clit, it made Santana grunt._

 _At last she attached her lips and began sucking Santana´s clit, it made her scream "yes! Fuck! Fuck me babe! Hnnngh, lick that hole clean!"_

 _Santana flexed every single muscle she had and when Brittany teased Santana´s entrance, she felt her cum dripping into her mouth combined with Santana´s juices. "Shit" she looked up at Santana "we taste amazing." She continued her assault and while rubbing Santana´s clit she plunges her tongue in and out of her. It didn´t take long until Santana fell over the edge, grabbing so hard onto Brittany´s hair and humping her face._

 _The blonde wanted to help Santana ride out her orgasm, but Santana pushed her away gently "stop Britt, I´m so fucking sensitive" her words came out short breathed and barely audible. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and saw her raging hard on. She got up from her knees "but what am I gonna do with that?"_

 _"_ _Babe, I can´t my pussy is so sore" Santana said to underline her previous statement, but both knew she wanted more._

 _"_ _Then how about we left your pussy get some rest and fill you other hole" the blonde asked already spreading Santana´s ass cheeks to get a good look at them._

 _The Latina nodded furiously, because the last time Brittany shot her load in her ass, Santana rode her face and drippled the jizz out of her ass into Brittany´s face and mouth. It was one the hottest things they have done._

 _"_ _I wanna tie you up babe" Brittany whispered as Santana just positioned herself on all fours and presented her ass and pussy._

 _Without hesitation Brittany tied Santana´s hands on the headboard and grabbed the lube from inside the bedside table. First, however, Brittany tongued Santana´s puckered hole listening to the sweet sound of her girlfriend moaning._

 _Brittany loved anal play. It took a while and a lot more of ´no´s´ and ´please stop´ from Brittany, patience from Santana and a lot of trust on both sides._

 _While moistening Santana´s ass, Brittany spread some lube all over her cock, there was no way she would hurt Santana on purpose. She might be a little bit too generous, but she rather slip out once or twice than risk injuring the beautiful Latina._

 _"_ _God your ass is so beautiful" she said after grabbing both tanned cheeks and kissing both of them before biting the right one eliciting a hiss from Santana. She then used her finger to help the Latina relax, one at first after a few minutes adding another one._

 _Santana enjoyed being filled, even if it were just Brittany´s fingers. To her it was one of best feelings in the world. "Babe, I want all of you" she breathed into the pillow, noticing how immobile she was. Brittany didn´t need to be asked twice, she positioned herself behind Santana and roamed her dick over the Latina´s back entrance._

 _Silent pleas of lust and desire were exchanged while Brittany carefully entered her and after letting Santana adjust begin to move. First, Brittany was gentle but Santana begged her to go harder and that she did. She used her left hand to hold onto Santana´s hips, while she licked her right palm and smacked Santana´s butt hard._

 _After a while Brittany saw the silhouette of her palm on Santana´s ass. The muscles massaged her dick so good, she felt close. Massaging Santana´s clit made the Latina beneath her scream and tighten every muscle she had, milking Brittany of every last drop she had inside her._

The blonde was just out of the shower, after last night she couldn´t be bothered. She thought about everything that has happened between them. They made a mess. She would wash the sheets herself real quick after Santana got out of bed. She dropped the towel and grabbed her hairbrush. When she looked down she saw it, her eyes bulged.

"San? Why does the calendar saying it´s Thursday, but your next pill to be taken says Monday?" Brittany asked.

The Latina was lying stretched out in bed, she might feel sticky because Brittany came once or twice on her stomach and back, this mixed with the sweat they worked up... as said, she couldn´t care less. When she heard Brittany´s voice and the question she jumped out of bed and almost screamed "fuck".

Entering the bathroom, Brittany heard Santana saying "fuck, fuck, fuck". The Latina grabbed her pill and looked at it.

"How the fuck could I forget?" she looked at the blonde "Britt, I fucking forgot to take my pill! For four fucking consecutive days?"

There was a short silence than Brittany began to run in circles "shit, fuck. How do we raise a child?" But then she thought that there was no way Santana could want a child just now. "We have to get you the after pill or pill after, what the fuck is it called? San, we have to do something. Right?" She looked at Santana who just stood there saying nothing. There was silence, Brittany breathed fast and her thoughts were all over, she couldn´t grasp any of them.

After what seemed like forever Santana spoke up "I don´t want to" she almost whispered.

"What?" Brittany asked her.

Santana looked at her "I can´t take the morning after pill, if there is life in me I can´t kill it."

That was something Brittany didn´t expect. She looked at Santana and tried to find a way to express herself. She always dreamed about having children, but it was an actual dream. She never thought it would happen. However, now there was a possibility. A possibility that she could become a mother. But then again, there were doubts. Was it too early? Was it the right thing for them? Was it good to raise a child in this dangerous environment? But Santana was raised there too. Brittany thoughts went crazy.

Santana interrupted her "say something" her voice was still small.

Brittany looked at her. How could she answer and not freak Santana out. What should she answer to do them both right?

"Ok" because her gut told her to "if you are pregnant we will become parents" Santana smiled, Brittany lifted her hand "but if not, we really have to figure out how to not forget to take your pill. Maybe get one of those plugs or what those things are called."

In all her naked glory Santana walked closer to Brittany and kissed her. The blonde couldn´t have phrased her thoughts better.

"Now go and take a shower, you are making me all dirty again" Brittany slightly pushed her into the shower.

First thing they did after Santana got out of the shower was to have breakfast. Brittany totally switched unconsciously into a mode that made her believe that Santana was actually pregnant. She wanted to make sure that if it was like that the Latina would eat enough and healthy to feed their baby.

Second was making an appointment with Dr. Holliday, even though Santana thought about getting some pregnancy tests from the pharmacy before running straight to a doctor.

Therefore, Santana made an appointment and told Brittany who was sitting across from her on the kitchen island that in two days would know more. She also had to promise the blonde not to take a home pregnancy test until then. And that she did.

After breakfast Santana and her father talked a lot of security. Antonio was beyond pissed, his men were looking everywhere and couldn´t find him. He probably hid in a hole, like the vermin he is.

There was no sign for almost three weeks until Antonio noticed suspicious looking men loitering around the street in which Santana´s house was. He didn´t think anything bad at first, but as he got closer to the house he saw the appointed bodyguards arguing with some of them at Santana´s gates.

The burly men outside the gate tried to have a look into the garden and the house surroundings, but were stopped by the ones behind the fence.

Inside Santana´s office the Latina pulled out a blueprint of the city. "This" she began drawing circles on it "and this are Puckerman´s houses. His bar is on Ward Street and 64th. Why don´t I know all his hiding places?" Santana was frustrated.

Her father took the pen out of her hand and drew another three circles around an old factory, a farm and a beauty salon. "These two belong to his father and the salon is owned by his whore of a mother" he said in disgust. Santana knew that her father was never a big fan of Puck, he considered the whole Puckerman family filth.

They spent almost two hours figuring out on how to find Puck and get rid of him.

Antonio decided to plant some false information on him so that the police would also look for him. It made him feel weak to seek support from the police, even though he did it undercover. But there had to be a way to find him, he needed every help he could get.

So an hour later there was a search warrant issued for Noah Puckerman for unauthorized gun control and another warrant from the FBI for mistreating of slaves. Santana was satisfied with her work so far. Now that her father was gone she continued her usual business. She had to prepare two hearings for next week and she knew that she would be locked inside her office all day.

While Santana was topped up with work, Brittany helped Kurt to clean the kitchen and make the grocery list. They talked about everything and nothing. The blonde enjoyed this time, meeting and getting to know the people working for Santana and her now.

Then she went outside to see how Quinn was doing and finding out more about her and Rachel. They actually have been meeting each other for a while, well since Quinn signed a contract to be Santana´s employee. Her first action was to get a hold of Rachel.

"She is really nice and I don´t know why Santana thinks she is annoying" Quinn finished her speech about the beauties of Rachel Berry-Lopez. Brittany was smiling at her all through their conversation, because she liked the idea of Rachel having somebody to focus on, instead of pissing of Santana with early morning visits.

"That is great, Quinn. But I think the relationship Santana and Rachel have is the same with any other siblings. They have to tease each other, right? I mean, my siblings and I teased the crap out of each other, at least before my parents sold me." At first, she thought she would cry talking about her parents, but she didn´t. It made her feel proud and she knew she had to thank Santana for that and the coincidence of the Latina being at the auction buying her.

They spent almost an hour together before Quinn moved further into the yard a security guard following her and Brittany went inside to check if Mike wanted to dance, but he was working at a dance studio in town at the moment. Therefore, she decided to make Santana a quick snack and see what her girlfriend was up to.

She gently knocked on the door and waited to allow her to enter. "Hey babe" she peaked her head inside "I thought you might want to recharge, so I brought you a sandwich and some carrots and not to forget a big glass of milk" she set everything in front of a smiling Santana.

"Thanks, that´s really sweet of you" she patted her lap so Brittany could sit on her, but the blonde had other plans "nope, you are sitting on my lap. I don´t want to hurt you."

Santana shook her head "Britt, don´t do this. We don´t know if I´m pregnant since I´m not allowed to take a test and the appointment is not for another two days. So please, don´t do this."

"Ok" was all Brittany whispered and then sat across from the Latina watching her eat. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Santana noticed Brittany looking around the office.

"What are you doing? You look like you want to re-decorate" she said with a smirk.

Brittany blushed a little, because she indeed thought about new curtains. "Sorry, I´m just getting a little bit lonely around here. Everybody is working and doing something and... and I´m just here" she saw the look on Santana´s face "I don´t wanna seem ungrateful, really, I just... it´s just I want to go out and enjoy my freedom you know and no be stuck in here just because some guy feels threatened."

The Latina chewed and nodded, she understood that being cramped in a house was shitty. Hell, she wasn´t on fucking Big Brother but was confined to her own house. But it must be harder for Brittany, she was never allowed to do anything on her own and again, she was not allowed to do something she was aching for.

"Britt, I promise, as soon as this shit is over we are gonna go out and have dates. You know, going to dinner to the movies or clubs. Whatever we want. I just can´t risk having Puck getting a chance on hurting any of us." Santana put her food down and walked around the desk to sit on Brittany´s lap "I promise to give you the world babe, but for now we have to stay put. Puck is smarter than we expected, who would have guessed?" She placed a kiss on the blonde´s temple.

It soothed Brittany and she pulled the Latina closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the Latina´s waist. She placed her face in the crook of Santana´s neck and inhaled her scent, it soothed her beyond compare. "Thanks, I know it´s infantile to act like that. It´s just I have nothing to do. I went around the house and talked to everybody, they all have some purpose and I-"

Santana stopped her by kissing her with force. She felt so sorry for Brittany for not giving her anything she could. Santana had assets, a lot of them, but how could she spoil her girlfriend when she had no chance to go out?

"I know it´s a cheap move, but how about we order pizza tonight and cuddle in the movie room?" Santana suggested and Brittany nodded eagerly "I´ll tell Kurt not to cook tonight and you get back to work, I want to get this evening started as fast as possible. Dinner around seven is fine?" the blonde asked her Latina.

She nodded in response while munching on a carrot "perfect. I want pepperoni with extra cheese, cheesy crust and olives, lots of olives."

"Ok, ok" Brittany placed one last kiss on her lips and left the office.

She went back to lock for Kurt and tried to organize the evening as good as possible. Brittany finally had something to do, not much, but something. She imagined it to be their first date.

The bell rang and Brittany opened it, she noticed right after that the two men who were supposed to guard them were lying on the ground in a pile of blood. It happened within seconds that Brittany felt strong arms grab her, tearing her away from the house without giving her the chance of fighting back or even scream for help.

This must be the end she thought. Just when everything seemed to turn to the better it had to end.

Santana just heard the bell and decided that this was her sign to stop working for today. She didn´t know that time had passed this fast. She got up from her chair and walked down the hall. When she saw the door wide open she moved faster.

As she approached the door she saw the two men dead and her brain went into overdrive. "Brittany! Brittany! BRITTANY!" she screamed but there was no answer. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dropped it twice before being able to dial her father´s number.

"Hello San-"

"Papi! Brittany is gone and my bodyguards are dead!" Santana screamed into the phone.

"Mierda" Antonio cursed "how many are dead and what about the others?" he tried to stay calm, because he felt Santana freaking out.

"I don´t fucking know! I know Brittany wanted to pay for the pizza and now she´s gone" she turned around holding the cell phone a little bit from her face "Quinn! Kurt! Mike!" she screamed in panic and within seconds all three of them appeared from the basement.

They looked confused and tried to figure out what was going on and heard the Latina yell again "all here but Brittany! Do something God dammit!" The Latina was running around like crazy and now Quinn was the first to understand "Brittany has been kidnapped" she whispered, Mike and Kurt just stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

Mike, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and her parents sat around the kitchen island in silent. It must have been almost five minutes when Santana smashed another cup against the wall. "I can´t wait, I have to find her. The fucking police or FBI is obviously no help!"

Rachel let go of Quinn´s hand, got up from her chair and placed another cup of tea in front of her. It was the fourth, the three before were lying shattered around the kitchen.

"I know that you want to find her. But what and how are you planning on doing this?" her father replied as soft as possible.

This made Santana´s anger rise even more, she opened her mouth to reply, but Antonio didn´t want her to talk back "silencio, Santana!" His wife and Rachel sat there in silent.

 _Meanwhile_

Brittany was scared, she still couldn´t comprehend everything that happened within the last few hours. She and Santana were supposed to have a nice date night at home, just the two of them. She was excited when the bell rang, it meant the pizza was there and their evening was about to get started.

But everything went wrong from the moment she opened the door. There was no pizza delivery guy, there was the man Santana called Puck, the one with the ugly mohawk, the two guards lying on the ground, dead. He had a nasty smile on his face and greeted her with ´hello blondie´ and then he hit her, hard, right on the temple. Everything went black and she passed out.

When she woke up again, Brittany was tied to a pipe in a factory. Her vision was blurry at first. Brittany looked around and saw a guy, not Puck, but he carried a gun and whistled as soon as he saw her being awake.

She heard steps and saw Puck coming around the corner "blondie, I thought I killed you there for a second" he lit a cigarette "now let´s see how long it´ll take your bitch to find you."

"Don´t call her that!" Brittany yelled in a moment of confidence, she regretted it as soon as Puck kicked her in her crotch.

"You better be careful with what you say" he spat and stepped back, taking a drag of his cigarette "I will keep you here for a while and let´s see what happens. Maybe I´ll torture you a little while and kill you" another drag "or I´ll let my boys have their way with you... which reminds me" he walked over to hear and forced her onto her feet "since Santana told me about your dick I wanted to know if she was fucking with me or not."

Puck grabbed the hem of her pants and ripped them down, her briefs still clung to her body showing her flaccid dick. The tall man already stared at crotch and then gripped the briefs and pulled them down as well.

Brittany felt ashamed and hated the stares. Three more men came when they heard the noise and watched what was going on. All of them stared at her naked lower half, some gasped but Puck did nothing.

"Damn" someone said "boss, remember when you said that you have the biggest dick? I think that chick beat-" bang and flop. Puck turned around and shot the man, his body dropped to the ground not moving.

The rest of the of the men didn´t dare to move or say a thing. Puck just took another drag and then drop the cigarette "I don´t know what Ryder thought, but we all know I´ve got the biggest. And this freak" he pointed at Brittany "is an abomination. So now let´s get back to business. The Lopez bitch took something from me and I want it back."

He gestured to one of the men to dress Brittany again. All she wanted to do was cry. To her it was living at Will´s all over again. Pain, rape and torture. She hoped that Santana would find her soon, because Brittany didn´t know how long she would be able to survive.

Back at the Lopez household Santana was loading her gun, she never liked to use it, but she would make an exception for Puck. Although, her father told her not to handle the situation by herself, she had to do something. There was no way, she thought, that she would just sit it out and wait until the police, FBI or one of her father´s men would find him.

As soon as her parents and Rachel left, she sprinted to her bedroom and changed into something more convenient and got her gun. Just then, she saw that Brittany must have changed the sheets and smiled, but then she almost cried. She was afraid of not finding Brittany. She knew what an asshole Puck was.

Santana had to admit it, she was scared.

 **Ok, so I decided to split this chapter into two parts. I´ll try to get the next chapter done as fast as possible! So leave a review and until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, here we go! Last chapter! This chapter contains violence and foul language, if you´re not up for pain and more don´t read it. You have been warned!**

Santana was scared. She entered her car accompanied by Antonio´s personal bodyguards. She decided to check the salon first. The guns strapped to both her legs felt heavy. She knew what she had to do when she sees Puckerman. Her hand traced the contours of the Glock.

One of the bodyguards broke the door of the salon open, the other one securing him. "Safe" the first says and storms in the other one following behind. Santana just walks in, hating that she already knows Brittany won´t be here.

She grabbed one of the chairs standing left from the door and threw it into the room. Santana thought, she could hurt Puckerman too, although it was just destroying the ambiance of a beauty salon. She grabbed another chair and also threw it, she looked at the two guys "how about some help? It´s not my fault his family has no taste." Both of the burly men began to threw closets over and tearing down anything they could reach.

After another five minutes they left the salon. The taller man set on of the curtains on fire, it made a small smile appear on Santana´s lips. Still, there was this agonizing pain of not knowing how Brittany is doing at the moment.

She walked faster towards the car and looked down onto the map "I don´t know where to go. There are three more... Fuck! Where do we go now?"

The man next to her pointed onto the factory "I think this is our best shot. It´s outside town, it can hold enough people and there are enough ways to run." His voice was deep and steady.

"OK" she stepped on the pedal and drove west. Santana hoped she would find her soon. When her phone rang, she knew it was her father and ignored it. There was no way her would talk her out of this.

Brittany became so important to Santana in such a short amount of time. The Latina never thought she could love someone so much. Brittany, a slave, captured her heart within a few weeks and turned her world upside down.

She didn´t even notice they had arrived. There were several cars park around the factory "I think you got it right, Sean" she said and shut the car off "so, let´s kill everybody but Puckerman. I want to hurt him and kill him slowly. Whoever, finds Brittany first secures her. I want to know her safe, understood?"

"Yes" both men said and she heard their guns clicked.

They walked around the area and made sure it was secure. When they entered the building they heard people talking. Santana and the two men listened carefully and waited just until they were close enough.

Sean and the other, who turned out to be named Marcel, grabbed them and suffocated them until they were passed out. Santana had no interest in Puckerman´s lap dogs, she wanted him.

Santana waited until the boys were tied up and walked further into the building, she was eager to get this over with as fast as possible. The first two doors they opened turned out to be empty. Nobody else seemed to be on the look-out.

It didn´t wonder Santana, when she came to the main hall and heard Puck laughing loudly "blonde, do you really think your bitch is coming? I mean, come on, she is way too girly to get her hands dirty. Papa Lopez probably sent some of his men, while she is getting her nails done or taking a sap day." Then he kicked her.

Santana heard a painful wince and clasped her hand, which was not holding the gun, in front of her mouth to stop her scream from escaping. Hearing Puckerman underestimating her, satisfied her. He will know what revenge is, once she´s got him lying on the floor begging for his life. But right now, she had to calm herself.

Hearing Brittany cry out in pain, made her whole body go into auto-pilot. She took both of her guns and started walking "kill everyone but Puckerman" she hissed towards the men behind her.

When Brittany heard gun shots being fired she tried to duck down as far as she could. She was too afraid at first to look who started the fire, but she felt that it must have been Santana. And she was proven right.

Carrying two guns in her hands she walked into the production room, followed by two burly men, firing every single bullet she had at the men standing there.

The blonde saw that Puckerman hid behind a container charging his gun, he was looking at Brittany and now panic rose. "Santana!" she screamed "he is charging his gun!".

One of the men ran over and positioned himself in front of Brittany. She couldn´t see Puck anymore but Santana. The Latina´s eyes were scrunched together, aiming at one last man standing.

Then there was silence, no gun was fired, Santana recharged her gun and for the first time her and Brittany´s eyes connected. It eased her pain for a second.

"Fuckerman! Come on out" she said, her voice echoing through the factory "don´t be a pussy. Fuckerman, come on!" Her breathing was heavy and another short glance over to Brittany, whom she noticed now was naked from the waist down, and then she looked around again.

There was a single gunshot and Santana heard Sean scream for a second, dropping his gun and holding his shoulder. The muscular man, still big enough to have Brittany secure behind him grabbed his gun off the floor and fired towards where Santana supposed Puck.

And she was right, another scream, another gun dropping and Marcel running, tackling Puck from behind "I got him Ms. Lopez" he said loud.

Santana walked behind the metal container and saw Puck, his face corrupted by pain, lying on the floor, Marcel on top of him.

"So, so, so Fuckerman. Now that I got you, how about we tie you up and have some fun with you?" she asked and Marcel helped her securing his arms over a pipe. Puck´s body was almost hanging not from his wrists, his feet barely touched the ground.

When she was about to turn around and walk towards Brittany the door flew open and Antonio entered with at least fifteen men "Santana, get the fuck out of here with Brittany, I´ll take care of the rest" he said. Santana nodded, untied Brittany and helped her put her pants on.

"Everything will be alright, babe" she whispered and kissed Brittany "everything will be fine" another kiss.

Santana walked over to Puckerman once again and aimed her gun onto his crotch, her teeth were crushing, because she pressed them so close together in anger "you have no idea how much pleasure it would give me to shoot your balls and dick off you right now" but instead she kicked him with everything she got, making him cry out in pain.

Then she turned around and grabbed Brittany around her slim waist and supported her walking. When they two almost reached the door, Puckerman spoke loudly "Lopez, you wanna know how Juan died?"

She instantly stopped walking and turned around. She couldn´t believe it, how could he know anything about it? Every time she asked if he heard something while being out on the streets he said no. But then it dawned her, he was always a lying bastard. How could she ever say that he was a good guy or anything like that?

The Latina was disappointed in her lack of judgement. She walked fast, pulled her gun again and held it to his temple.

"What do you know about that Puck" she was breathing hard, sweat formed on her forehead "tell me!" she screamed at him.

Puck didn´t seem impressed being surrounded by twenty-some men and an angry Latina. He chuckled and winked at her.

"Your brother was a proud asshole, just like you" that´s when she hit him with the shaft of the gun just below his left eye. "He wanted more, he knew something was up with the shipping's and he had to sniff around."

Antonio moved closer to him "you better hurry up talking or you are going to lose a leg. Would a missing limb make you talk faster?" His teeth were gritted just like Santana.

"Woah, chill" he started "how about we make a deal? I´ll tell you who killed Juan and you let me walk or rather limp outta here, since Sean shot me?" He looked at Antonio then Santana "Whatcha saying?"

"You won´t walk out of here alive Fuckerman" Santana spat and hit him again, busting his lip "so how about you start talking now and we are keeping the torture to a minimum?"

Puck knew that he needed an escape plan, there was no way, he would walk out of there alive like Santana said by just talking to them and telling them what happen five years ago. He was hoping the some of his men were still alive, but he wasn´t too sure about that.

"Ok, ok. Juan dropped in, when Jake shortened the coke shipping to sell some on the side" he said.

Antonio halted him "Jake, as in Jake your half-brother?"

Puck nodded. He hoped that would ease them at least a little bit. However, he didn´t calculate Santana being very observing over all those years.

"Puckerman, you and Jake always worked together. Which means, if he shortened the coke then so did you. So you just confessed killing my brother!" she yelled now "you stupid fucking shit" she shot his other leg "you have been by my side for the last five fucking years, listening to me crying and almost break because of Juan´s death and you have been his murderer" another shot and Puck wheezed in pain by now, he was sweating and his face turned paler by the second.

"You attended to his funeral and said you revenge whoever did this! You deserve to die! You fucking bastard" she pointed her gun towards his forehead but her father stopped her.

"Santana, let me. He killed my son, my boy, my heir. I will take care of him. You go home" his eyes begged her, so was his tone. There was no authority. Right now, Antonio Lopez was a father and not the boss of the cartel.

His daughter nodded and turned around, not sparing on more glance back at Puck. She was in tears when she arrived by the door where Brittany stood. Now it was the blonde holding a sobbing brunette.

Santana didn´t hear a gunshot, she just noticed four men rushing past them and returning with gas canisters. She didn´t say anything. Outside she walked to her car and just sat in the driver´s seat. Brittany entered the passenger´s seat without saying a word.

After ten minutes of silence, Santana looked up, it was the moment her father and all of his mean walked out emptying the last gas on the ground. Antonio was lightning himself a cigar and drop the match on the ground.

A flame arose and began running into the building. Santana wasn´t sure if her father shot Puck or let him die in the fire. She watched until dark black smoke made its way into the night sky.

"I think we should get home" she heard the blonde say "just in case somebody sees the fire" she took Santana´s hand and laced their fingers together.

With a simple "yes" Santana started the car and drove home.

There was no talking the whole ride, just when the Latina stopped the car in their driveway she looked to Brittany "if you want to talk about this... I am here" it was barely a whisper but the blonde understood. She leaned over and placed a kiss right on Santana´s lips "tonight I just want to hold you and we will go from there."

"Ok" Santana answered, then it hit her again "we have a doctor´s appointment tomorrow", her eyes went wide "do you think all this stress caused too much harm?"

The blonde had the same fear as soon as she saw Santana enter the factory before "I don´t know, but we will know tomorrow, ok? Can we wait until then?"

Santana felt insecure, she felt broken. Although Brittany went through a kidnapping and being held hostage she was still making sure that Santana felt safe. The Latina nodded and entered the house with the blonde. They walked straight into their bedroom and then their bathroom to take a shower and wash everything off.

Brittany didn´t notice Santana eying her, counting the bruises she´s got. All the blonde felt was pain, everywhere in her body, her muscles ached, her skin felt sore and the worst part, her dick felt like it would fall off any second. Puck kicked her at least ten times, calling her ´freak´ or ´abomination´. She was afraid of taking a simple piss.

"Britt" she heard Santana´s soft voice "are you alright?"

The blonde just nodded, not looking at Santana. She couldn´t make her worry even more "not tonight babe, I´m fine. Just some bruises."

They finished in silence.

Santana already went ahead and got to bed. Brittany stood in front of the toilet and gently held her penis and supported herself on the wall with the other "come one, it´s just a piss" she tried to encourage herself.

But she was right, it hurt like hell. It felt like pissing glass and her body turned hot and cold within seconds. She needed to talk to Dr. Holliday tomorrow. After what felt like an hour she crawled in next to Santana, who was already fast asleep. The blonde carefully spooned Santana and fell asleep without too much discomfort.

Brittany woke up feeling sore and in pain. She opened her eyes and saw her penis standing at full mast. She groaned because it hurt like shit, not like it usually did since that was a pleasant pain. Santana was lying on her side, facing the other way. Carefully, Brittany tried to get out of bed without waking the Latina.

Entering the bathroom, she decided on taking a hot shower hoping it would relax her muscles. And it did to some extend.

Santana was sitting on the bed, facing the bathroom door when Brittany came out "hey" was all she said and walked over to the Latina.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Santana asked her and saw some bruises which weren´t covered by the towel.

"Better. Just very sore and I think the doctor should have a look at my penis, because it hurts and not in a good way" she added with a smirk.

Santana smiled in return. It eased them for the moment, they both knew they had a long day ahead of them.

"Ok, I´ll get ready real quick" Santana replied and after a kiss she went to fix herself up. She returned in sweatpants and an overly large t-shirt. Brittany noticed that she was crying and ran over to her, ignoring the pain.

"San, what´s wrong?" she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her forehead.

"I got my period" she sobbed. Brittany´s eyes went wide and she tried to look into Santana´s eyes.

"Hey. Hey, look at me" she almost begged "it´s alright. Maybe it´s for the best right now. I mean we didn´t plan it and now we have a change to do it." The blonde herself was disappointed and wanted to cry, but right now she needed to be strong. Brittany wasn´t aware that Santana wanted a child so badly. Especially after everything that has happened between them.

Maybe it was for the best she thought at the moment, however, Santana was still crying. With her thumbs Brittany tried to rid Santana´s face of the tears and began kissing her softly, whispering ´I love you´ and ´everything will be alright´ in-between.

It took a while until Santana sniffed and said that she had calmed down. Brittany asked her if she wanted to have breakfast in bed. Santana agreed.

The blonde went into the kitchen seeing Quinn next to Rachel, Mike, Kurt and Santana´s parents sitting around the kitchen island. Without even saying hello, she just said "Santana needs some alone time right now, I´ll have breakfast in bed with her if that´s alright. We can talk tomorrow."

A row a ´ok´ and ´sure´ was muttered and everybody pretended to eat their breakfast.

Going back upstairs, Santana was snuggled into bed and focused on the TV. The news were on:  
"Last night the fire department had to fight a fire outside of town, the old yarn factory burned down without any noticeable reason. However, Sheriff Augusto said that there will be an investigation. Now back to the studio..."

Santana turned the volume down and smiled at Brittany "see" she pointed towards the TV "I´ll have work again. Yeah me" she faux cheered.

Brittany sat down next to her and placed the tray in front of them "ok, but now we are going to have breakfast and see the doctor. Maybe I should mention that everybody is downstairs and expects something or whatnot" Santana´s eyes grew big "don´t worry" Brittany interfered "I told them we want to be alone today."

Until it was time to leave for their doctors appointment, which they would only use on Brittany right now, they spent the morning in bed, watching a movie and reassured themselves with kisses that everything is going to be ok.

 **This story will have a short epilogue coming up instead of a sequel. I´d rather write a new story and start from scratch.**


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Brittany got used to getting up in the morning and getting dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse. After she showered, got dressed and had breakfast with Santana she went to work at Lopez enterprise. It was new to her to sort folders, but she loved it. It was not much, but it was her job. Santana told her to work in a dance studio or go to college but Brittany wanted to be a secretary for now "I can always do that later" she said that night.

And she would, taking online courses at night while Santana worked in her office was what Brittany wanted to do. She would get her degree, she would do something with the chance she was given.

It´s been almost six months since she got kidnapped.

Brittany had no other word for her current situation but happiness. Being Santana´s equal turned out to be not as scary as she expected. She adapted her role quickly and liked it. Since, never being used to have an opinion and even open her mouth or enjoying herself; Santana showed her the best way of living. At twenty-three, Brittany finally was able to start living.

Everything seemed to fall into place. Just two months after Santana found out she wasn´t pregnant they decided to start trying. It took a while, but it happened. Therefore, they are sitting at the doctor´s office for their three months appointment.

Santana with her legs spread open, Dr. Holliday sitting in-between them and Brittany holding the Latina´s hand looking on the screen.

"There it is" Dr. Holliday exclaimed "it´s growing just fine. I´ll leave you for a few seconds and print out a photo for you to take home" with that she left the room.

Brittany saw some tears rolling down Santana´s cheeks and used her thumb to catch them. When the Latina looked over at the blonde she smiled and whispered "that´s out baby."

All she could do was nod. Brittany was overwhelmed, never she thought it would happen for her to become a mother. But she got the full package: a loving girlfriend and hopefully wife soon and a baby on the way. She couldn´t wish for anything at the moment. Well, maybe knowing the gender of their child, but that was another eight weeks away.

"I love you" she heard Santana say.

Brittany leaned closer to Santana and just when their lips were an inch apart she whispered "I love you too, baby" they pecked each other twice and the blonde sat back on her chair "I´m so happy about all this. There is no way I can ever say thank you for everything you have done for me."

The Latina smirked "I know a way."

Brittany began to laugh when she understood what Santana meant "you dork."

After leaving the doctor´s office, Brittany took Santana out for ice cream and then they decided that it would be time to buy a crib and clothes. The blonde smile because Santana was so eager to buy clothes ´because one can never have enough clothes´ she explained.

Almost every month after their appointment, Santana wanted to buy more clothes. The nursery was already stuffed with clothes and Brittany thought that their child would already have a walk in closet before it turned one. Because, it was not just Santana that went crazy. Maribel and Rachel sent clothes because ´it was so cute I had to buy it´ and just like Santana ´one can never have enough´.

Brittany would probably never understand it, but she was alright. She and Antonio, who was thinking like that blonde, painted the nursery and set up the furniture. They have grown closer and as Brittany mentioned it one night to Santana ´he doesn´t scare the crap out of her anymore´.

One night when they had a family dinner at Santana´s parents because, Rachel finally introduced Quinn as her girlfriend, Maribel pulled Brittany aside and handed her a small velvet box. The blonde needed a moment to realize what the older Latina was up to "I want you to use it when you are feeling ready. It´s my grandmother´s and Santana always loved it. So if you ever decide to take the next step" she had a tear rolling down "I want you to propose to her with that ring."

"Ok... thank you" Brittany replied, she was unsure if she should hug Maribel for this or rather how. The older Latina however hugged the blonde. Brittany has been thinking about proposing for a while now, but she couldn´t bring up the money to buy an engagement ring. Now she had one "thank you, Maribel" she said and put the ring in her pocket, hoping Santana wouldn´t notice.

"I don´t want to push you..." Maribel started, Brittany has never seen her so vulnerable "I just want my baby to be happy and she has never been so happy like she is with you."

The blonde hugged Maribel "you have no idea how happy your daughter is making me, everything I am and will be is because of her."

The ring laid heavy on Brittany´s mind. She wanted to propose to Santana, but she didn´t know how. One afternoon, the blonde and Kurt were preparing dinner and she wanted to know what he thought.

"You know Brittany, Santana has never been easy to satisfy, but with you, she is happy with any empty room as long as you are with her. Believe me" he emphasized "she doesn´t need a thousand roses or fireworks. All..." Brittany dropped everything and ran out of the kitchen yelling "thanks Kurt" leaving a confused cook behind. He shrugged it off, because that´s just Brittany.

The same night, Santana came home exhausted from work. Her belly was evidently showing at almost six months now. When she locked the door she noticed that there was nobody in the kitchen or living room. Normally, the house was filled with chatter and everybody was ready to have dinner.

But not today, the house was dark beside some candles illuminating every second step. Santana walked up the stairs and saw that there were strawberries and whipped cream next to the bed. She smiled to herself. Brittany just knew what she needed. However, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Britt?" Santana asked into the empty bedroom.

"Bathroom" she heard an answer.

"Wow" Santana exclaimed "that looks amazing." Brittany drew them a bath and a few candles set the atmosphere.

"Come on and join me" Brittany replied, already in the bathtub.

Santana undressed and saw how Brittany´s eyes lingered on her body. The Latina knew the blonde found her beautiful, she never got tired of hearing it, because she believed her. Brittany sat next to her when she had morning sickness, she got up at two in the morning to fetch Santana ice cream or a burger and onion rings. There was nothing Brittany wouldn´t do for her.

When she stepped into the bathtub she instantly leaned into the blonde and felt a kiss on her neck "I missed you" Brittany whispered, this made Santana press her back into the blonde´s front.

"I missed you" she replied "thanks for the bath, this is exactly what I needed. My dad had nothing better to do than throw what felt like a thousand contracts at me. I couldn´t have done that at home" she said annoyed "no, Santana had to sit in her fucking office at work and read through that shit" she exhaled heavily.

"Now, you are home and enjoy your bath with me" Brittany said and gently caressed her girlfriend´s belly "just relax and leave the day behind. You are home now..." she was interrupted when Santana turned around as far as she could and kissed her.

Tongues began to fight for dominance, but Brittany pulled back first and looked at Santana pouting "babe, I don´t want a boner now."

Santana looked at her in confusion "but you like boners, because I take such good care of them" she replied and rocked her ass against Brittany´s penis, the blonde fought hard to not get hard.

"I know" she breathed "but babe, stop for a second" and so the Latina did "you know when I once said I don´t know how to ever thank you for everything?"

"Yes, but I don´t want that" Santana said, she looked at the wall opposite to them and felt Brittany shift a little.

"I know, but I might have gotten some help. I know I´ll never be able to repay you or anything. But I know to show you that I want you forever, everything you have done for me I want to do too. Somehow" she began to ramble and felt Santana chuckled "I want to support you and take care of you. I want to cherish and love you. I want everything that is good in the world for you, for us. I want to make you happy every morning, every night, every time you are upset about something and even if it with me. I love you" she held the small black velvet box in front of Santana and then it hit the Latina.

"Santana Diabla Lopez, will you let me try to make you as happy as you make me? Will you marry me?"

The Latina was shocked, she turned around but couldn´t care less about all the water that splashed out of the tub "holy shit, yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

THE END

 **I know it´s short, but thanks for sticking with me and this story. There is still my other story, which I´ll focus on a little bit more now and hopefully finish it at some point. But there is an open end right now. I don´t know how many chapters I wanna write there.**

 **Furthermore, I´m planning two more stories. Those are actually in the making! But I want to be some chapters ahead before posting.**


End file.
